Aang: La leyenda continúa
by Evinawer
Summary: 7 años después de conseguir la paz en el mundo, éste todavía está dolido. Los Reinos de la Tierra no están dispuestos a que todo acabe así de fácil, ellos quieren venganza. Aang x Katara, principalmente. RETOMADA AL FIN! A Capítulo por día!
1. Aclaración de la Autora

_Disclaimer: La serie Avatar: La leyenda de Aang y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

**Aclaración de la autora**

Debo ser sincera. Hace poco empecé a ver La leyenda de Aang y me tragué las tres temporadas como si nada, en unos pocos días. Me ha gustado mucho y eso ha hecho que la imaginación volara y quisiera continuar la historia justo después del final y también me gustaría crear otra historia de unos 100 años o más después (tipo Avatar: La leyenda de Korra, todavía no hecha, pero seguro que alentadora y que ha hecho que más de uno imaginara un sinfín de situaciones posibles).

Esta historia se me ocurrió justo después de leer el fanfic de Nefertari Queen (Avatar: La leyenda de Aang, Libro IV Aire). Me gustó mucho cómo la enfocó y el título. Estoy ansiosa por leer un capítulo más. A la hora de escribir este fic he tenido mucha influencia de su historia. Muchas cosas seguro que serán similares a la suya, ya que los conflictos principales y las dudas son los mismos, o eso creo yo. Quizás hay partes que casi podríamos decir que son alternativas o en líneas de tiempo paralelas, o como querráis llamarlo. Mensaje para Nefertari Queen: espero que no te sientas ofendida por esto. Y a los lectores: os animo a leer el fic de esta excelente autora, en serio.

En algunos capítulos quizás se recuerdan o se dicen pequeñas escenas de la serie, así que para aquellos que no la han acabado de ver, se puede considerar que "spoileo". Quedáis avisados.

Quiero agregar otra nota. Hace mucho que no escribo, así que estoy algo oxidada con crear un dinamismo de una historia o el hecho de plasmar la idea que tengo. Soy una persona más cercana a las historias cortas o los drabbles, así que me cuesta mucho el plantear una historia larga y seria. Quizás los capítulos los notaréis como "resumidos", es decir, cortos. También quiero decir que no podré ser muy periódica en la publicación de capítulos, ya que soy estudiante y no tengo mucho tiempo para poder hacer cosas de hobby o de placer. Según mi esquema de ideas, esta historia tendrá unos 15 capítulos apróximadamente.

Me encantaría también que me dejarais comentarios. Me animan mucho y a veces me dan ideas. Así que, algo que no os guste o que sí, puede provocar un cambio en la historia o un drabble suelto, o escritos por el estilo.

Gracias por leerme y por vuestra paciencia.


	2. Justo después

_Situación: Esta corta historia está situada justo después del beso final entre Aang y Katara._

_

* * *

_

Cuánto había deseado que ese momento llegara. Aang soñaba con poder estar con Katara, sin tener que esconder sus sentimientos o tener miedo de que ella no los aceptara. Ese beso había significado más que cualquier otra cosa. Aang amaba con toda su alma a Katara y su amor había sido correspondido. Ahora sólo pensaba en estar con ella.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? - preguntó Aang.

- Me puedo quedar contigo... - dijo suavemente Katara en los brazos de Aang.

- Pero será peligroso y por ahora deberé quedarme en la Nación del Fuego para ayudar a reestablecer el mundo y...

- Aang. - le interrumpió Katara - No importa. He pasado por mucho ya, ¿no lo recuerdas? Me gusta luchar y proteger a la gente que quiero, lo sabes. A pesar de que eres el Avatar, un poco de ayuda de tus amigos no va mal.

- Pero tú eres más que una amiga para mí. Te quiero, Katara, y quiero protegerte.

Katara lo abrazó fuertemente y le dio otro beso.

- Quiero acompañarte donde pueda.

- ¿Estás segura? No va a ser fácil... - lo dijo con un leve sonrisa en su boca y mirando hacia abajo con algo de preocupación.

- Estaré a tu lado para lo bueno y para lo malo.

- ¡Eh, parejita, venid! Las pastas ya están listas y el té se os enfriará. - Dijo gritando Sokka desde la dentro de la casa de té.

Los dos se miraron, se sonrojaron, sonrieron y entraron. Ya todo el mundo sabía lo que había entre ambos, lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Todos esperaban que se declaran y acabaran por una vez juntos.

* * *

- Ains... esta pareja... - dijo Sokka con morros.

- No vayas a meterte con ellos, Sokka. Ya sé que es tu hermana, pero también tiene derecho a estar con alguien, ¿no? Además Aang no es mal tipo y no te cae mal. - Dijo Suki dándole un abrazo por detrás.

- Ya... pero sigue siendo mi hermana. Si no me pongo así, todo pierde la gracia.

- ¿Hablarás con Katara?

- Lo más seguro. - Dijo en tono fraternal.

Iroh y Zuko también los miraban.

- Qué bonito es el amor, ¿verdad, Zuko? - y le echó una mirada a su sobrino.

- Sí. - Y éste miró a Mai que estaba a su lado. La cogió de la mano y la acercó a él.

- ¿Qué te parecería si buscara una tía para ti? Una mujer que me ayudara con la tetería no estaría mal.

Zuko se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos y después miró a su tío.

- Tío, ¿lo dices en serio?

- ¿Qué, por qué no? No es nada malo, nunca es tarde. - Y dio un pequeño y tranquilo sorbo a su taza de té.

Zuko suspiró.

* * *

Toph notaba a todos felices, con pareja, aceleraciones de corazón... ¡Bah! A ella eso no le importaba. Lo que quería era volverse más fuerte todavía y poderle demostrar al viejo Bumi que ella era toda una maestra de la tierra (incluyendo el metal) y se proponía aprender más.

* * *

Al entrar Aang y Katara en la tetería, Sokka se acercó a su hermana.

- Aang, ¿me permites que te la robe un momento?

Aang movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con una sonrisa dándole a entender que sí podía.

Sokka y Katara se separaron.

- Katara...

- Sokka, yo...

- Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo quería decirte que me alegro de que sea Aang. Y... ¡como te haga llorar, vendré yo mismo a darle una paliza!

Después de este comentario y advertencia, Katara rió y lo abrazó.

- Gracias Sokka.


	3. 7 años más tarde

_**7 años después**_

* * *

.

Ya habían pasado 7 años desde que se declaró el final de la guerra.

Aang y Katara se habían quedado en la Nación del Fuego para ayudar a reestablecer el mundo. Se alojaban principalmente en el palacio de Zuko, pero también debían viajar mucho. Aang había crecido mucho, ya era una cabeza más alto que Katara, había sacado más músculos y su cara ya no tenía un aspecto tan infantil. Se estaba convirtiendo en un gran hombre y un gran experto en los elementos.

Sokka y Suki se habían casado y se habían quedado en la isla de Kyoshi, aunque de vez en cuando visitaban el Polo Sur y enviaban cartas a todos sus amigos. Sokka se había convertido en un hábil guerrero y Suki llevaba en su vientre una sorpresa.

Toph se apartó de sus padres, puesto que estos se negaban a escucharla y a atender a razones, y se fue a vivir a Omashu estableciéndose en un puesto de confianza del Rey Bumi y siendo posiblemente su sucesora y, aunque era fácil de aburrir, se entretenía luchando con el rey e intentando aprender más.

Zuko andaba siempre ocupado con su nación, los papeleos y los temas políticos. Le ahogaba el hecho de no poder estar con su amada y más ahora que sabía que estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Esa idea lo aterrorizaba pero a la vez le gustaba el soñar con un pequeño maestro del fuego a quien enseñarle. También paró temporalmente la búsqueda de su madre.

Y Iroh inauguró dos excelentes teterías, una en Ba Sing Se y la otra en la Nación del Fuego pasando medio año en cada una de ellas.

Ozai y Azula seguían encerrados en las celdas más bien guardadas de toda la Nación del Fuego y sin sus poderes. Azula se había vuelto completamente loca y no paraba de chillar, gimotear o darse golpes. Los guardas acababan hasta el moño de ella.

* * *

Hacía tiempo que no se veía todo el grupo reunido. Todos estaban bastante ocupados y habían empezado a hacer su vida. Pero no descartaban el reencontrarse alguna vez todos juntos.

Como era normal, la recuperación de la guerra no era de un día para otro, ni fácil. Todavía quedaba rencor en muchos rincones del mundo, en especial gente del Reino de la Tierra. Por el momento sólo se rebelaban pequeños grupos organizados, pero la mayoría pertenecían a la ciudad más grande: Ba Sing Se.

Toph y Iroh ayudaban mucho a informar y a contener los grupos rebeldes. Gracias a ellos, la criminalidad no era superior. En este aspecto, los polos eran tranquilos y pacíficos. Habían aceptado el tratado de paz y, a pesar de sus diferencias, decidieron que la violencia y los malos tratos no llevarían a ningún lugar. Cooperaron en la recuperación de aldeas destrozadas, tanto del los Reinos de la Tierra como del Fuego y dieron soporte al Rey Zuko. Cabe decir que ese avance fue gracias a Katara, que los ponía en relación y era como una especie de embajadora.

.

* * *

**Comentarios de la Autora**

* * *

_**Bueno, he aquí el primer capítulo real de la historia. Como ya veis, no es muy extenso. **__**¿Os gustaría que pusiera un pequeño avance del siguiente capítulo? Por favor contestadme. Me gustaría hacer la historia lo más cómoda para vosotros.**_

_**Sandy1994: Gracias por tu comentario. Como ya te dije, me costó mucho conseguir la personalidad de Sokka, su humor es único. Espero no decepcionarte.**_

_**Nefertari Queen: Agradezco tu apoyo y tu amable comentario. Espero que también continúes tu fic. **_


	4. Volver

Estos últimos meses, Aang había estado verdaderamente ocupado con Zuko y habían estado viajando mucho sólo ellos dos.

Aang no quería que Katara lo acompañara al centro de los atentados ni que soportara las aburridas reuniones políticas, a las que él se había ido acostumbrando. Ella quería y lo hizo durante un tiempo, pero Aang ponía ojos de corderito degollado y ella acababa haciendo lo que decía. Más de una vez habían tenido alguna que otra pequeña discusión por eso. Sabía que él se preocupaba por ella, pero también era capaz de defenderse e incluso de ser de ayuda. La pobre se aburría en el palacio. Le gustaba la acción y la lucha y así lo había prometido. Se dedicaba a salir a los patios y practicar su habilidad de maestra del agua, a mejorarla y a aprender cosas nuevas que se le ocurrieran. Realmente, para lo joven que era, se había vuelto una gran maestra, la cual estaba muy reclamada en el Polo Norte y Sur para ser profesora de jóvenes aprendices. Katara amaba ser maestra del agua, notaba como fluía a su alrededor y la relajaba mucho. Sentía el agua más que nadie y también echaba de menos estar en un ambiente nevado, húmedo y lleno de agua. La isla de la Nación del Fuego era demasiado cálida.

En esos meses se había estado replanteando seriamente irse por una temporada. Estaba muy triste porque a penas veía a Aang, pero esperarlo en palacio era peor. Desde el momento en que decidió estar con él, sabía que iba a ocurrir eso, sin embargo le estaba doliendo más de lo que esperaba y creía no poder soportarlo. Pero por otra parte Mai estaba embarazada y creyó conveniente el quedarse para ayudarla en todo lo que fuera posible. Hacían ejercicios de respiración y relajación, movimientos de parto y seguían una buena alimentación. Se habían hecho muy buenas amigas en estos años.

- Katara... - dijo Mai desde detrás - Sé las ganas que tienes de ir a ver a tu familia, ¿por qué no vas? No te preocupes por mí. Me falta tiempo todavía y aquí hay buenos médicos.

- Pero Mai... me da un poco de apuro dejarte sola.

- Oh, vamos. Adoras ser maestra del agua. Si viene Aang le diré que estás allí. Te tienes que sentir cómoda. No puedo verte tan triste. - dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

En seguida fue a su lujoso cuarto y comenzó a prepararse la maleta.

El cuarto estaba decorado de color azul, especialmente para ella. Era su habitación en la Nación del Fuego. Las mantas de la cama, las cortinas y las banderas de decoración tenían el símbolo del agua y los taburetes para sentarse eran de piel calentita, suave y cómoda. Katara había empezado a personalizarla también un poco y había puesto en estanterías algunos dibujos de algunos niños y recuerdos de viajes que había hecho con Aang.

- Me voy. - Se despidió de Mai. - Espero que en este tiempo estés bien.

- Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes.

Salió del palacio y se dirigió al puerto. Qué bien olía el mar y que relajantes eran las olas. Añoraba ya el salir de un lugar a otro.

.

* * *

**Comentarios**

* * *

**_De momento todo es tranquilo, ya lo veis. Sigue siendo todo un poco de introducción. Espero que no os aburra. En realidad, si hubiera juntado los capítulos "introductorios" en uno, sería más largo y quizás no sería tan pesado. Lo siento. Pero es que escribo un poco lento._**


	5. En Ba Sing Se

Aang asistía a una de esas aburridas reuniones en Ba Sing Se. Desde la última rebelión en el Lago Laogai, la situación había empeorado y ahora los refugiados estaban intentado destrozar el anillo inferior, la categoría más baja. La ciudad se había negado a destrozar la gran muralla exterior. Pero Zuko podía llegar a entender que tuvieran miedo y por ahora ese tema lo apartó. Por suerte la muralla no sólo los aislaba, sino que proporcionaba seguridad a la gente del cambiante y seco clima del exterior.

Zuko se encargaba de hablar y tratar a los político y Aang, aunque estaba presente, era quien actuaba si había peligro o se tenía que utilizar la fuerza.

Era aburrido escuchar a esos viejos quejarse y hablar. Echaba de menos a Katara. Llevaba ya dos semanas sin verla. Últimamente no la dejaba venir con él porque temía que la utilizaran o le hicieran daño para avanzar la rebelión. Ese hecho creaba tensiones entre ellos dos y pequeñas disputas. Al joven avatar le dolía tanto verla así. Estaba triste por no poder tenerla, por no poder abrazarla, por no poder besarla... Sí... Adoraba besarla, sentirla a su lado, tocarla... Quería estar a solas con ella para decirle lo mucho que la quería. Estos días la deseaba fervientemente, no podía ni siquiera dormir. Sólo pensaba en ella. Sólo en ella.

- Aang, - dijo Zuko despertándole de su distracción - el nuevo grupo rebelde se hace llamar "Los vengadores". Son gente que quiere continuar con el Dai Li o directamente lo son.

- Menudo nombre...

- Sí. Tendremos que detenerlos. Por ahora, tendrá que ser el mismo Reino de Ba Sing Se quien los castigue, sino avivaremos más la situación.

- ¿Será seguro? - Susurró a Zuko.

- No nos queda más remedio, preferiría otra cosa pero debe parecer que tengo confianza en ellos.

- Tendré que pillarlos. ¿Sabemos dónde actuarán?

Zuko movió la cabeza negativamente. El Avatar bajó la mirada. Quería terminar eso cuanto antes. Salió de la reunión y esperó a que cayera la noche.

.

* * *

**Comentarios**

* * *

**_Este capítulo creo que es de los más cortos._**


	6. Si Fu Katara

Katara ya llevaba dos días entrenando a jóvenes aprendices del agua. Desde que la gente de la tribu del Polo Norte fue a reconstruir el polo sur, su tribu había cambiado mucho. Ya no eran cuatro tiendas de piel y unos muros de nieve endebles. Se había convertido en una preciosa ciudad de iglús fuerte y confortable en medio del polo, como lo había sido hacía muchos años. Katara echaba de menos cómo era antes, pero también le gustaba cómo estaba ahora. Podía disfrutar de sus entrenamientos y enseñar a los demás lo que sabía. Tenía buenos alumnos, en especial una chica llamada Mina.

- Muy bien Mina, ahora prueba el pulpo. Tienes mucho talento.

- Gracias, Si Fu Katara.

Realmente era una buena alumna, tranquila y obediente. Sabía atender muy bien. Para Katara esa niña de apenas 12 años era como su hermana menor o como su hija. Se sentía muy maternal con ella. Con ella practicaba de noche, así sus fuerzas incrementaban y podía enseñarle técnicas un poco más avanzadas.

* * *

Sin embargo, esa noche no le apetecía hacer nada. Sólo le apetecía suspirar y pensar en su amor, en Aang. Ni siquiera había recibido ninguna noticia por parte de Mai. Quizás debía irse de allí. No estaba entrenando como debía ser y a penas mostraba entusiasmo enseñando. Así no podía trabajar.

Podría ir a ver a Sokka y Suki. Ellos también iban a ser padres, de hecho, antes que Mai. Sería bonito ser la primera en ver a su sobrino o sobrina. O podría ir a Ba Sing Se. ¡Era una locura! Allí es donde estaba Aang y lo más seguro es que se enfadara con ella. Sabía que allí era el foco de los atentados, pero necesitaba un poco de acción.

Salió de su iglú y se sentó cerca del puerto de hielo.

- ¿Si Fu Katara? - preguntó una voz de niña por atrás. - ¿Qué hace aquí? Me dijo que hoy no habría entrenamiento.

- Lo sé, Mina. No puedo dormir.

- ¿En qué piensa?

- En él... - y suspiró.

Entre ellas había mucha confianza. No se llevaban muchos años pero la pequeña había cosas que no sabía ni entendía. Casi todo el mundo sabía que Katara estaba con el Avatar, excepto los más jóvenes. Mina era una de esos jóvenes que no sabía que Katara tenía pareja y que esa pareja era el maestro Avatar.

- ¿Quién es él? A caso, ¿está usted enamorada? - Preguntó sorprendida.

- Mina... lo raro es que tu madre no te haya dicho nada.

La cara de Mina era un "realmente no lo sé".

- Él es el Avatar.

- ¿Está enamorada del Avatar?

- Sí.

- Entonces debe ser difícil de alcanzar, ¿no?

- Sí, pero porque siempre está viajando.

- No entiendo.

- Mina... yo... soy la pareja del Avatar Aang. Y no me gusta dedirlo así. Para mí es Aang, a solas. Pero no puedo olvidarme tampoco de quién es.

- ¿Lo dice en serio? Entonces, ¿por qué no está con él? ¡Vaya con él!

- Porque dice que es peligroso.

- Pero, Si Fu Katara, ¡usted es muy fuerte!

- Oh, Mina... - Y la abrazó fuertemente.

Katara necesitaba empujoncitos en su vida y, aunque Mina fuera una cría, su inocencia a veces la ayudaba. Quizás tenía razón. Quizás simplemente tenía que ir.

- No se preocupe por mí ni por los demás. ¡Practicaremos cada día lo que nos ha estado enseñando!

Esas palabras le recordaron a las de Mai. Ya era la segunda persona que le pedía que no se preocupara y que fuera con Aang. Se sentía como si las abandonara.

- Yo sé que usted nos quiere y que se vaya no significa que nos abandone.

Parecía como si esa niñita le leyera los pensamientos. Le regaló una sonrisa y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Creo que... ¡iré!. Sí. Mañana partiré a Ba Sing Se. ¿Hacemos nuestra última clase? - Y Mina asintió.

.

* * *

**Comentarios**

* * *

**_Y sí, para los reviews, por ahora los capítulos pintan de ser así, cortitos._**

**_Ahora he tenido un parón un poco repentino con la historia porque he empezado estudios y he perdido un poco la personalidad de los personajes y el juego de la historias._**

**_Espero que tengáis paciencia._**

**_Gracias._**


	7. La tetería

Aunque Ba Sing Se parecía tranquilo, en sus entrañas se estaba planeando un atentado nuevo. Aang debía estar alerta tanto para proteger a los civiles de la ciudad como a Zuko y Iroh. Había decidido quedarse unos días en la tetería de Iroh y ver desde más cerca lo que se podía estar maquinando.

- ¿Quieres un té, joven Aang?

- No, gracias.

- Últimamente te he visto algo distraído.

- No, es simplemente que todo esto me desconcierta. No sabemos nada de ese grupo, simplemente que habrá un nuevo atentado. - Rebuscó bajo su traje y sacó un trozo de pergamino - "La noche de luna nueva, atacaremos. Los vengadores". - Leyó. - ¿Dónde crees que podrían hacerlo?

_Clink_

Iroh y Aang miraron hacia la puerta. Aang se sorpredió tanto que dejó caer la notita.

- Hola, Aang.

Allí estaba, frente a él. ¡Y no estaba soñando!

- ¡Katara, qué haces aquí!

Por una parte estaba contento de verla y quería abrazarla, pero por otro lado, vino el temor a que la hirieran y más esa noche.

- No pude aguantar más. Déjame ayudarte. Necesito moverme un poco.

- Pero es muy peligroso.

- ¿Qué tal Iroh? - ignoró el último comentario.

- ¡Katara no me ignores!

- ¿Dónde está abierto el último chakra?

Ya había iniciado una discusión nueva. Siempre que se trataba de temas de la posguerra y viajar era lo mismo: discusión. Iroh los miraba sorprendidos y con sudor en su frente. Menudo par. Nunca pensó que Aang fuera a discutir tan fácilmente. Hacía 7 años era un chaval que a penas le gustaba entrar en conflictos, pero ahora, con Katara, no parecía eso. Y, evidentemente, Katara no se iba a cortar. Ella tenía un carácter duro y algo impulsivo.

- Encima que te vengo a ver y a ayudar me recibes con una bronca.

- No es eso...

- Dejémoslo por ahora.

Katara dejó su bolsa detrás de la tetería algo triste. También era como su casa. Ya había estado muchas veces y a Iroh le encantaba su visita.

- Joven Katara... no debes enfadarte así. Aang sólo quiere su seguridad y ahora no es buen momento. Estamos pendientes de un atentado. - Y le mostró la nota que antes se le había caído al Avatar.

- Ya veo.

- Precisamente tú hoy lo tienes complicado. Es luna nueva y tus poderes son más débiles de lo habitual.

- Es verdad, ni siquiera lo había pensado. Como Aang ya no me quiere a su lado, tenía el ansia de correr alguna aventura peligrosa. Lo necesito, Iroh. Necesito el sentir que mi control del agua es útil.

- Yo no he dicho que no quiera que estés a mi lado. - Saltó Aang por detrás.

Se miraron y luego ella bajó la mirada.

_¡BOOOOM!_

De golpe, se escuchó una gran explosión. Aang salió corriendo a ver por dónde había sido: el anillo inferior.

- Iroh, Katara, quedáos aquí. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Esto no será simplemente una explosión en el anillo inferior.

- Pero...

- ¡Katara!

Se calló. Y vio cómo han alzaba el vuelo hacía el humo de la explosión.

- Lo que quiere decir Aang es que cree que no solamente habrá esa explosión. Confía para que intentemos detener la siguiente o al menos que ayudemos si pasa.

Katara asintió la cabeza. Sin embargo, el siguiente ataque no lo esperaron. Fue silencioso y con un objetivo claro: Debilitar al Avatar y al Señor del Fuego.

.

* * *

**Comentarios**

* * *

_**Hola... Bueno, debo decir que a partir de este capítulo tendré un poco parado el fanfiction porque a penas tengo tiempo y he perdido un poco el estilo "Avatar". Actualmente estoy con otro fanfiction de un estilo totalmente distinto y es por eso que me cuesta coger el de éste. Disculpad las molestias. Me volveré a ver la Leyenda de Aang para inspirarme de nuevo. Suerte que el guión principal ya lo tengo organizado.**_

_**Gracias por vuestra paciencia, sobre todo la tuya Nefertari Queen. No he podido leerme los últimos capítulos de tu fic, a ver si en cuanto pueda lo hago ;)**_


	8. Regreso del Dai Li

Notaron un terremoto repentino y, después, el silencio, la intranquilidad y la oscuridad. Las paredes se habían cerrado completamente aislándolos de todo contacto exterior y rápidamente se cerraban a su alrededor. A pesar de intentar escapar por todos los medios y contrataques no puedieron hacer nada y fueron engullidos por frías rocas. Los habían atrapado en cajas de piedra. No podían ver ni oir, no podían a penas moverse y, con su respiración agitada y el temblor continuo, parecía que el aire se acabara. Ahora parecía como si estuvieran detenidos. Notaron como sus manos y sus pies empezaban a ser apresados por más rocas, luego los brazos y las piernas, y luego, finalmente la cadera y el cuello. No podían moverse, estaban totalmente capturados.

* * *

Aang volvía del foco de la explosión. No había causado grandes daños y ni siquiera había sido en un sitio importante o especialmente molesto del anillo inferior. Era sospechoso. No parecía ni siquiera un atentado.

Volando de regreso ya divisaba la tetería, pero toda ella destrozada. No había rastro de Katara ni de Iroh. Las paredes y el techo estaban derrumbados, de hecho a penas quedaba más que las bigas y los adornos de madera. El suelo estaba levantado excepto el de dentro de la tetería. Se acercó más y se tropezó con la cantimplora de Katara y la taza de té de Iroh.

- ¡Maldita sea, aquello era sólo un señuelo para tenerme fuera del terreno de acción! - Cogió la cantimplora muy furioso. - ¡Mierda, cómo me he dejado engañar!

Si hubiera sido el Aang de antes, su estado avatar hubiera aflorado destrozando Ba Sing Se entera, pero su control de ese estado había mejorado considerablemente. Cogió su cayado y salió volando en dirección al palacio de Ba Sing Se. Se coló por una ventana de la habitación en la que se encontraba Zuko.

- ¡Han secuestrado a Katara y a Iroh!

- ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!

- Han destrozado la tetería y ellos no están. Katara nunca dejaría caer su cantimplora a no ser que fuera forzada a ello. - paró, inspiró aire - Creo que deben estar fuera de este anillo.

- ¿En el Lago Laogai?

- Lo dudo. Llevan a una maestra del agua. A puesto a que están al otro lado, donde los montes de Ba Sing Se, entre la muralla exterior e interior.

- Ya veo. Voy a hablar con los generales y el Rey. No bajes la guardia. Es raro que los secuestren y no pidan nada a cambio. No han dejado que todos los exiliados de la Nación del Fuego salieran. Creo que lo han hecho adrede esperando este momento.

* * *

- Señor del Fuego Zuko, ¿a caso me está acusando de secuestro?

- Yo no he dicho eso, General Fiu. Simplemente comento, que "Los vengadores" han secuestrado a dos de nuestros camaradas. Y hay que añadir que la gran mayoría de los papeles tramitados para salir de Ba Sing Se de ciudadanos de la Nación del Fuego están siendo preocupantemente atrasados, y por lo tanto, no pueden salir por las buenas.

- Me parece que está perdiendo la confianza en nosotros, Señor Zuko.

- General Shu, no creo que sea el momento adecuado para decir eso. Sólo he expuesto un hecho.

Zuko se encontraba en la sala de reuniones. En ella estaban además de él dos generales (Fiu y Shu), el nuevo Rey de Ba Sing Se (un viejo cabezota que no parecía atender a razones fácilmente), la nueva ministra de cultura (la que hizo de guía al grupo Avatar en su día, Joo Dee), el ministro de defensa (el hombre que defendía la muralla exterior) y el ministro de exteriores.

- ¿Saben algo más que deba saber, alguna información que nos pueda ayudar a para este grupo organizado?

- Al menos sabemos que no han salido de la muralla exterior - dijo el ministro de defensa.

- Y que no son gente del anillo superior - dijo Joo Dee con una amplia sonrisa.

- Bien, por el momento me retiro con vuestro permiso. - dijo Zuko levantándose.

- ¿Dónde cree que va, Señor del Fuego? - dijo Shu.

- Voy a... - pero no pudo acabar su respuesta y fue apresado con fuertes rocas y manillas de metal.

- Me parece que no se va a ir a ningún lado. Usted es nuestro invitado de honor, Señor del Fuego Zuko. - complementó Fiu.

* * *

Aang llevaba esperando rato. Zuko no había salido de la sala, era sospechoso. Mientras lo pensaba, ¡un ataque se levantó por su espalda! Se deshizo de él fácilmente y entendió que Zuko estaba en problemas. Ahora todo dependía de él, ¿qué podía hacer? Visto que no era bien recibido allí, decidió separarse del palacio lo más posible y esconderse dentro de Ba Sing Se. Sabía que se arriesgaba, pero no podía abandonar así a Katara, Iroh y Zuko.

Lo estaban atacando por todas las partes. Se escondían entre las columnas y los muros. Le recordaba mucho al estilo del Dai Li.

Llamó a Appa y este apareció enseguida. Salieron volando y se refugiaron cerca en el Lago Laogai.

- _Sé que aquí no hay ya ninguna base, pero quizás sí que tienen aquí a Zuko._

- Yo le puedo ayudar, Avatar.

Aang se giró de golpe. Joo Dee estaba allí de pie. Ya no tenía aquella continua y gran sonrisa que antes, cuando estaba bajo la influencia del Dai Li, tenía.

- Creáme. Confíe en mí. Ya no quiero tener nada que ver con el Dai Li. Sufrí mucho por su lavado de cerebro.

- Joo Dee...

- Detrás de todo esto se encuentran los generales Shu y Fiu y el Rey. Han vuelto a despertar a los hombres del Dai Li y han reclutado gente del anillo inferior hipnotizándoles. Debe rescatar a sus amigos y salir de aquí inmediatamente. - Sacó un papel de su bolsillo. - Ya tenían preparada la orden de busca y captura.

- Vale, ¿cómo lo hago?

- Aquí debajo sigue habiendo una parte de la base del Dai Li. La principal está en las montañas. Yo me ocuparé del Señor Zuko, me dejarán entrar. Usted ocúpese de los demás. No me está permitido ir allí.

- Dejaré aquí a Appa para que Zuko pueda recogernos en el exterior. Dígaselo.

.

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:**

* * *

_**Los capítulos me siguen quedando cortos, pero al menos ya pasan las 1.000 palabras ahora. A ver si vuelvo a retomar esto algo mejor.**_

_**Disculpad la falta de inspiración. Me han salido sólo este capítulo y otro más. Estoy tan centrada en otro FanFic que es como si hubiera perdido el estilo. A pesar de que tengo el guión y todo, me está costando. Espero que se me pase pronto, como dice Nefertari Queen.**_

_**Saludos a todos.**_


	9. Las montañas del Dai Li

Mientras Aang se dirigía hacia las montañas, Joo Dee se infiltraba en el Lago Laogai.

- ¡Señor del fuego Zuko, señor, despierte!

Zuko estaba medio aturdido. Él era fuerte, pero un ataque como ese no pudo controlarlo. Debía entrenar más. Se había dejado mucho estos últimos años. Tanta burocracia lo estaba atrofiando.

- ¿Qu... Joo Dee?

- Estoy de su parte señor. Lo voy a ayudar a salir de aquí. Le he dado información al Avatar. Por ahora yo debo disimular que estoy con el Dai Li, pero siempre contará con mi apoyo.

- Se agradece.

- Ustedes me salvaron de mi prisión. Les debo una. Appa lo está esperando fuera. Tenga estas armas. Sé que con sólo esto saldrá de aquí.

- Gracias.

- Gritaré dentro de unos minutos.

Zuko cogió las espadas gemelas y se hizo camino sigilosamente. Se notaba que no era la base principal, pero lo que no entendía era por qué la seguridad parecía tan baja. En ese momento Joo Dee gritó y llamó la atención de la gran mayoría de guardias. Por suerte, Zuko ya sabía por dónde tenía que salir: por el mismo lado que cuando rescató a Appa. Seguro que todavía estaba. Efectivamente.

* * *

Aang corría a escondidas hacia las montañas. ¿Cómo podía ser tan despreocupado y haber dejado que cogieran a Katara? Deseaba verla sana y salva, sin ninguna herida. Todo había sido su culpa. Él era quien atraía a los problemas, al sufrimiento y al dolor. No podría soportar ver sufrir a Katara. Desde que estaba con ella, debía apartar sus sentimientos, abrir el último chackra, pero no siempre podía ser así y menos queriendo tanto a Katara. Ahora debía concentrarse en salvarla, no sólo a ella, sino también a Iroh.

Ya estaba frente las montañas. Se notaba que era la nueva base del Dai Li, y además no lo disimulaban. Todo estaba lleno de guardias maestros de la tierra, con los mismos trajes del Dai Li. El Avatar puso la mano en el suelo y se concentró.

- Todo está vinculado. Escucha. - Se dijo a sí mismo recordando las palabras de Huu, el hombre de la Tribu del Pantano. - También he de notar si hay algo debajo de todo esto.

Sí. Debajo de esas montañas habían construido una base subterránea la cual sólo se podía abrir y cerrar con el control de la tierra. Era laberíntica. Katara y Iroh estaban cerca el uno del otro por suerte.

Para no ser descubierto tenía que entrar por tierra, el problema era cómo. No debía tropezar con ningún guardia ni tampoco debía dejar que notaran que había en el interior una persona no autorizada. Apostaba a que dentro, los maestros que se movían, lo hacían continuamente cambiando los túneles, justo como los topos de la Cueva de los Enamorados. ¡Claro, eso era! Debía cerrar los ojos y sentirse como un topo y sin tener miedo empezar a cabar túnelos. Sobre todo no debía tener miedo de la oscuridad y debía notar la tierra y todo lo que la tocaba. Aang había aprendido mucho gracias a Toph. Realmente esa bajita niña era una sublime maestra de la tierra.

Aang se concentró. Sus tatuajes se iluminaron un momento y fue capaz de empezar a cabar un túnel hasta llegar cerca de Katara. El trayecto parecía errático y serpentino, todo con tal de esquivar a los aliados del Dai Li.

- ¡Aang!

- Sssssh. Que no te escuchen. - Le dijo de manera bajita tapándole la boca.

Volvió a concentrarse y fueron en busca de Iroh. Realmente Aang había mejorado notablemente. A Katara cada vez le gustaba más. Katara iba detrás, agarrada de un trozo de traje del avatar para no sentirse sola, desorientada y tener miedo. Sólo podía fiarse de dónde la guiaba él. Confiaba plenamente en Aang. Lástima que ahora no pudiera verlo, seguro que se vería muy atractivo con esa cara madura y concentrada suya que tanto le gustaba a Katara. En parte todo eso la excitaba.

Llegaron donde Iroh. Éste se mantenía con algo de luz que provenía de una llama de su mano de vez en cuando para no "volverse loco" como decía él. Iroh era una persona muy sensata. Estuvo todo el rato en silencio a pesar de ver a Aang. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, así que siguió con la boca cerrada y apagó la llama cerrando el puño. Luego se agarró de Katara.

Aang volvió a hacer su último esfuerzo por salir. El hecho de estar concentrado todo el rato y de ir "empujando" la roca hacia en enfrete y "tapando" el camino que dejaban atráves, era realmente agotador incluso para el avatar. Debía estar pendiente de un puñado de guardias, de moverse cuando era necesario y adecuado y de ir en la dirección correcta para poder salir de Ba Sing Se de una vez. El joven siguió con su tarea hasta que notó haber pasado el muro exterior.

Al salir, los tres se tuvieron que acostumbrar de nuevo a la luz; realmente les deslumbraba, sobre todo a Katara y Iroh. Allí fuera ya no tendrían que temer por sus vidas, pero no podían asegurar el que no los atacaran, así que debían huir cuanto antes.

- ¿Y Zuko? - se paró Katara.

- No te preocupes, está con Appa. Estará con nosotros.

- No entiendo qué habéis hecho.

Aang sonrió simplemente. Iroh ni siquiera había preguntado nada. Se lo imaginaba todo. Cogió a Katara del brazo y le dijo:

- Es mejor que nos alejemos un poco sin que nos vean.

Al principio fueron pegados al muro para que los guardias exteriores no los vieran, pero en cuanto perdieron de vista la vigilancia, se separaron de su amparo y vagaron un poco por la sombra fría que proyectaba el muro. Al poco apareció Appa intentando no gruñir muy alto y los subió a todo a su silla.

- Sería mejor que nos dirigiéramos a Omashu. - comentó Iroh con cara seria.

- Sí, creo que ahora es el único aliado fiable del Reino de la Tierra que tenemos. - Zuko agregó.

- Pienso lo mismo. - Se apresuró a decir Katara. -

* * *

Appa ya estaba algo cansado, pero no irían a parar. Ahora se encontraban en medio del desierto y aunque era agotador, al caer la noche podrían avanzar algo más. Katara iba intentando recoger el máximo agua del ambiente y, de su propio sudor y de algunos cactus, separaba la parte que se podría beber. Al menos morir de sed, no morirían.

.

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:**

* * *

**_Pobre Appa..._**

_**bronkaloka: Gracias por la sugerencia tienes razón, lo he añadido en este capítulo, ya que con el ajetreo a Aang no le ha dado tiempo a pensar XD muchas gracias por seguir la historia.**_

_**Mish: Gracias, me halaga que me digas eso. Espero o intentaré no decepcionarte con la trama.**_

_**Nefertari Queen: No me ha dado tiempo de leer tus últimos capítulos, pero cada vez veo que mi historia se separa de la tuya. Igualmente me halaga que me sigas leyendo, y sí, esto de la "desinspiración" es temporal, ahora me han entrado ganas de escribir más y he reorganizado la historia y ahora me salen unos 29 capítulos! Hahahaha. Sobre el Rey, siempre he pensado que no estaría mal que estuviera involucrado, para eso es el rey! hahahaa**_

_**Gracias a todos y todas por seguir leyendo!**_

_**PD: Lo siento por el retraso, pero se ve que tengo un problema con FF y no me deja editar mis historias no acabadas. Tengo que hacer una cosa rara con los enlaces para poder hacerlo y no lo he averiguado hasta ahora.**_


	10. Omashu I

A lo lejos ya divisaban Omashu. Appa realmente estaba tan contento que su vuelo, a pesar de ser algo más bajo, fue acelerado. El agotado animal necesitaba comer y beber cuanto antes. El pobrecito no se había quejado en todo el viaje porque sabía que era de vital importancia para Aang llegar a Omashu cuanto antes. El avatar y él estaban muy unidos, a penas con una mirada o una caricia en su frondoso pelaje podían comunicarse y saber la necesidad de uno y del otro. El joven había aprendido mucho de su amigo.

De Momo no sabían tanto. Estuvo mucho tiempo sin separarse de ellos, pero éstos últimos meses, había decidido quedarse junto a Sokka y Suki. Parecía algo cansado de ir dando vueltas por ahí con Aang y de tener que conocer los alrededores de donde estaba por su cuenta, evidentemente, a partir de historias insólitas que sólo a Momo le podían pasar. Ahora quería algo de paz, pero el Avatar lo echaba de menos.

* * *

Una vez en Omashu, Bumi recibió cálidamente a todo el grupo y de detrás de él apareció Toph con una sonrisita.

- Vaya, pies inquietos, vemos que se os han complicado mucho las cosas...

- Sí, Toph... la verdad es que no nos esperábamos este ataque por parte de los governantes.

- Ya ves, para fiarse. - Soltó Toph con un soplido.

Todos rieron, no con mucha energía, pero rieron. El comentario de Toph los había destensado un poco, pero su cansancio era tal que no podían soltar una carcajada mayor para relajarse más todavía.

- Veo que estáis cansados, amigos. - Observó Bumi. - Vayamos a mi palacio y os ofreceré un lugar para descansar y comer.

- Gracias Bumi. - Agradecieron Katara, Iroh y Zuko.

- Gracias, loco amigo. Espero que esta vez la sala amueblada sea un poco diferente a la última vez que estuvimos allí. - Comentó Aang intentando evadir por un momento un problema mayor.

- ¿Qué? ¿No te gustó como la decoramos? Vaya, ya decía yo que la veía muy recargada...

Ante el comentario, Katara y Aang no pudieron aguantar una carcajada algo más suelta.

- Me alegro que estéis vivos. Anda, seguidme.

* * *

Bumi había preparado tres habitaciones. Aunque era viejo, no era tonto ni estaba senil. Sabía que Aang y Katara preferirían estar juntos, y nadie opondría tampoco resistencia a que lo estuvieran. A pesar de su vieja edad, estaba lúcido e igual de loco que de joven. Verdaderamente era un hombre sano y resistente. Es por ello que podía entrenar a menudo con Toph y ambos intentaban dominar mejor la tierra y el metal.

La tres habitaciones no eran nada pequeñas pero sí algo austeras y de forma circular.

Aunque se habían esforzado en decorarla más de lo común, para Zuko seguía siendo "no haber nada". La habitación del Señor del Fuego estaba decorada de rojo y algunos detalles en negro y dorado. Las telas colgadas que había en la pared no llevaban el símbolo de la Nación del Fuego pero sí los de la Tierra, y aunque no fueran de su patria, Zuko podía ver que no era con mala intención, sino lo contrario: ellos habían establecido un pacto de no violencia y amistad. Era una cortesía más que una ofensa. Los colores aplicados lo decían. Los muebles que complementaban la habitación eran una cama, un armario, una pequeña mesa y silla y una mesita de noche con sus cajones, todos de un mármol rojizo con brechas menos la silla. Ya que Zuko no dominaba el metal ni había el deseo de que tuviera que hacer esfuerzos excesivos para acceder a los muebles, la puerta al exterior, las puertas del armario y las cajoneras y la silla estaban hechas de un metal muy ligero y fino que combinaba perfectamente con el mármol rojo. Era muy apropiado para un maestro del ía detalles como los pomos y la lámparas arrimadas a la pared que también eran de mármol.

Iroh era bastante conformista en el aspecto formal y decorativo, además de por sí, él era una persona sencilla. Su cuarto era similar al de Zuko sólo que en el espacio central había una mesa de Pai Sho con todas sus fichas y el mármol de los muebles era blanco roto con leves brechas grisáceas. En cuanto vio su juego favorito, su cara se iluminó.

En cambio, la habitación de Aang y Katara era muy distinta en colores. Habían conseguido ambientarla en las Tribus del Agua pero también en los Nómadas del Aire. El color general de la habitación era el azul y un naranja claro casi amarillo. En la pared había dos telas colagas, una azul y otra de ese color amarillo anaranjado con el símbolo de la Tierra, en blanco y en marrón, respectivamente. Las sábanas de la cama eran azules y los detalles como el filo de la tela y los cojines eran del otro. Al principio podía ser una combinación bizarra, pero después no quedaba nada mal e incluso era relajante y divertida. El mármol de los muebles era de un blanco puro que hacía recordar a la nieva de los polos. Katara se emocionó con eso.

Bumi se había tomado muchas molestias en pensar la decoración de las habitaciones. Además había decidido que serían sus habitaciones por si alguna otra vez querían visitarlo e él o a su sucesor o sucesora, ya que sabía que a pesar de su buena forma física y su tirada de años, tarde o temprano se iría. En la puerta metálica había grabado el nombre de cada propietario de la habitación. Los cuatro estuvieron gratamente agradecidos.

* * *

Durante la cena, la tensión ya no era la misma de la llegada, pero el tema central de la conversación estaba claro. No tenían muchos ánimos, pero era vital hablar de ello.

- Bumi, ¿sabes si alguien más está con los nuevo Dai Li? - preguntó Zuko.

- Ya sabía que se estaba cociendo algo en Ba Sing Se. Hace unos meses, vinieron unos generales a pedirme que me uniera y me negué. Por ahora no me han hecho nada porque somos fuertes, pero dudo que se queden quietos. Lo más seguro es que me consideren también enemigo y no sólo a mí, sino también aquellos que te apoyan o que tienen un tratado de paz contigo como los polos.

- ¿Los polos? - Katara se sobresaltó.

- Sí. Por ahora, como bien sabéis, las tribus del agua se han mantenido al margen de una nueva lucha. Su filosofía es diferente y no quieren otra guerra. Por ahora están a salvo porque allí los maestros de la tierra no tienen posibilidades de ganar, pero son capaces de crear algún ejército traidor dentro o crear algún método de destrucción que les haga daño.

- Eso es horroroso. - Inquirió Iroh. - Se volverán como era antes la Nación del Fuego.

- Sí. Y agradeced que Ozai y Azula ya no tengan sus poderes i estén medio locos, sino los llamarían para tu destrucción, Zuko. - miró al nombrado seriamente. - Vigila a Mai, piensa que ahora está sola en tu palacio. No tardarán a atacaros.

- Menudo panorama. - soltó Aang con un suspiro.

- No creas que todo va en contra de la Nación del Fuego. - ahora Bumi miró a Aang. - Lo más seguro es que entre todo este follón vayana a por ti. Para ellos no has sido justo, deberías haber castigado a la Nación del Fuego y matarlos, en lugar de haber quitado los poderes a su rey y su loca princesita.

Se creó un silencio. Ahora había dos problemas: proteger a los ciudadanos de la Nación del Fuego y proteger al Avatar.

- No os preocupéis por nosotros. - Dijo Toph. - Estaremos de vuestra parte, pase lo que pase. E iré con vosotros en la lucha.

- ¿Estás segura, Toph?

- Sí. ¡Tenía ganas ya de moverme!

.

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

* * *

_**Bueno, cada vez escribo más y este capítulo lo partí en dos porque así lo preferí.**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios :)**_

_**Saludos.**_


	11. Omashu II

La noche fue dividida por los pensamientos de cada uno.

Por una parte, Zuko no podía dormir preocupado por Mai. ¿Y si ahora mismo estaban atacando? ¿Y si no llegaba a tiempo? Es verdad lo que Bumi había dicho. Si los nuevo Dai Li querían acabar con él, lo más seguro es que fueran a por sus seres queridos, como habían hecho con Iroh, pero ya estaban tardando, ¿no? Quizás se estaban infiltrando poco a poco porque querían asegurarse de destruirlo bien. Aunque la protección del palacio era muy buena y contaba con los mejores maestros del arte de la lucha y del fuego, no significaba que no hubiera traidores o topos. ¿Qué debía hacer? No podía partir impetuosamente hacia la Nación del Fuego y dejar Ba Sing Se como estaba. Él sabía, que a pesar del paraíso interior que habían montado, el pueblo que se estaba dando cuenta que algo no iba bien estaba sufriendo. Además, debían contactar con los mercenarios de la arena antes de que se unieran a Ba Sing Se y esperaba, fervientemente, que todavía no hubiera ocurrido. La rabia y odio de Ba Sing Se había hecho que su organización no fuera del todo perfecta. Simplemente habían creado un grupo fuerte que atacara a lo bruto y, por suerte, no tenían ningún plan organizado con exactitud ni maduro como para destruir medio mundo. O almenos eso parecía. De esta manera, cortar las raíces del problema no causaría grandes víctimas y no sería una rebelión de 100 años. También contaban con una topo: Joo Dee. Ella estaba a favor de la paz y no deseaba ser manipulada de nuevo. Esperaba que pudiera ir enviando pájaros mensajeros con información relevante para destruir ese ejército. El gran problema del Reino de la Tierra era que su extensión era muy grande y era una de las Naciones más poderosas en ese aspecto.

Se dio la vuelta y continuó pensando. Su tío no había dicho nada al respecto, ¿sabía algo más o no decía nada precisamente porque no lo sabía? Iroh todavía seguía siendo un misterio para él. Su semblante serio le hacía cuetionarse si realmente no estaba trazando un plan o pensaba en una estrategia, fuera suya o del enemigo. Quizás por la mañana le contara aquello que lo tenía en ese estado de silencio.

En ese momento, Iroh no estaba durmiendo. Estaba sentado delante de la mesa de Pai Sho pensando. No hacía ningún movimiento. La única pieza puesta en medio del tablera era la del Loto Blanco.

Por otra parte, se encontraban Aang y Katara en el cuarto. Hacía tiempo que no estaban juntos y eso provocaba que estuvieran algo nerviosos. Aang deseaba tocarla y tenerla cerca de su cuerpo, poder besarla sin estar pendiente que alguien la hiriera o que hubiera en aquel momento en una explosión. A Katara le pasaba lo mismo. La emoción del viaje había hecho avivar los recuerdos de sus primeros encuentros y después de los momentos en que cuidaba de él. También recordó en el momento en el que él le confesó su amor y, el mejor recuerdo de todos, el beso después de la guerra. A pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando en Ba Sing Se y que afectaba al mundo entero, en aquel momento, los pensamientos de ambos estaban en el uno y en el otro. Por unos minutos, la rebelión que se avecinaba estaba muy lejos.

Aang se acercó a ella. A Katara se le aceleró el corazón y se sonrojó. Aang se acercó un poco más y la cogió de la cintura.

- Katara...

Y su rostro se acercó más todavía hasta el límite de que sus labios rozaran los de Katara. Ella no opuso resistencia y se dejó besar. Puso las manos sobre su cuello y profundizó un poco más el beso. Ni a Aang ni a Katara les bastaba con verse. Querían más, querían sentirse y estar juntos. Pero el avatar sabía que eso era difícil en sus situación y ya se lo habían dicho los anteriores a él: no podrás llevar una vida normal. Es por ello que durante mucho tiempo quisieron apartarlo de todo aquello que comportaba amor y relación social amorosa. Katara debía entender su papel y debía ser comprensiva con él. Sin embargo, los dos estaban desesperados por estar aunque fuera un día en paz el uno con el otro y poder hacer alguna actividad como una pareja normal. Otro factor importante era que cada uno pertenecía a una nación distinta y, aunque no estaba prohibido el estar con alguien diferente, se hacía difícil por la costumbres y maneras de pensar. Katara, por muy activa que fuera, le gustaba quedarse en una comunidad, mientras que Aang tenía sangre nómada e inevitablemente adoraba viajar y no parar con los pies en el suelo. Eran sus naturalezas.

No pudiendo más, Aang cogió a Katara y la tiró encima de la cama. La miró profundamente y la volvió a besar, lo más pasional que pudo, dándole a entender lo que quería, lo que deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Katara se lo devolvió y sus manos acariciaban su espalda y pasaban por sus anchos hombros. Sí, los estaban deseando, pero no habían tenido la oportunidad. Quizás no fuera el momento perfecto, pero lo necesitaban. Las últimas separaciones habían sido demasiado y les había afectado. En cuanto uno se acercara al otro, sus pieles se ponían de gallina y cuando se besaban, se derretían como un copo de nieve en contacto con el sol. Aang empezó a besarla por el cuello con besitos cortos y lentos y una de sus manos empezó a bajar acariciando todo el costado de su amada. A Katara eso la excitaba mucho, nunca había visto a Aang con ese brillo tan especial en los ojos, con esa cara tan adulta y con ese deseo que encerraba. Pensaba que seguiría siendo el inocente niño que conoció en el iceberg, pero no, ya no, era todo un hombre que la amaba y estaba dispuesto a protegerla ante cualquier peligro. Aang comenzó a desabrochar el vestido, que le habían prestado en el castillo, lentamente. Ella sabía que no podía resistirse así que arqueó un poco el cuerpo para que fuera más fácil. Eso puso mucho al avatar. Acabó de quitár el vestido a Katara. Ahora se veía con su sujetador de tela y el pantalón verde de Omashu. Aang contempló su firme piel y la acarició. Volvió a darle besos por el cuello pero fue bajando más y más, pasando por la clavícula, por encima del pecho (ya se entetendría más tarde), jugó con el bonito ombligo de la morena y cuando llegó bajo éste, comenzó a bajarle el pantalón, mirándola a la vez, diciéndole que no se dentendría llegados a ese punto. Para aprobar lo que estaba haciendo, Katara se quitó sus zapatos con los pies. Mientras el muchaco le quitaba el pantalón, ella se incorporó un poco y empezó a deshacerle el lazo de la cintura, cosa que provocó que le pudiera quitar la parte superior de su traje y se le cayeran los pantalones.

- Vaya, Katara, pensé que no harías esto.

Pero Katara ya no atendía a razones y le dio un beso. Aang le quitó la tela que hacía de sujetador y la miró con ojos entre emocionados y salvajes.

- Eres preciosa, Katara.

Y, con su lengua, empezó a jugar con sus pezones. Eso hizo que Katara gimiera. Y eso a su vez, provocó más a Aang para querer bajar su mano a la zona íntima de su novia.

- Ah, Aang...

- ¿Qué, ahora ya no eres tan atrevida?

Qué desafío. La había retado y eso no podía quedar así. Empezó a bajar sus manos recorriendo el musculoso torso del avatar hasta llegar bajo el ombligo. Lo miró con una sonrisita colorada y, por encima del calzoncillo, empezó a acariciar su masculinidad. Las pocas veces que había estado junto a Aang la había notado. Era algo que la excitaba mucho, pero no lo decía ni se atrevía a tocarla, simplemente quería más contacto corporal. Katara quería tenerla, sí. Estaba dura y erguida. Luego metió un poco la mano bajo el calzoncillo y lo miró a los ojos. Ahora estaban ambos iguales, con las manos cerca de las zonas más peligrosas de todo su cuerpo. Katara muy sonrojada y excitada y qué decir de Aang. Él sí que estaba excitado por ver que su chica también deseaba lo mismo que él y que le demostraba confianza.

- Katara, ¿entonces de verdad lo quieres?

- Ahá. - contestó sin vacilar y muy colorada.

Aang le quitó la única prenda que le quedaba a Katara y empezó a acariciarle su parte más íntima. Le encantaba a Katara, no podía evitar respirar más rápido y agitar su corazón. Su mano se alejó del calzoncillo del Aang y se posó en su cuello. El avatar no le permitía cerrar las piernas. Luego de acariciar la zona, empezó a meter un dedo y ella gimió.

- ¡Aaaaaaah, Aang!

- Si en algún momento te hago daño, dímelo.

- No, no me haces daño, ¡sigue, por favor!

Aang llegó a introducirle hasta tres dedos provocando que Katara llegara una vez al éxtasis.

- Tranquila, no acabará ahí. - Y sonrió.

Se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa y se acercó a Katara más. Sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca, rozándose. Uno clamaba entrar, tenerla para él, llevarla al cielo y darle placer; la otra clamaba que entrara, tenerlo para ella, que la llevara al cielo y que le diera placer.

- Aang, te quiero.

- Yo también.

Y el avatar la penetró. En ese momento ambos sintieron una oleada de placer extraordinaria, nunca experimentada. Aang empezó a mover las caderas para que su miembro entrara y saliera por ahora lenta pero suavemente. Si se aceleraba, sabía que acabaría pronto y no quería que Katara se quedara con las ganas. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo que pensara, su ritmo se fue incrementando: sus embestidas eran más rápidas y profundas. A la vez, Katara balanceaba su cadera dándole más placer todavía. Tanto él como ella estaban disfrutando del cuerpo del otro.

- Ka... Katara, si continúas así... yo... aaah...

Ambos comenzaron a moverse frenéticamente, dejándose llevar por el placer y la lujuría, sudando, moviéndose, gimiendo sin importarles el mundo exterior. Los brazos de Aang estaban tensos a cada lado de la cabeza de Katara. Su embestidas cambiaron: ahora eran más rápidas todavía y Katara ya no sabía contener su deseo.

- ¡Aaaah, Aaaaang!

- ¡Katara!

Aang hizo la última embestida, más fuerte y penetrante que ninguna. A Aang se le tensaron más los brazos y notó un latigazo eléctrico recorriéndole la espina dorsal y sus fuertes palpitaciones. A Katara se le tensaron los músculos de las piernas y se apretó más al cuerpo de Aang. Los dos llegaron a la vez al clímax, al orgasmo.

Se tumbaron uno a lado del otro, respirando agitadamente, sin poder decir nada. Se miraron y ambos se sonrieron. El haber saciado aquel deseo que hacía tiempo tenían guardado los había unido más que nunca. Contentos y cansados, se abrazaron, cerraron los ojos y se quedaron dormidos. Querían estar despiertos para aprovechar el momento. Sabían que por ahora no tendrían más oportunidades como esa de estar juntos en cuerpo y alma. Pero también eran conscientes de que el día siguiente estaría lleno de discusiones por lo que hacer y decisiones importantes para intentar acabar pronto esta rebelión.

.

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

* * *

_**Bueno, he aquí este capitulillo, ¿qué os ha parecido? (risas)**_

_**Antes de contestar a algunos comentarios, quiero decir que estaré de parón por una temporada puesto que los estudios me lo reclaman. Por suerte, de esta serie tengo unos cuantos capítulos ya escritos, así que me será más fácil ir publicando. Igualmente me tendréis que perdonar para Semana Santa. Gracias por entenderme.**_

_**Nefertari Queen: Me alegra que te gusten mis descripciones. Realmente adoro entretenerme en los detalles. Pero si te fijas, a la vez lo resumo todo un poco. Así no lo hago muy pesado. Ya verás más adelante.**_

_**Gracias por seguir leyéndome.**_


	12. La gente del desierto

La discusión sobre qué hacer era lo único que les importaba. No podian volver a Ba Sing Se y atacar como si nada para detener a los que estaban provocando la rebelión. Eso calentaría más el ambiente y podía provocar que aquellos que no estaban decididos a estar contra la Nación del Fuego se unieran a su causa. Por otra parte, si permitían que el consejo general y el Dai Li de Ba Sing Se se movieran y buscaran a más afiliados, la rebelión se tornaría incontrolable. Por ahora Zuko se daba cuenta que los generales Shu y Fiu se estaban moviendo muy poco a poco y el Rey, a pesar de estar metido en el ajo, tampoco daba muchas señales de movimiento. Era viejo y eso podía hacer que estuviera planeando algo más gordo. ¿O también estaba controlado? Ba Sing Se no solamente era una fortaleza física, sino también mental. Ahora ya habían descubiertos los verdaderos rebeldes: "Los vengadores" no eran más que una tapadera del nuevo Dai Li y los generales para entretener al Avatar y poderlo pillar "descuidado" (o llámalo, cansado o atento a otra pelea). Quizás, lo mejor que podían hacer era asegurar la colaboración de la extensión de terreno más grande de todo el Reino de la Tierra: El desierto de Si Wong.

Zuko se acercó a Aang:

- Creo que ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es hablar con la gente del desierto. Si están de nuestra parte, serán una gran barrera.

- Tienes razón, ya el desierto es una gran barrera, ¡si obtenemos su colaboración, podremos refrenarlos! - saltó Katara.

- No estaría mal tampoco pedir colaboración a la gente que nos encontramos en la Gran División, Los Zhang y los Gan ji ¿no creéis? - dijo Aang, acordándose de lo mucho que le costó que hicieran las paces.

- Creo que ellos los deberíamos dejar para un poco más adelante. Apuesto a que están de nuestro lado, les ayudaste mucho y dudo que vayan contra ti.

- Espero que sea así - Dijo Aang con la cabeza gacha.

- Nos tenemos que empezar a mover. Aang, Katara y yo iremos a hablar con la gente del desierto.

- ¿Y Iroh?

- No ha salido de su habitación hace rato. Desde ayer que lleva pensativo. No sé qué tendrá en la cabeza. Cuando regresemos, lo recogeremos e iremos a la Nación del Fuego.

- Tardaremos mucho si regresamos a la Nación del Fuego.

- ¿Y qué propones? ¡Seguro que algunos se han movido hasta allí para atacar el palacio!

Zuko frunció el ceño, su preocupación por Mai era evidente y también eso le hacía nublar un poco su juicio. Katara se acercó:

- Pienso que la Nación del Fuego es una isla que, además de alejada, está llena de maestros del fuego. No creo que ahora de golpe fueran a atacar si ni siquiera tienen un gran ejército ni flotas que les permitan llegar.

- Tiene razón Zuko, cálmate. Sé que te preocupa Mai y tu nación, pero seamos realistas, el problema está en la Nación de la Tierra. - dijo una voz por detrás.

Iroh estaba allí de pie, con un semblante serio que les hacía preocuparse por la situación. Toph y Bumi se unieron a la conversación.

- Lo mejor será que vayáis a buscar gente de la Tierra que esté de vuestra parte. Pensad que la Nación de la Tierra es muy poderosa porque engloba un gran terreno y una gran cantidad de pueblos con gente que ha sufrido por culpa de la Nación del Fuego. No todos estarán felices de que la paz se haya logrado sin castigar al Rey del Fuego y a su gente.

Zuko afirmó con la cabeza. Tenían razón, no podía cegarse por sus sentimientos. Siempre había sido muy impulsivo y eso lo había llevado a ahacer daño a sus seres queridos, como ya le había pasado con su tío Iroh.

* * *

- ¡Mira que pedirnos tiempo! ¡La rebelión no tardará en comenzar, y su colaboración es crucial! - gritó el genral Fiu desde un lado de la mesa en la que estaba su hermano y el Rey.

- Tranquilo, no creo que se nieguen. ¿Qué deben al avatar y a la Nación del Fuego? Nada. Seguro que conseguimos su colaboración. - djo Shu, acomodándose en su silla.

- Creo que te confías mucho. ¡Deberíamos obligarlos!

- Esa sí que no creo que sea la manera. - Interrumpió el Rey. - ¿Nos quejamos de que la Nación del Fuego nos oprimió y nos atacó y ahora queremos obligar y oprimir a nuestro propio pueblo y amigos?

- ¡Calla, viejo! A veces hay que hacer sacrificios, no sé cómo no te puedes dar cuenta siendo el Rey de Ba Sing Se. La gente necesita un empujoncito para que se decida. No los obligaremos. - Se rió Shu.

* * *

Aang, Katara, Toph, Zuko y Iroh se dirigieron al Desierto de Si Wong montados en Appa. Por un momento Katara se preocupó por el bisonte volador. Recordaba en los tiempos de guerra, que a Appa le cansaba mucho llevar a cuatro personas encima y volando. Ese día estaba llevando a cinco, más adultas y se iba a adentrar en el desierto. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus preocupaciones, miró al animal y se dio cuenta que éste había crecido también al igual que ellos. Aparentaba tener más fuerza y resistencia. Luego miró a Aang por si éste le podía dar una respuesta similar a la que ella pensaba.

- Tranquila, podrá. - La cogió por el hombro y la acercó a él.

Eso la tranquilizó.

* * *

Pasadas unas horas llegaron a una base de la gente del desierto. Aang la había descubierto durante sus viajes. Gran parte de la base se encontraba bajo tierra y sólo se podía entrar con el control de la tierra. Era un buen sitio para no pasar calor durante el día. Luego durante la noche, la gente salía a respirar aire fresco. Descendieron del cielo y fueron recibidos por el jefe del grupo. Se componía de tres niveles: el terrestre, el primer subterráneo y el segundo subterráneo. El terrestre era una serie de construcciones redondeadas con ventanas muy pequeñas, se encontraban algunos comercios para exteriores y plantas (cactus) que soportaban el calor y les daban alimento. Todo lo más austero posible. El primer y segundo subterráneo eran una serie de pasillos que recordaba a un hormiguero pero en gran tamaño. El segundo era más fresco que el primero, pero la mayoría de vida se hacía en éste último que tenía diferentes salas y habitaciones para la gente que vivía o necesitaba hospedarse allí. El segundo nivel era para guardar pertenencias, materiales y comida (se conservaba mejor), era un almacén básicamente. Esos dos niveles se comunicaban por una especie de ascensores que se controlaban con la tierra, aunque en caso de emergencia también había escaleras.

- Bienvenido de nuevo Avatar. Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos.

En ese momento, Toph reconoció la voz. Era la misma que, tiempo atrás, había robado a Appa pero se escuchaba algo más varonil y adulta. Aang recordó también ese momento y en su cara se notó un poco de dolor. El hombre sabía que lo habían reconocido y les saludó respetuosamente. Pensaron que les iban a atacar, habían entrado a su base como si nada, pero es como si los estuvieran esperando.

- Hemos cambiado un poco.

Les hizo señas para que le siguieran. Bajaron al primer nivel, donde la temperatura era perfecta para estar. Appa se negó bajar, así que lo dejaron en el nivel terrestre debajo de la sombra y con agua. Los cuatro pasaron hacía una sala no muy grande donde había unas cuantas mesas y sillas. Parecía una sala común pero no había mucha gente. Allí se produjo un gran incómodo silencio cuando los que ya estaban allí vieron al Avatar. El hombre le cedió asiento. Todos allí sabían a qué habían venido Aang y sus amigos.

- El general Shu ya ha venido a pedirnos colaboración.

El silencio siguió. Toph notaba como los corazones de su grupo se estaban acelerando. Aang y Zuko temían que los tomaran de rehenes y les entrgaran a Ba Sing Se.

- Les pedimos más tiempo.

- ¿Quiere decir eso que os lo estáis pensando y que hay posibilidades de que os vayáis a nuestro bando? - se alteró Aang.

El maestro de la tierra cerró los ojos y se produjo un nuevo silencio. Los abrió y empezó a explicar.

- En el pasado sé que fui muy impulsivo e hice cosas que no debía hacer. Nosotros, la gente del desierto, no sufrimos en especial por la gente del Nación del Fuego. Esta zona era árida y seca y, aunque a ellos eso les era favorable, no vinieron a atacarnos porque por entonces no le supusimos un gran peligro. Con el tiempo empezamos a hacerles de mercenarios. No estábamos siempre vigilados, puesto que nuestro control nos permitía desaparecer a su vista pero si alguna vez nos negábamos a hacer algún encargo suyo, sabíamos que tendría consecuencias. Así que decidimos no solamente hacer de mercenarios para la Nación del Fuego, sino que para otros también. Y a veces nos metíamos a vender cosas "que nos encontrábamos" en el mercado negro. No vivíamos mal, no hubo ni matanza ni maltratos, no al menos físicos. Cuando nos enteramos de que el Avatar estaba vivo y te encontramos en el nido de aquellos bichos, no quise admitir que me había equivocado en el negocio que había hecho. Ell ministro de Cultura de Ba Sing Se se había enterado de vuestro viaje hacía allí y quería un método de retenerte: con Appa. Así que nos pidió que si pasabais por ahí, intentáramos cogerlo. Al ver tu poder, me asusté de verdad, pero recobré la esperanza al mismo tiempo. Ahora después de mucho tiempo, te vuelvo a pedir disculpas.

Aang siguió callado. Él prosiguió.

- Temo que si no me uno al Dai Lee, vengan a por mí. Ellos son maestros de la Tierra al igual que nosotros y pueden destruir todo esto que hemos creado y el nuevo futuro que intentamos seguir.

Esa frases tensaron el cuerpo de Aang y de Zuko.

- Pero no quiero que empiece una guerra en la que pueda salir herido o en la que me obliguen a luchar. Nos hemos quedado como transportistas y mercaderes, nos gusta esta vida y no queremos convertirnos en guerreros.

- ¿Estáis diciendo que no queréis luchar, que os abstenéis a entrar en un bando? - preguntó Katara.

- Sería lo ideal, pero no es plausible. - paró, miró a los presentes y continuó. - Tengo una deuda contigo, Avatar, no solamente te perjudiqué, sino que interferí en la paz con el mundo. Me uniré a vosotros y conmigo también mi gente. - Se giró y vio como los demás afirmaban con la cabeza.

En toda la sala se notó un gran alivio. La tensión que se había creado hacía unos minutos había desaparecido. Ahora los cuerpos estaban más relajados y el grupo del avatar, contento. Aang y Katara se abrazaron. Aang miró al hombre del desierto y le agradeció su colaboración.

- Te lo agradecemos mucho. No queremos que se provoque otra guerra.

- El Dai Li está creando otra vez un ambiente de inseguridad que ya no queremos. Quiere convertir en sus enemigos a todos aquellos que no quieren atacar contra la Nación del Fuego, ya sea porque no quieren luchar o porque no quieren una nueva guerra. - dijo Zuko. - Sé que mucha gente debe estar resentida con mi Nación, pero intentaré compensar ese malestar y ofrecerles ayuda y confianza. No soy ni mi abuelo, ni mi padre.

Aang le puso una mano en el hombro y siguió él hablando:

- Más que luchar, nos gustaría que hicierais de barrera en caso de que el Dai Li o los Generales Shu y Fui quisieran pasar por aquí.

- Eso está hecho. El desierto es caprichoso pero también controlable por aquellos que lo sabemos mover.

Y ambos sonrieron.

.

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

* * *

_**Después de una Semana Santa he vuelto. Lo siento por dejaros con la intriga o las ganas de más. Como recompensa os subo dos capítulos que ya tenía escritos y espero que me perdonéis si estas semana no subo más porque estoy muy liada con la universidad.**_

**_Gracias por vuestros Reviews, me animan mucho!_**


	13. Kyoshi, Suki y un bienvenido

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? - preguntó Katara.

- Tendríamos que hablar con la Isla de Kyoshi y el pueblo de Chin. Que ellos se nos unan, será también importante. - Dijo Zuko serio.

- Sí, será lo mejor. - afirmó Aang.

Katara se quedó pensando y en seguida se dio cuenta de quién estaba en la Isla de Kyoshi: Sokka y Suki. Habían acabado juntos y formado una feliz pareja. A pesar de que Sokka tenía problemas de indecisión para casarse, por la huella que le dejó Yue, ambos decidieron casarse. Suki sabía que Sokka seguiría recordando a Yue cada luna llena, pero también debía comprenderlo, debió ser muy duro para él, así que lo aceptó y se dijo a sí misma de tener la paciencia de estar a su lado y, si pudiera ser, lograr que la olvidara para que no le causara más daño. La ceremonia de casamiento fue doble: una en la tribu del agua, al más puro estilo del Polo Sur, y la otra en la Isla Kyoshi. Katara empezó a recordar las dos bodas (asistió a ambas) y la discusión de cuál hacer primero. Sokka decía de hacer primero al estilo Kyoshi, pero Suki se negó, puesto que luego vivirían en Kyoshi (eso lo habían decidido ambos), prefería que fuera la segunda y así ya se quedaban allí. Las ceremonias fueron preciosas y felices, con ambientaciones tan distintas que cualquiera podría pensar que Sokka y Suki no podían ser compatibles.

La ceremonia en el Polo Sur la presidió el mismo padre de Katara y Sokka puesto que era el jefe de la tribu y Pakku, el maestro más avanzado que había ido. El lugar donde se celebró la unión fue en el nuevo templo que ayudaron a construir los maestros llegados del Polo Norte. Era un gran iglú con una preciosa entrada doble y un techo en forma de bóveda muy curioso. La primera entrada era una arcada con dos columnas en las que aparecía el símbolo del agua y la siguiente entrada era la típica cerrada de un iglú. Justo debajo de la bóveda, hecha de hielo más fino como un cristal más que con rectángulos de hielo, había una mesa en forma de luna con un mantel azul y con pieles puestas decorativas en las paredes y en el suelo. Alrededor de la mesa había un espacio sin nada tipo pasillo y luego empezaba a haber filas de sillas en hielo. Cada ciertas sillas había un espacio formando así radios para facilitar el paso de la gente. Detrás de la última fila de sillas quedaba espacio para otro pasillo y unas finas columnas que entre ellas colgaban banderas azules y blancas de las Tribus del Agua, tanto de los Polos como la hermandad que tenían con la gente del Pantano (aunque estos se negaban a ir porque hacía frío y la nieve parecía aburrida). La Tribu del Augua del Polo Sur era mucho más pequeña que la del Polo Norte y menos grandiosa, pero muy acogedora. El día de la boda, Suki se vistió con el traje de novia que se solía poner allí. Era polar, muy calentito, blanco con detalles en azul en la cintura, en el pecho, en las mangas y en la caída del vestido. Tenía el pelo recogido con un moñito y con dos mechones (con algunas cuentas) que, en lugar de quedar sueltos, se unían al moño y dejaban caer unas cintas blancas y azules. Y en el cuello llevaba puesto un collar de comprimiso muy bien tallado por Sokka (increíble, ¿verdad? Pero soca ha madurado, ha mejorado y para el collar se esforzó mucho). Sokka llevaba un traje también blanco y polar con detalles azules. Su coleta de lobo (ahora más larga) estaba recogida por una goma blanca.

La ceremonia transcurrió perfectamente. Los dos debían estar sentados en unas sillas frente a la mesa de la luna. Su padre les dio la bendición, se levantaron y se dieron un tierno beso. Luego hubo fiesta tribal, con nieve, cantos y bailes. Ambos estaban muy contentos y preparados para repetirlo en el Reino de la Tierra.

La celebración en la Isla Kyoshi, fue más tranquila pero también muy bonita. Se celebró en el gimnasio donde entrenaban las guerreras Kyoshi. Quién llevó la ceremonia fue el jefe o alcalde la del pueblo de la isla. Habían decorado el gimnasio con símbolos de la avatar Kyoshi, como era allí tradición. En las paredes colgaban los abanicos y tiras de seda. En una punta de la sala se encontraban varios cojines que daban las posiciones de los que intervenían en la ceremonia. Había un cojín marrón que presidía el acto, donde se sentaba el alcalde; delante de éste, se encontraban dos verdes en los que se sentaban Suki y Sokka; a los lados del novio y la novia, habían dos cojines más pero marrones y eran para los testigos, que en este caso serían Katara y una guerrera Kyoshi, la mejor amiga de Suki; detrás ya se repartían los demás cojines, también marrones, que eran donde se sentaban los invitados. Sukki ese día se sentía más resplandeciente que nunca. Estaba celebrando su boda al estilo Kyoshi y eso la enorgullecía. Todas sus amigas, incluída Tai Li, iban vestidas con el traje de guerrera. Ella iba con un traje similar, pero esta vez no era de guerrera, sino de novia: lo único que cambiaba era el color del vestido era blanco y verde claro. El maquillaje era igual que el de guerrera. Sokka respetó la tradición y se puso un traje similar al de Suki pero su armadura era adaptada a un hombre: sus hombreras eran más anchas y no llevaba la cinta en la cabeza con los hilos de seda sino que iban liados a la cintura. Lo que también tuvo que hacer Sokka fue maquillarse, pero lo aceptó ceremonia fue tranquila. Finalizó con un beso. La fiesta de después fue con fuegos artificiales a la noche y baile.

Suki ahora estaba embarazada. Sokka estaba de acuerdo en que aquel ambiente sería bueno para su futuro hijo o futura hija, aunque estaba por ver, puesto que por sus venas podía correr sangre de maestro o maestra del agua. Quizás más adelante irían turnándose entre el Polo y la Isla. Ambos estaban muy impacientes. A Suki no le quedaba nada para dar a luz, como mucho un par de semanas. Katara estaba muy emocionada con esto, ¡iba a ser tía! Suki le había dicho que estuviera ella presente en el parto, pues seguro que era la más adecuada de todo el pueblo.

* * *

Aang, Katara, Toph, Zuko e Iroh aterrizaron en la isla Kyoshi. Katara estaba contentísima de poder visitar a su hermano después de tanto tiempo. Allí fueron recibidos con una gran sonrisa, como siempre hacían en Kyoshi (el chico de la espuma en la boca, al ver a Aang más guapo que antes, ¡no sólo echó espuma sino que le daban espasmos!). En seguida, Sokka y Suki aparecieron y los abrazaron a todos. Hacía tiempo que no se reunían todos, quién iba a decir que lo harían en esa isla. Katara nada más acabar el abrazo de Suki, puso su palma en el vientre de Suki (no iba con traje de guerrera, no podía) y notó una pequeña patada.

- ¡Será niño, seguro! - dijo feliz y miró a Aang, quien estaba saludando al alcalde.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Mai?

- Bien, le costó concebir pero ahora está perfectamente.

- ¡Ahá, así que estás más por Mai que por Suki, eh, hermanita! - Sokka saludó a su hermana y la abrazó.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Sokka! - sonrió.

Sokka sabía que Katara se había quedado al lado de Mai porque Aang estaba con Zuko y porque ella no tenía nadie de confianza a su alrededor más que ella.

- Anda, vamos a casa. Os irá bien un descanso. - dijo tranquilamente Suki.

- ¿Qué os trae por aquí? - miró Sokka a Aang. - Dudo que sea una simple visita.

Todos entraron en la casa de Sokka y Suki. Era una gran casa. Dentro había separaciones entre habitaciones y tenía un segundo piso que era la mitad de superficie de la casa (no era la planta completa) y tenía un par de camas para invitados. Sokka había había puesto bastantes camas de invitados por si alguna vez venía la trup de visita.

Se sentaron al rededor de una pequeña mesa y empezaron a hablar.

- Estamos reclutando gente del Reino de la Tierra que no esté en contra de la paz con la Nación del Fuego. Sabemos que es difícil que nos perdonen, pero no queremos otra guerra. - paró un momento y miró a Suki. - ¿Vosotros nos apoyaríais?

- Zuko, - dijo Sokka - ellos tampoco quieren guerra y están con el Avatar. Si Aang decide que es el mejor modo, ellos confiarán en el método, ¿verdad Suki?

- Sí. Nos cuesta confiar en la Nación del Fuego, pero también sabemos una cosa: tú no eres como tu padre, ni como tu abuelo, ni como tu bisabuelo. He tratado contigo y sabemos que no eres mala persona y que ahora eres un buen rey.

- Gracias. - dijo con sonrojo Zuko.

- Ahora queremos intentar tratar al Pueblo de Chin. No sé qué opinión tienen sobre esto, pero también me gustaría que, en caso de emergencia, podáis colaborar juntos. - Aang prosiguió.

Eso creó un silencio.

- No sé, Aang. Ya veremos. - sentenció Suki.

* * *

Esa noche, mientras cenaban Suki empezó a tener contracciones. ¡El bebé venía! Todo el mundo se revolucionó y contribuyó a crear el mejor espacio para que Suki pudiera dar a luz. Sokka ya estaba sudando y estaba más nervioso que nunca, no sabía qué hacer más que estar junto a Suki y dejar que le destrozara la mano. Zuko también entró en estado de pánico y eso le recordó que dentro de poco le tocaría a él ser al que le rompieran los huesos de la mano también.

Katara había mejorado en el campo de la sanación. No olvidaba que eso también era control del agua y, como buena maestra, debería dominarlo bien. Ahora era mucho más rápida, podía curar heridas más profundas y hacer otro tipo de sanaciones. Controló agua alrededor de su palma y la puso encima del vientre de Suki. El agua brillaba y le estaba calmando los dolores de parto.

Esa noche a penas durmieron, todos en la casa y algunos de fuera estuvieron pendientes del nacimiento. Sobre las tres de la madrugada, el bebé salió del vientre de su madre rosita y llorando como un bebé sano. ¡Y era niño! ¡Katara realmente lo había notado! Sokka y Suki no podían ser más felices. Su hijo, su precioso hijo, ya había nacido y se veía fuerte y lindo.

Katara y los demás se retiraron de la sala para dejarlos solos un momento. Se merecían disfrutar de su bebé a solas, conocerlo y ponerle nombre. Las guerreras Kyoshi ya no estaban, habían decidido irse a descansar y los otros conocidos también, ya se enterarían de todo al día siguiente. Zuko y Iroh, se fueron a dormir. Zuko parecía pálido y Iroh tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja porque le parecía maravilloso ver salir a la luz una nueva vida. Toph también decidió irse a dormir. Ahora sólo quedaban Aang y Katara en lo que sería el comedor. Aang estaba mirando por la ventana la luna creciente. Katara se le acercó por detrás y lo abrazó. Estaba sensible después de haber visto el nacimiento de su sobrino.

- Qué bonito ha sido, ¿verdad?

Aang no dijo nada. Katara se movió a su lado y vio que su mirada estaba ausente. Igualmente siguió.

- Todavía no ha abierto los ojos, ¿de qué color crees que los tiene?

Katara miraba a Aang. Pasado unos segundo éste la miró y le mostró una leve sonrisa.

- Mañana Zuko y yo iremos a negociar con el Pueblo de Chin. No sé si querrán colaborar, tengo algo de miedo.

- Aang... - lo miró con tristeza. - No te preocupes, no pienses en eso ahora, ¿vale? Mañana ya lo verás. Siente la vida que ha llegado. ¡Suki ha tenido un bebé! Piensa en esa felicidad, ¿vale?

Aang la siguió mirando y sonrío un poco más. Katara siguió.

- Más vale que descanses. - y le dio un pequeño beso.

Cuando Katara fue a separarse, Aang no la soltó, sino que la abrazó fuertemente.

- Gracias Katara. Siempre estás a mi lado animándome.

- Siempre lo estaré.

- Hoy has estado magnífica. Has mejorado mucho en la sanación. - le sonrió.

- Sí, me he ido preparando, creo que es importante.

Aang la volvió a abrazar y cerró los ojos.

- Ejem, ejem...

Sokka había salido de la habitación y llevaba a su hijo en brazos.

- Shiro, te presento a tus tíos: Katara y el avatar Aang. ¡Siéntete afortunado, tu tío es el Avatar!

Eso hizo reír a Katara y a Aang. Ambos se acercaron al reciente padre y acariciaron y tocaron a su sobrinito. Era precioso y tenía los ojos azules como los de Sokka.

- Así que Shiro, ¿por qué ese nombre? - preguntó Aang.

- ¿Te parece feo? - frunció el ceño Sokka.

- Me parece puro y bonito. - dijo Katara y Aang lo afirmó con la cabeza.

- Al verle los ojos, decidimos ponerle un nombre más próximo a la Tribu del Agua. Shiro significa blanco y eso recuerda a la nieve pura. Además Suki también dice que en su nombre viene incluído el maquillaje blanco de las guerreras Kyoshi, así que demuestra valentía.

Katara y Aang se volvieron a mirar. Sokka no pasó por alto, y feliz, les dijo:

- Me voy con Suki. Está cansada, pero gracias a Katara, ha sido menos de lo que se esperaba. Gracias.

- No hay de qué hermanito. - se acercó a Shiro. - Todo por mi sobrinito y por vosotros. - Y les dejó ver una amplia sonrisa.

Cuando Sokka se fue, Aang agarró a Katara y le dio un apasionado beso.

- Será mejor que mañana te quedes aquí para que ayudes a Suki.

- Sí, te esperaré.

Aang entristeció un poco. Eso le había recordado a las salidas que había ido con Zuko y Katara se había tenido que quedar en el Palacio de la Nación del Fuego esperándole, sola y pensando en él. La abrazó nuevamente y al despegarse, le dio un beso dulce en los labios.

- Te quiero.

- Yo también, Aang. Te quiero mucho.

Y se fueron a dormir (juntos).

.

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

* * *

_**Me ha encantado imaginarme las bodas de Suki y Sokka. El segundo capítulo prometido.**_

_**Saludos!**_


	14. Susto!

A la mañana siguiente, Aang, Zuko e Iroh se prepararon para irse hacia el Pueblo de Chin para empezar a negociar sobre la unión contra la rebelión. En el último momento, Sokka se unió al grupo de hombres. Él se negaba y quería estar con Suki, pero ella le insistió porque él estuvo hace siete años allí. Además el alcalde le había transmitido el mensaje de paz entre los dos pueblos y sabía que Sokka sería un buen representante. Y, si fuera por su protección, Katara, Toph y las guerreras Kyoshi estaban allí para protegerla.

Aang se despidió de Katara con un tierno beso y le dijo que intentaría no tardar aunque sabía que no sería fácil regresar. Luego miró a su recién nacido futuro sobrino (ya lo consideraba así) y le dijo adiós con caricia en su inflada mejilla y le regaló una sonrisa. Eso enterneció a Katara.

Sokka hizo lo mismo con Suki y a su querido hijo lo cogió en brazos, le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo:

- No te preocupes, Shiro, papá estará aquí en seguida.

Sokka había madurado mucho, no solamente se notaba en su voz, sino en su forma de actuar. Eso sí, sin perder su sentido del humor (realmente parecido al de su padre). Suki no podía evitar que su corazón no se acelerara todavía al verlo.

Appa alzó el vuelo con los cuatro encima.

* * *

Ya era casi mediodía, Shiro ya había tomado su comida del pecho de Suki y estaba durmiendo en su cunita. Suki, pidió a Katara y a Toph que fueran a comprar un par de verduras para hacer la comida y un poco de pescado.

En ese momento entró Tai Li toda contenta.

- ¡Hola, reciente madre! - dijo casi gritando. - ¿Qué tal está el bebé?

- Ssssssh. Shiro está durmiendo.

- ¿Shiro? ¿Ése es su nombre? - Se le iluminó la cara. - ¡Qué bonito! ¡El universo me dice que llegará lejos!

- Sería maravilloso. - sonrió Suki.

Desde que Tai Li se había unido a las guerreras Kysohi, había demostrado una gran valentía y amistad hacia ellas. Les había enseñado muchas cosas nuevas y ellas a ella. Al principio pensaban que les haría como a Azula, que las traicionaría y abandonaría. Pero un día, sincerándose con Suki, ella le explicó el miedo que le tenía a la princesa y que por eso se había rebelado contra ella en la roca hirviente. Tai Li estaba al lado de Azula sólo por temor, pero Mai la animó a que no lo tuviera y a que escogiera el camino que ella deseaba. Si ella estaba en un sitio o junto a un grupo porque le gustaba, nunca los traicionaría, igual que a Mai, su mejor amiga. También le contó sobre sus hermanas y lo mal que se sentía por sentirse una clon. Le explicó que se había ido al circo para ser diferente, para demostrar que no era una muñeca repetida y que era capaz de llegar lejos. Se volvió una gran equilibrista y bailarina aérea. Tai Li no tenía ningún dominio pero su conocimiento del cuerpo humano y de su cuerpo mismo era extraordinario. Podía bloquear, destensar o hacer cualquier cosa a todos los músculos. Era increíble. Lástima que luego llegara Azula y le destrozara su sueño de continuar su gran gira por el mundo. Para ella fue toda una suerte encontrarse con las demás guerreras Kyoshi en la cárcel. Conoció un nuevo mundo en el que podía hacer lo que le gustaba (también adoraba luchar, pero sobre todo luchar a su estilo de gimnasta) y diferenciarse de sus hermanas de nuevo (al no hacer lo mismo). Al principio dudó por el maquillaje, las veía a todas iguales, pero luego se dio cuenta que aunque en aspecto parecían iguales y su lucha era similar, cada una llevaba un detalle distinto y se distinguían entre ellas. No formaban un ejército clon, sino que eran un grupo unido que luchaba por proteger a los demás y la manera mostrarse al mundo como toda una unidad fuerte era con el maquillaje de Kyoshi. Eso la fascinó y decidió que ella también se pintaría para formar parte de esa unidad y para distinguirse a la vez de sus hermanas. Además, no le importó en absoluto enseñarles su técnica del golpeo en puntos importantes del cuerpo. Ella se sintió toda una profesora y, de esa manera, demostraba también su amistad, confianza y fidelidad a ellas.

- Bueno, si el pequeño está durmiendo mejor me voy. Ya volveré luego, ¿sí? - se dirigió a la puerta. - ¡Nos vemos, Suki!

Tai Li era realmente una persona muy amable y su sonrisa siempre animaba al más triste de la isla.

Al poco de salir de casa de Suki, Katara se encontró con ella.

- ¡Hola, Katara!

- Hola Tai Li, ¿qué tal?

- Venía de casa de Suki pero Shiro está durmiendo y he preferido no molestarlo. Comeré y luego iré a entrenar un poco.

- Me parece estupendo, oye, sé que eres buena con el bloqueo del chi. ¿Me puedes enseñar un poco? Quiero lograrlo con el agua, quizás si me enseñas algunos puntos, pueda lograrlo.

- ¡Claro que sí, encantada! - y sonrió. Para ella, Katara también era una amiga en la que confiar.

- Vale, dejo esto en casa de Suki, comemos y quedamos allí arriba de la montaña, ¿vale?

- ¡Vale! ¡Hasta luego! - y se fue corriendo a comer.

Katara y Toph entraron en casa con las compras y lo dejaron en la parte de la casa que simulaba la cocina. Suki no se separaba de su hijo, y era normal, así que hicieron ellas la comida y cuando fue la hora, llevaron el plato de Suki a su habitación. Al acabar recogieron y se prepararon para entrenar.

- Chicas, me sabe mal haberos hecho hacer todo esto para mí. - dijo Suki algo triste, mirando a Shiro.

- No te preocupes, Suki. Además debes descansar de tu embarazo todavía. Yo ahora me iré a entrenar con Tai Li y Toph se viene conmigo, ¿estará bien que te quedes sola?

- No pasa nada, en serio. Además, tengo a todas las guerreras de mi parte.

- Vale, cuídate. No llegaremos muy tarde.

* * *

Katara y Tai Li estuvieron prácticamente toda la tarde trabajando y decidieron quedar más días y juntos con las guerreras también. Tai Li también enseñó a Toph algunos puntos determinados de las piernas y los pies que podía golpear con las rocas para hacer caer al enemigo con facilidad y sin ella tener que gastar mucha energía con rocas grandes. Eso le gustó.

Esa noche invitaron a Tai Li a casa de Suki y se lo pasaron muy bien contando anécdotas de cuando ella estaba en el circo y luego de los viajes que había hecho con las guerreras y Suki. También hizo un masaje a la espalda de Suki para relajarla y luego a los pies de Toph, quien al principio no se fio pero en cuanto se los tocó se dejó llevar por la ola de goce que le inundó el cuerpo. Nunca antes había sentido un masaje tan bueno para sus pies. Notó como su "vista" había mejorado. Tai Li le había quitado la tensión que le bloqueaba algunos conductos de chi, Toph podía concentrarse en notar (o ver) de más lejos y con más precisión. Igualmente, las cuatro mujeres estaban constantemente pendientes de Shiro.

* * *

Así pasaron tres días. Los chicos no volvían, realmente les estaban costando las negociaciones.

En el Pueblo de Chin no podían aceptar a la Nación del Fuego como si nada. Si recordamos, eran muy rencorosos. Aang ya tuvo problemas allí porque era la vida anterior de Kyoshi, quien "mató" a Chin el Grande. Entonces les costó entender que él era otra persona aunque estuviera relacionado con ella y "hubiera sido" ella. Sólo lo perdonaron cuando la Nación del Fuego, los caballeros de los rinocerontes, habían atacado al pueblo y Aang los había echado. Sin embargo, seguían sin tragar a la gente de la Isla Kyoshi y crearon un nuevo rencor hacía los rinocerontes y, en consecuencia, centrándose en la Nación del Fuego por haberlos atacado. A pesar de los 100 años de guerra, el Pueblo de Chin no se había visto involucrado directamente en ella y vivían tranquilamente, quizás por ese odio que sentían hacia avatar. Pero desde el momento en que llegaron aquellos bestías montados, decidieron odiar a toda la Nación del Fuego y no aceptaban colaborar con ellos a pesar del tratado de Paz y que el nuevo Señor del Fuego fuera Zuko, una persona totalmente diferentes a sus predecesores.

- Entiéndalo, sólo en caso de ataque. ¡Vuestras fuerzas defensivas son nulas!

- No.

Sokka se rindió. Ni Zuko ni Aang habían logrado nada en los últimos días. Ahora era el turno de Iroh. Él tenía más dote de palabra y era sabio. Aunque era de la Nación del Fuego, fuera se le tenía un gran respeto porque era bondadoso, respetaba a todas las naciones y se podía razonar con él.

- Señor, - empezó Iroh - ¿por qué no discutimos esto tomando un té caliente?

- No servirá de nada. Y no pienso dejarme envenenar. - Dijo el delgaducho.

- Si no os fiais de mí, entonces hagamos un té típico de aquí. ¡Seguro que tienen un sabor magnífico!

Primera parte lograda: Iroh y el alcalde estaban sentados tomando el té e iban a iniciar su conversación tranquilamente. Iroh fue al grano.

- No os estamos diciendo ni que estéis bajo el mando ni dominio de la Nación del Fuego, ni tampoco que borréis la enemistad que tenéis con la Isla Kyoshi.

- Tus chavales no han dicho lo mismo.

- No saben hablar, son jóvenes, es normal. - Y dio un sorbo al té.

A Aang, a Sokka y a Zuko les cayó una gotita por la sien. Sería mejor que salieran. Iroh prosiguió.

- Antes de nada, quiero preguntarle una cosa, ¿está usted a favor de la rebelión del Reino de la Tierra? ¿Quiere otra guerra?

- Técnicamente, la última guerra a penas nos afectó.

- Pero la rebelión no será igual. El grupo que la lidera no aceptará una abstinencia o neutralidad. Todos aquellos que no se unan serán enemigos.

- Entonces nos uniremos a la rebelión.

- ¿Y luchar por obligación sin fuerza militar? Será enviar a tu gente al suicidio. -dijo con su típica tranquilidad.

El alcalde se calló por un momento. Aunque pudiera parecer una persona tozuda e irracional, se preocupaba por su gente, siempre intentaba que tuvieran los menos problemas posibles y vivieran felices. No quería obligarlos a ir a una lucha para morir. Sabía que no tenían fuerza militar como hacía 377 años con Chin el Grande ni ningún aliado que los protegiera de una catástrofe o ataque a parte del Avatar. Se quedó pensativo.

- Necesito un rato para pensarlo de este modo.

Iroh cerró los ojos, dio un sorbo a su té y contestó.

- Un maravilloso té. Voy a dar una vuelta a ver los paisajes del pueblo, ¿luego podemos seguir hablando?

El alcalde afirmó con la cabeza y Iroh se levantó lentamente y salió con suavidad. Aduera se encontraban los demás e impacientes fueron se avalanzaron sobre Iroh para preguntar la situación.

- Me ha dicho que necesita un momento de reflexión.

Al menos ya habían logrado algo. Con Aang se lo pensó también, pero tardó poco en decir no. Al saber que Sokka estaba viviendo en la Isla Kyoshi, dejó de escucharlo y a Zuko ni quería verlo. Iroh tenía el poder de calmar las aguas salvajes y de crear un ambiente de paz y relajación que abría la mente al más cerrado. Aang debería aprender, aunque el hubiera vivido con los monjes, el hecho de haberlos perdido tan temprano, hizo que sólo pudiera actuar según lo que recordaba y sus pocos años de enseñanza (por muy avatar que fuera). Era joven y todavía se alteraba un poco y se explicaba bastante mal. Necesitaba centrarse y aprender a crear un ambiente en el que se pudiera hablar y razonar. Para su suerte, no era una persona violenta. Zuko saltaba por los aires a la primera.

Al cabo de una hora, el alcalde pidió a Iroh de volver a entrar en la sala del té. Le sirvió una nueva taza.

- Este té tiene una diferencia con el otro, lleva un toque con una hierba que sólo se puede conseguir en las llanuras de aquí.

- Excelente. - Dijo Iroh con su voz ronca y alargada.

- Lo he estado pensando. Se me hace muy difícil colaborar con unas personas que atacaron a mi pueblo y otras que nos acusan de conquistadores crueles y despiadados. - Hizo una pausa. - Pero es verdad que ahora no tenemos más que gente que no tiene una formación en la lucha.

- Conocía a los rinocerontes que te atacaron. Sé que ahora fueron castigados por los crímenes que hicieron en el Reino de la Tierra.

- ¿A sí? - Hizo un guiño raro de desconfianza

- Sí. También vinieron a por mí. Querían mi cabeza. - dijo Iroh, nada más diciéndole parte de la verdad. No le mentía.

El alcalde volvió a su pose normal.

- No colaboraremos ni con la Nación del Fuego ni la Isla Kysohi.

Iroh se sobresaltó (en el interior) y su ceño se frunció. Se volvió serio.

- Pero tampoco queremos participar en la rebelión, así que si nos vemos involucrados, iremos contra ellos y, tanto la Nación del Fuego como la Isla Kyoshi, tendremos el mismo objetivo. Así que no nos atacaremos entre nosotros ni sabotearemos sus ataques.

Iroh se calmó y sonrió con una amplia sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias por ser razonable y por haberme hecho disfrutar de este fantástico té.

Salió de la sala con un paso seguro pero lento. Miró a los jóvenes y sonrió con una mirada pícara.

- Tío, eres espetacular. - Dijo Zuko con sorpresa.

- Lo sé, sobrino, lo sé. Volvamos, las chicas deben estar preocupadas.

Sokka se giró con una cara de curiosidad y asquerosidad y preguntó a la imagen del alcalde:

- Oye, ¿seguís celebrando el Día del Avatar con masa cruda?

* * *

Cuando lo chicos volvieron a la isla la gente estaba en la casa de Suki. Sokka se preocupó y fue corriendo hacia allí. Le dejaron pasar y se encontró a Suki llorando, con magulladuras y atrapada en rocas que habían traspasado las paredes de madera y paja destrozándolos. Tai Li estaba igual y Katara en el suelo desmayada. Toph estaba de pie, hizo unos gestos y las prisiones de piedra se deshicieron. Estaba seria, a punto de llorar.

Sokka no creía la escena. Se acercó a Suki y le preguntó qué había pasado, miró a su alrededor y no vio a su hijo Shiro. Su pulso se empezó a acelerar y estaba a punto de gritar, pero respiró hondo y preguntó al aire:

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Aang al ver a Katara en el suelo, se acercó a ella gritando su nombre. La cogió entre sus brazos e intentó despertarla. Estaba a punto de llorar cuando la chica fue abriendo lo ojos y, sin fijarse en Aang, lo empujó atrás y se levantó.

- ¡Suki, Shiro! ¡Noooo!

Y se derrumbó en el suelo... Aang se acercó de nuevo y la cogió por los hombros abrazándola.

- Katara, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?

A Katara le costaba hablar, a Suki también y Toph no podía explicar toda la historia porque no había estado presente. La única que se atrevió a hablar fue Tai Li.

- Suki nos había que ya no necesitaba más ayuda y que Shiro se iba a dormir, así que Katara, Toph y yo nos fuimos a entrenar a la montaña para no despertarlo. De golpe escuchamos un chillido y lo reconocimos. Enseguida regresamos. Toph había decidido irse a la otra punta de las isla, así que no se enteró y no vino con nosotras. Cuando llegamos a casa de Suki estaba aprisionada con rocas y una persona estaba huyendo con Shiro en los brazos. Katara intentó salió tras el secuestrador intentando recuperar a Shiro pero un fuerte golpe de roca la metió en casa dejándola inconsciente. Yo intenté también cogerlo, pero no estaba solo. A pesar de que las guerreras nos ayudaron, en seguida nos aprisionaron en el suelo con el control de la Tierra. Atacaron desde lejos, así que no pudimos bloquearlos.

Sokka se giró hacia Toph, que estaba llorando. Estaba a punto de saltarle al cuello y echarle toda la culpa, pero no podía hacerlo. Ella no tenía la culpa.

- Lo siento, debí estar aquí. Cuando fui a buscar a Katara y a Tai Li y no las noté, vine hacia aquí y me lo encontré todo así... - agachó la cabeza Toph.

Zuko no daba credibilidad. Con la fuerte pontencia de lucha que había en la Isla en ese momento, habían conseguido escapar y burlarla. Aang se aferró más a Katara.

- Todo ha sido mi culpa. Debí haber sido más fuerrte, lo debí haber sido. Perdí la concentración y... y... me golpearon y no hice nada. ¡No ayudé! ¡Debí estar aquí y ser más fuerte! - lloró Katara recriminándose fuertemente.

Sokka no podía ver a su hermana así. La cogió por los hombros y le dijo serio:

- No, Katara. No es tu culpa. No debes echártelo todo a tus espaldas. Todo ha sido circunstancial. Quién debería recriminarse por esto, debería ser yo. Pero no lo haré. Sé que Suki ahora mismo está sufriendo y no quiero que sufra más viendo cómo me derrumbo. No pienso hacerlo. Seré fuerte.

Toph estaba igual. Aunque no lo decía, en sus pensamientos se estaba echando toda la culpa. Si ella hubiera estado allí, o aunque fuera con Katara y Tai Li, podría haber llegado a tiempo y haber pillado al secuestrados y haber bloqueado el ataque de los otros.

Suki seguí llorando destrozada. Estaba siendo abrazada por todas las guerreras Kyoshi, también apenadas.

Tai Li se puso de pie frente a todos y con el ceño fruncido y lágrimas luchando por no salir de sus ojos dijo:

- ¡Tenemos que ir a buscar a Shiro! Ya sé que es duro, pero si lloramos no podremos lograr nada. ¡Debemos movernos!

Esas palabras resonaron mucho en Katara. Se levantó con fiereza y recuperó toda su vitalidad y su energía.

- ¡Tienes razón! ¡No permitiré que nadie toque a mi sobrino!

Sus ojos eran terroríficos. Eso recordó a Zuko aquella vez que fue con ella en busca del asesino de su madre. Su manera de mirar era la misma y eso significaba que iba con todas sus energías. Aang agarró una mano de Katara.

- ¡Vamos! No perdamos tiempo.

Aang sabía que debían hacer eso. Ese secuestro era como el de Ba Sing Se. Les estaban enviando mensajes y, lo malo, es que los estaban recibiendo. No quería que Katara se uniera a esa búsqueda por su bien, y más habiéndola visto inconsciente en el suelo, pero sabía que sus palabras serían en vano. Apretó su mano y salieron corriendo hacia Appa. A ellos se unió Toph y Sokka. Éste último dejó una missión a los demás:

- Guerreras Kyoshi, Tai Li, proteged a Suki y si vuelven, estad más alerta. - luego se dirigió a Zuko e Iroh. - Será mejor que sigáis buscando aliados. Eso nos ayudará por si el secuestrador pasa por algún pueblo. Enviad mensajes a aquellos que estén a nuestro alrededor. El culpable no podrá escapar muy lejos.

Los dos maestros del fuego accederieron y tan rápidamente como Sokka se montó a Appa, ellos se prepararon para emprender el camino hacía otros pueblos.

.

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:**

* * *

_**Este capítulo lo tenía escruto desde hacía tiempo, pero no he tenido oportunidad de subirlo, ruego que me disculpéis.**_

_**Estos días estoy liada con los exámenes finales tanto de la universidad como de la escuela de idioma, así que os pido paciencia hasta que los acabe (calculo que el 15 de junio).**_

_**Además debo releerme mi fic de nuevo, puesto que he perdido un poco el contexto! Os lo podéis creer! Agradezco el tener un esquema básico de las historia.**_

_**Gracias por comprenderme y gracias por seguirme.**_


	15. La cueva

.

Suki estaba destrozada y débil. Hacía poco que había dado a luz, su estado no era el óptimo. No podía soportar la espera, hacía sólo unas horas que le habían separado de su bebé y ya estaba pensando que era el fin del mundo. Y era normal. Es muy duro para una madre tenerse que separar de su pequeño de esa manera. Todavía sentía cómo lo estaba teniendo, saliendo de su vientre y mostrándole el mundo exterior, dándole el pecho y notando su calidez y regalándole ella cariño. No podía soportarlo. Pero Suki era fuerte y no estaba sola. Se dijo a sí misma que esperar era doloroso, pero lo haría por su hijo y por Sokka, y también por todos los demás. Ella pondría esperanza y, cuando volvieran con Shiro, los iría a abrazar a todos y luego harían una fiesta. Aún así, se permitía ir a las rocas de la orilla y llorar delante de las olas. También había decido que, por la noche, miraría al cielo en busca de la luna y hablaría con ella pidiéndole protección a todo el grupo, en especial a Sokka, ya que ambas lo amaban, y que no permitiera que su hijo sufriera.

A Tai Li le dolía tremendamente verla así. Se maldijo por haber tenido un momento de defensa baja y haberse dejado atrapar. Debería haberlo visto y esquivado. Se sentía tan culpable que se prometió a ella misma que la protegería tal como Sokka le había dicho. Esperaba que nadie se atreviera a irrumpir en la isla, porque sino no respondería a sus actos.

* * *

Los secuestradores seguro que habían huido con barca, no podía ser de otro modo. Lo bueno que tenía Kyoshi es que era una isla y siendo así costaba más acceder a ella. Aang, Katara, Sokka y Toph estaban serios. Los tres primeros buscaban por el mar una barca o algo que les diera una pista de hacia donde se dirigían. Nadie dijo nada en todo el rato. Había un silencio muy incómodo. Toph estaba todo el rato cabizbaja, Sokka y Katara no paraban de mirar a su alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar a Shiro y Aang, al lado de Katara, algunas veces mirándola que con preocupación y otras mirando al mar pensativo.

Después de unas horas, fueron a parar al puerto donde había encontrado aquellos piratas que tenían el pergamino de la Tribu del Agua del Norte.

- Quizás si preguntamos aquí podemos obtener información.

Ese puerto era toda una mezcla de Naciones importante. Allí se podía encontrar a todo tipo de personas. Sería un buen lugar para negociar... ¿pero con quién? No era momento de pensar en eso. Aang comenzó a hacer su faena.

- Preguntemos.

Katara empezó por una punta preguntando si había visto o sabían de maestros de la Tierra de por el alrededor. La gran mayoría contestaba que no, la minoría le contestaba que por allí pasaba gente de todo tipo y que alguna vez le había venido a comprar maestros del Reino de la Tierra.

Sokka fue preguntando por la otra punta.

- Oiga, ¿ha visto usted por aquí maestros de la Tierra recientemente?

- ¡Ah, tú eres el chaval que va siempre va con un grupo de amigos y destrozáis mis repollos! ¿Pretendes que te conteste después de todo lo que me has hecho?

- Erm... esto, perdone, es que eran situaciones muy complicadas.

- ¡Claro, me queréis zafar mi negocio!

- No, hombre, no. Es que...

Y el vendedor de repollos se dio la vuelta y no lo escuchó. En ese momento a Sokka le vinieron una ganas tremendas de destrozar el carrito de repollos expresamente.

Toph se dedico a intentar localizar el llanto de Shiro, tambén dejó a su pies que vieran si había algún pasadizo secreto por debajo de todas esas tiendas (a pesar de que algunas tuvieran el suelo de madera). Lo malo de que les atacaran maestros de la Tierra era eso: los pasillos y habitaciones que podían hacer por debajo de la tierra ocultándose del mundo. Suerte que la tenían a ella y a Aang, sino quizás Katara seguiría atrapada en las montañas el Dai Li en Ba Sing Se.

Aang, sobrevolaba el mercado buscando algún indicio o alguna pista sobre el secuestrador. Así vio, al fondo, unas casitas que se levantaban a lo alto de una montaña. Bajó al lado de Katara y se lo dijo:

- Allí arriba, - le dijo señalando, - he visto unas casitas. Quizás ellos saben algo.

Cuando Toph estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, alertó:

- Noto que debajo hay algo... ¡tiene aspecto de un conjunto de celdas!

- Aang, Toph, bajad y buscad a Shiro por allí. Y si veis al secuestrador, ¡no tengáis piedad! - dijo Katara furiosa. - Yo y Sokka entraremos en la casa.

Aang y Toph dijeron que sí con la cabeza y empezaron a hacer un túnel que les llevara a esa cárcel subterránea. Katara y Sokka se preparaban para entrar sigilosamente en una de las casas. Primero miraron por la ventana y no vieron nada, entraron y la registraron. Nada. Luego fueron a la siguiente. Ésta era más grande. Allí vieron a una mujer mayor sentada en el centro. Entraron y asustaron a la mujer.

- No le haremos nada. Simplemente queremos saber si hay maestros de la Tierra por aquí.

La mujer no habló, seguía asustada y comenzaba a caerle sudor por la frente. Es como si estuviera en un apuro.

- Le prometemos que no le haremos daño. - Dijo Katara de nuevo más suavemente.

Realmente no había sido una buena manera de entrar. Estaba claro que esa anciana no tenía nada que ver. De golpe dijo en voz muy baja y con casi lágrimas en los ojos:

- Lo... lo siento.

Y dos rocas aparecieron por los lados, rompiendo la casa y atrapando a Katara otra vez. La chica estaba decepcionada consigo misma. Últimamente no hacían más que atraparla y eso no lo iba a permitir. Le quedaban libre las muñecas y tenía su cantimplora ceñida a su cuerpo. Con un giro de muñeca espectacular logró crear un pequeño látigo que fue cortando la dura y comprimida roca con la que la habían atrapado. De mientras, su hermano se veía en apuros. Tres maestros de la Tierra lo había rodeado y aunque se iba defendiendo, no podía con todos ellos. Acabarían por atraparlo fácilmente. En sus pensamientos suplicaba que aparecieran de una vez Aang y Toph.

Estos habían llegado al recinto que habían notados.

- Toph, creo que Katara está en problemas. ¡He sentido algo!

- Pies inquietos, yo también lo he notado. Creo que hay alguien dominando la tierra aquí arriba.

Quisieron salir lo más deprisa posible de la cárcel, pero ante ellos se presentaron cuatro maestros de la Tierra más. Éstos empezaron a atacarlos y ellos a luchar.

- ¡Pies inquietos, en cuanto puedas sal de aquí y sube, yo me encargo de ellos!

- ¿Estás segura?

- ¡Corre!

El avatar subió por el pasillo que había hecho antes lo más rápido que pudo dejando un rastro de polvo detrás de él. Cuando salió a la luz, se dirigió a la casa donde escuchó a Sokka quejarse. Cuando entró, vio a la vieja apartada en un rincón escondiendo su cabeza, a Sokka atrapado en el suelo por rocas y un maestro de la Tierra dispuesto a irse. Aang, al no ver a Katara, le dio una rabieta y atrapó con hielo al otro maestro:

- ¡Dónde está Katara! ¡Dónde está Shiro! ¡Vamos, habla!

Aunque Aang era paciente y no solía enfadarse, se estaban pasando y su alma empezaba a estar intranquila e inestable. El maestro de la Tierra no dijo nada y no se movió.

- ¡Aang, sal volando de aquí, podrás ver a Katara seguro, no pueden haber ido muy lejos!

- ¡Sí!

Aang, salió volando como le había dicho Sokka, pero para su desilusión no vio a nadie y en el puerto destacaría mucho. Desesperado se sentó en el suelo y entonces notó que debajo había un pasillo. ¡Habían huido bajo tierra! Con su control del elemento Tierra, se introdujo en ese pasillo y corrió por él con la esperanza de encontrar a Katara.

En medio del camino se encontró con dos maestros de la Tierra. Estaban serios y dispuestos a atacar, pero Aang fue más rápido y los pasó corriendo dejándolos perplejos, y de espalda a ellos, con el control de la tierra, los dejó cao. Siguió corriendo a toda velocidad, empezaba a cansarse, y cuando vio que el camino daba al exterior, aceleró más. Pero cuando salió, les había perdido el rastro. Era un bosque, costaría mucho encontrarlos ahí. Se apoyó en un árbol. Aunque todo estaba relacionado, su falta de concentración e inestabilidad emocional no le permitían buscar. A pesar de que Aang hubo abierto el último chackra hacía siete años, muchas veces se preguntaba si lo habría hecho bien. Se dejaba mover mucho por las emociones y eso no podía ser bueno. En ese momento una visión de Roku le vino a la cabeza: Roku perdonó a Sozin en nombre de su amistad y, según el avatar, hizo mal, pero es normal equivocarse, no siempre se sabe qué es lo correcto.

* * *

Caída la tarde y comenzada la noche, Suki salió a la playa y miró a la luna, llena y blanca. Se sentó en la arena. Aunque debería sentir antipatía por ella, no podía. Ambas amaban al mismo hombre, pero no se encontraban en la misma posición. ¿Qué pensaría Yue ahora de su hijo, de lo que había pasado, de su relación con Sokka? Por un lado, Suki tenía miedo de la ira de la luna y que la rechazara, pero por otro, cuando la miraba, sentía tranquilidad, amabilidad y esperanza. Es como si ella hubiera aceptado su vida y se hubiera, además, convertido en su amiga. Podía hablarle de los problemas y notar la energía vital que daba, la compasión y el perdón que su efímera luz otorgaba. Sabía que podía confiar en ella, que entre ambas había complicidad y que no dirían nada. Cerró lo ojos y juntó sus manos y, entre lágrimas, le pidió que no permitiera que nadie saliera herido. Luego se derrumbó y continuó llorando hasta que Tai Li apareció y se la llevó a casa para que descansara.

Realmente el espíritu de Yue estaba con ella y haría todo lo posible por conceder lo que Suki le estaba pidiendo.

* * *

Sokka y Toph llegaron junto a Aang. Luego llamaron a Appa para que los viniera a recoger. Sokka era el que peor se encontraba en esos momentos a parte de Aang. No podía parar de darle vueltas sobre qué le estarían haciendo a su hijo y eso lo enfurecía y lo deprimía más. Pero él mismo se había autoimpuesto no caer porque así no lograría nada. Suki estaría velando por los dos, él ahora debía centrar todas sus fuerzas en encontrarlo. Miró hacia la luna y dijo:

- Yue, tú tampoco permitas que le hagan daño ni a Shiro ni a Katara, por favor.

Aang quería seguir buscando, pero Toph razonó con él.

- Pies inquietos, sé que quieres seguir, pero creo que deberíamos descansar. De noche no os será tan fácil.

- ¡Qué más da que sea de día o de noche!

- ¡A mí sí que no me importa, yo veo igual de todas maneras! Pero estamos agotados y Appa también. Miraos, así no vais a rendir. ¡Además estáis muy alterados!

- Pero lo pillaremos desprevenidos.

- O no.

Toph tenía razón. Por la mañana lo verían todo más claro.

Antes de irse a dormir, Aang intentó calmarse mediante la meditación.

* * *

Katara no sabía donde estaba. A pesar del churrito de agua que había logrado, cada vez que cortaba la roca, ésta se regeneraba y la aprisionaba más. Así que decidió no resistirse mucho y esperar el mejor momento para atacar. Sentía el poder de la Luna y eso le da un punto de ventaja. Le habían tapado los ojos con una máscara de piedra y no podía ver nada, además le habían quitado su cantimplora. Se sentía muy incómoda. De golpe notó como la dejaban en el suelo y escuchaba un llanto a su lado.

- ¿Shiro?

Sí, estaba segura que era él. Había empezado a reconocer su llanto, aunque esta vez no sólo reclamaba comer sino que lo salvaran, que sentía dolor y pena. Katara no podía seguir oyendo ese sufrimiento.

- ¡Soltadme, quitadme estas piedras y dejadme cogerlo! ¡He dicho que me soltéis!

Y pareció que su petición fue escuchada. Alguien entró y su prisión de piedra se rompió, pero no le dio tiempo a atacar. La enmanillaron con hierro y roca en los pies contra la pared. Seguía sin poder ver, pero escuchaba el llanto de Shiro. Se sentía tan inútil en ese momento. El agua era muy difícil de controlar sin movimientos grandes y fluidos. Para hacerlo con mínimos movimientos debía dejar fluir su energía y eso cansaba mucho más que físicamente, pero Yue le daría esa fuerza. Era lo único que podía hacer. Comenzó a concentrarse. Seguro que podía lograr sentir el agua de su alrededor y podía utilizarlo. Igual que Toph hacía con la piedra y el metal, ella debía notar los diferentes cúmulos de agua o vapor. El llanto de Shiro le estaba ayudando. Su sobrino estaba llorando y su carita estaba llena de lagrimitas. También se había hecho pipí, no sólo porque olía, sino porque notó un cúmulo de agua por allí. Al cabo de un rato empezó a notarse a ella misma como cúmulo de agua, por tanto también al guarda que estaba allí. Sí, ahora sabía que nada más había una persona. A pesar de estar con la manos atadas hacía arriba, empezó a mover las muñecas. Ahora en especial, podía sentir aquello que la maestra del Agua de la Tribu del Sur que se habían encontrado en la Nación del Fuego le había dicho. La luna llena le estaba otorgando energía y potencial. Y también sentía una gran violencia hacia aquellos que estaban haciendo sufrir a Shiro. Sus muñecas seguían moviéndose y en sus manos se iba acumulando poco a poco agua del ambiente, pero ella no se conformaba sólo con eso. Trasladó ese poco de agua todo a una mano con ágiles movimientos de dedos y, con la mano que le quedaba libre, empezó a girar su muñeca de diferente manera e intentó dominar el cúmulo de agua que representaba el guardia: volvió a utilizar el control de la sangre. El guardia empezó a temblar. Su cuerpo se estaba moviendo solo. Cuando fue a gritar, Katara le dijo:

- Si chillas, te aseguro que morirás.

El guardia tenía los ojos muy abiertos y su respiración era agitada y asustada. Quiso acercar al guardia hacia ella, pero los barrotes se interpusieron. El guarda se estampó contra ellos y quedó aprisionado. Sentía una opresión invisible de su cuerpo y la opresión contra los barrotes. Notaba como si su sangre fuera a salir de su cuerpo. Shiro seguía llorando y eso lo desesperaba más.

- Te dejaré el brazo libre. Déjame ver, abre la celda y suéltame. Si no lo haces, te aseguro que esa sensación de que la sangre se te va a salir, será realmente lo que pasará.

El guarda, asustado, hizo lo que Katara le había dicho, incluso en el mismo orden. Con un movimiento brusco pero limitado le deshizo el casco. Katara presentaba signos de cansancio: tenía ojeras y su cara estaba un poco más pálida de lo normal. Luego dirigió su mano hacia su llavero y abrió la celda. Con su control de la sangre, trajo cerca de ella al guarda.

- Suéltame.

El guarda lo hizo. La liberó de sus pies y luego de sus manos. En ese instante, Katara hizo un rápido movimiento y lo dejó hecho un cubito de hielo en el suelo. Se giró y corrió hacia Shiro. En ese momento Katara hubiera preferido que el guarda no le quitara el casco. Shiro presentaba signos de deshidratación, anemia y pulmonía. La cueva era un sitio muy húmedo y el niño estaba sin ropa. Además, no le habían dado nada de comer y no paraba de llorar. Lo raro era que no se hubiera desmayado. Katara se sintió orgullosa de su sobrino. Liberó a Shiro de su "atadura" de piedra, lo cogió en brazos e intentó calmarlo. En cuanto Shiro notó su calidez, se calmó. Eso era malo. Si dejaba de llorar, quizás alguien bajaba, pero ella estaba preparada. Le secó las lagrimitas e intentó, con su curación, eliminar parte de la pulmonía que le estaba apareciendo y restablecer el agua de su cuerpo. Nunca lo había hecho, pero si podía quitar agua de un ser vivo, también podía devolverlo, seguro. La pulmonía en cambio, no pudo curarla del todo. Shiro necesitaba medicinas. Con un gran movimiento, se rodeó el brazo de agua y se dispuso a salir, sin perdonar a nadie.

.

* * *

_**Comentarios de la autora**_

* * *

_**Siento el gran retraso que he dejado en la publicación de este fic. Debo decir, que al releerme todo de nuevo, he visto unos pocos fallos que he ido corrigiendo. Tengo una idea para hacer y es ilustrar parte de de la historia y reunirla toda para que podáis disfrutar de ella cuando queráis sin necesidad de internet cuando esté acabada.**_

_**Nefertari Queen: Me encanta la filosofía positiva de Iroh. Es genial su manera tranquila de hablar y me hace muy feliz que me digas que la he plasmado bien. Tendrás que disculparme por haber dejado de leer tu fic. A ver, si un día de estos cojo y hago la maratón de fics :P**_


	16. El pueblo desplazado

**El pueblo desplazado**

**.**

Katara tenía que salir de allí como fuera. Estaba furiosa. En cuanto notaba que venía alguien, se escondía en los pasillos o le controlaba la sangre y lo apartaba del camino. Ella era reacia a utilizar ese tipo de control, pero en ese momento se lo habían ganado a pulso. Vio el camino muy despejado, pero eso no le importó. Seguiría. No sabía hacia dónde, pero seguiría hacia delante, siguiendo a su intuición. Deducía que estaba bajo tierra, así que debía se ir hacía arriba, hacia las cuestas, hacia las escaleras, ascender. Y así lo hizo hasta que encontró que no había salida. Las escaleras estaban, pero la puerta no. Estaba claro que lo había hecho para aquellos que controlaban la Tierra, pero su furia era tal que juntó todo el agua que tenía, que había reunido y que podía reunir y lo estampó fuertemente contra la pared que le tapaba el mundo exterior una y otra vez, sin descanso, y cuando venía alguien, en lugar de desperdiciar agua, lo empujaba escaleras abajo y seguía reuniendo. Incluso añadió a ese agua su sudor y el de los demás. Llegó un momento que la pared cedió y se rompió, mostrando la oscura noche iluminada por la luna llena y las estrellas. Esa era toda la fuente de su poder.

- Gracias Yue.

Salió corriendo hasta que fue a dar a un río. Estaba tan obcecada en salir y huir lejos que no se había dado cuenta que unos ojos la observaban. Decidió continuar por el afluente de agua, surfeando con olas que ella misma creaba. Esperaba que ese río pasara por algún lugar en el que hubiera comida para Shiro. Ella estaba débil, pero su fuerza de voluntad era mayor. Aguantaría lo que hiciera falta. Al fondo empezó a vislumbrar una luces amarillas muy leves. Cuando ya estuvo cerca vio que era un pequeño pueblo. Salió del río y se acercó. No podía apenas caminar ni aguantarse de pie, había gastado muchas energía.

_C__rec__k_

¡Se giró de repente! En frente de ella había una anciana mujer que la miraba preocupada.

- ¿Estás bien, muchacha? Te ves cansada y tu bebé parece estar enfermo.

Katara no sabía que responder. Se aferró más a su sobrino, como si quisiera protegerlo y miró desconfiada a la mujer.

- Tranquila, no haré nada. Si quieres, puedes venir a mi casa. Es aquella de allí. - Y señaló a una pequeña casita iluminada que estaba un poco más arriba del río.

La mujer se giró y se fue hacia su casa. Cuando entró, dejó la puerta abierta por si Katara quería volver. Poco a poco, la joven maestra del agua se fue acercando. No perdería nada y si pretendía atacarla, ella contratacaría. Estando al lado de un río y en luna llena, era muy fuerte. Cuando estuvo en el marco de la entrada, la mujer la miró feliz y dejó ver que había preparado una cama para ella y otra más pequeña a su lado para el infante. Luego se acercó al fuego. Allí tenía una cacerola en la que estaba haciendo sopa y olía muy bien.

- No te preocupes, no está envenenada. - Y le sonrió.

Katara no dijo nada. Dejó a Shiro en su camita, aunque prefería no hacerlo y miró a la mujer. Ésta tenía un cuenco en el que machucaba unas hierbas.

- Con esto se pondrá bien. Parece como si tuviera pulmonía. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Pero Katara siguió sin decir nada. La mujer sabía que no era su asunto y tampoco le molestó que no le contestara, no era nadie para meterse en la vida ajena. Se notaba que era una mujer experimentada. Cuando acabó, le añadió leche a la mezcla y se la dejó cerca de Katara. Ésta con un leve gesto de muñeca hizo que el líquido viscoso se moviera hacia Shiro y se lo diera de beber. La mujer se quedó sorprendida.

- Eres una maestra del agua.

Katara entonces se sobresaltó. ¡Había utilizado su control sin darse cuenta! Miró a la mujer de nuevo. No tenía porqué pasar nada. Nadie estaba contra la tribu del agua, y no le gustaba ocultar su dominio, estaba orgullosa de ello.

- Tranquila. No tengo nada en contra de los maestros del agua ni a la gente de los Polos... - Pero diciendo eso, entristeció. - El agua me arrebató mi hogar, debería temerle por ello, pero no fueron tus gentes quienes lo hicieron.

Katara notó la pena en el corazón de la mujer, pero al igual que ella no había insistido en que le dijera qué había pasado, no quería preguntar qué pasó.

* * *

La noche pasó tranquila y Shiro parecía recuperarse. Katara no quitó su mano de encima de Shiro, para notarlo respirar y saber que no se lo habían llevado otra vez. La mañana era un poco fresca, pero eso no molestó a Katara. Ella venía del Polo Sur, así que un poco de brisa no le molestaría. En cambio, quizás a Shiro sí. Lo arropó un poco más. Luego se levantó (pero sin quitarle ojo a Shiro) y vio que la mujer no estaba.

* * *

Aang a penas había descansado. Se le marcaban bastante las ojeras. No podía quitarse de la cabeza ni a Katara ni a Shiro, ¿y si les había pasado algo? Nunca se lo perdonaría. A Sokka le había pasado lo mismo. En su cabeza sólo estaba encontrar a su hijo y dormir le parecía una pérdida de tiempo. En un mapa había trazado las posibles combinaciones que podían haber seguido los secuestradores.

- Creo que si vamos hacia el noroeste encontraremos un poblado.

Alzaron el vuelo con Appa, pero a pocos metros del suelo se vieron atacados por una ráfaga de piedras. Toph a penas podía hacer nada, no veía nada y no notaba las rocas hasta que las tenía prácticamente encima. Eso los obligó a descender. Eran maestros de la Tierra. Estupendo (con ironía). Aang ya no tuvo mucha paciencia. Sabía que debía controlarse, lo que menos quería era utilizar el estado avatar para eso. Pero igualmente empezó a repartir leña junto a Toph, y Sokka se dedicó a encontrar a los que se escondían yendo por los árboles. Al poco todos había sido vencidos, unos seis hombres. Aang cogió a uno del cuello y le preguntó suavemente:

- Dime dónde está Katara y Shiro, ¡dímelo!

El hombre con un temblor en los brazos señaló hacia el noroeste, justo donde Sokka había dicho y les dijo que antes de llegar al pueblo había una pequeña base subterránea. Ese hombre había hablado, pero traicionado a los suyos y demostrado ser un cobarde. A pesar de la rebelión, seguían temiendo al Avatar, y era mejor que fuera así.

Cuando llegaron a la base, encontraron que había guardia por allí y también escucharon que Katara se había escapado de una manera muy "maldita". Aang imaginó lo que había pasado. Katara le había explicado el dominio de la sangre, precisamente para que no lo utilizara. Consideró que cuanto más supiera el Avatar, mejor. También oyeron que su fuerza fue monstruosa, tanto que pudo abrir una entrada en la pared. Aang y Sokka se miraron y con ello se dijeron que seguirían hacia el noroeste, hasta el pueblo. Sokka añadió a esa mirada un comentario más: "Mi hermana cuando se enfada es un monstruo, vigila."

* * *

Katara había salido, con Shiro encima, a explorar el pueblo. Quizás si se quedaba allí, Aang la podría encontrar antes. ¿O quizás la encontrarían los de la Tierra? ¿Qué hacía, huir o quedarse? En su cabeza sólo estaba el bienestar de su sobrino. Caminando por el pueblo, entró en una tienda. Allí justamente vio a la mujer que la había acogido. En seguida la mayor le sonrió y le dijo amablemente:

- Creo que vamos a ir de compras.

Hizo que la siguiera y entraron en una tiendecita. Dentro vieron a un hombre que parecía ser un sastre. La mujer mayor le pidió que le hiciera un traje a Katara para que estuviera bien guapa, puesto que era su invitada, se lo pagaría ella. Katara no podía salir de su asombro. ¿Cómo era posible que esa mujer fuera tan buena con ella? ¿Qué quería? Al poco entró otro hombre mayor y las saludó.

- Vaya, una muchacha de la Tribu del Agua. - Y la saludó respetuosamente. - Mucho gusto.

- No entiendo, ¿por qué son tan amables?

- Oh, querida. Hace unos siete años, nuestro pueblo no estaba aquí, sino cerca del bosque y cerca de una presa del agua. Los bandidos del bosque lo hicieron explotar y si no llega a ser por un chico de la Tribu del Agua que nos alertó, no estaríamos vivos. - Narró el hombre.

- ¿Sokka?

- ¿Lo conoces?

- Es mi hermano. Y ahora que dice lo del bosque...

Katara empezó a recordar la vez que conocieron a Jet. Recordó que Sokka había ido a alertar al pueblo que sería ahogado y también explicó que gracias a un anciano de la Nación del Fuego, lo creyeron. ¿Así que aquella gente, aquel pueblo, era la reconstrucción del que quedó arrasado por el agua? Ella se sentía muy culpable por ello. Jet les había engañado, a Aang y a ella, para que llenaran más la presa. Eso la reconcomía. Pero ahora mismo era mejor no contar la verdadera historia.

Luego Katara miró a su alrededor y preguntó:

- Pero el señor que lo creyó era de la Nación del Fuego.

- Sí, de una colonia. Ahora convivimos tranquilamente. Nunca habíamos tenido reales problemas con ellos, no les guardamos rencor. Descubrimos que muchos estaban obligados a actuar de la forma en que lo hacían, no es que fueran malas personas.

Vaya eso no se lo esperaba Katara. Continuó con el interrogatorio.

- ¿Sabéis lo que está haciendo el reino de Ba Sing Se? ¿Confiaríais en el Avatar?

Pero las caras del anciano y la anciana se pusieron serios.

- Muchacha, será mejor que no hables de eso por aquí. Sí que sabemos lo que planea Ba Sing Se y nos parece mal. Pero una cosa es cierta: el Avatar nunca nos ha hecho caso y cuando se destrozó nuestro pueblo, nadie nos ayudó a reconstruirlo. Nadie. Tenemos una espinita en el corazón.

- Créame cuando le digo que el Avatar no tiene mala fe. Piense que eran tiempos difíciles.

- Seguramente, pero no sé lo que pasaría si el Avatar se presentara ahora mismo.

- ¿Y sobre Ba Sing Se, qué haréis?

En ese momento llegó a los hombros de Katara un animalito inesperado.

- ¡Momo, pensé que habías desaparecido!

Momo movió la cabeza e hizo uno de sus sonidos. Luego vio a Shiro y se quedaron los dos embobados mirándose.

- ¡Shiro, has abierto los ojos y los tienes azules!

Katara se puso contenta y lo alzó delante de ella. Era lo máximo que lo alejaba de ella, prefería no quitárselo de encima y siempre tener mil ojos puestos en él. Miró a Momo y le dijo:

- Bueno, así no estaré tan sola. - Y acarició su peluda piel. - Seguro que Appa te echa de menos.

Al decir eso miró hacia el cielo con la esperanza de que Aang llegara. En ese momento la mujer la cogió de la mano y salieron de allí.

- Dentro de una hora el traje estará. Ya verás que hermosa te ves. También le he pedido un trajecito para el nene. ¿Me ayudas a llevar esto a casa, por favor?

Katara asintió y de camino a casa se fijó en una tienda de objetos. Luego pasaría por ella. Momo las seguía todo el rato.

Cuando llegaron a la casa dejaron todas las bolsas en un rincón. Katara se fijó en Shiro, se había quedado totalmente dormido, pero era hora de su biberón. La mujer empezó a preparar la comida.

- Si la hago ahora, luego, cuando tengamos hambre, ya estará hecha. - y sonrió.

Katara se giró hacia ella e hizo el amago de ayudarla.

- Déjeme que la ayude.

- Tranquila, muchacha. Si me ayudas despertarás a tu criatura.

La anciana tenía razón, pero Katara se sentía muy mal de dejarla hacer toda la faena y ella estar sentada sin hacer nada más que acunar o estar pendiente de Shiro. Encima que la buena mujer la acogía, no estaba siendo muy buena invitada. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que no le había dicho su nombre y por eso la mujer la llamaba todo el rato "muchacha" y a Shiro "criatura" o "bebé". No sabía que hacer, ¿se lo decía? ¿Qué más daba? Ya le había dicho que era hermana de Sokka. No importaba que dijera su nombre y se presentara. Lo que tenía claro es que no podía decir toda la información. No mentiría, simplemente ocultaría parte de la verdad. Se acercó a la mujer mayor y le dijo:

- Disculpe, no me he presentado hasta ahora. Me llamo Katara y soy de la Tribu del Agua del Sur. Y este bebé es mi sobrino Shiro. - Luego llamó a Momo. - Y éste es Momo, un amigo. - Y rió.

- Gracias por presentarte, Katara. Mi nombre es Rya. No tengo ninguna clase de poder y llevo años viviendo junto a este pueblo, aunque ahora desplazado.

Ambas sonrieron.

- Lo siento si soy indiscreta, no estás obligada a responder pero, ¿qué ha pasado para que llegaras por la noche con tu sobrino por aquí?

Katara no sabía si responder. Esa mujer había sido muy amable con ella y quizás contarle todo la metía en problemas. Katara no quería eso para ella. Prefirió no responder. Esa pregunta le hizo recordar todo el odio que estaba creando por los secuestradores, por Ba Sing Se. Sabía que sólo los magnates tenían la culpa, pero no perdonaría a la persona que había cogido con sus manos a Shiro para arrebatárselo a su familia.

- Katara, vamos a recoger tu traje, seguro que te queda muy bien. - Y sonrió.

Era una mujer comprensible, muy buena persona. Se notaba que tenía años de vida.

.

* * *

_**Comentario de la autora**_

* * *

_**Bueno, un capítulo más. Espero no decir muchas burradas. A Katara le pongo un carácter un poco desconfiado.**_


	17. La historia de Momo

**La historia de Momo**

_Momo llevaba tiempo en la Isla Kyoshi. Había vivido casi todos los meses del embarazo de Suki__.__ Como animal que era, no acababa de entender por qué Suki había engordado tanto si no la había visto comer más de lo normal. Pero a su vez __olía un cambio hormonal que le hacía acercarse a ella._

_Cada día salía a dar una vuelta y "jugaba" con el Unagi. Vamos, lo molestaba para que saliera y luego huía volando. _

_En las montañas disfrutaba capturando bichos para comer y saltaba de árbol en árbol gozando de la compañía de los pajaritos y otros animales. Le gustaba esa vida de tranquilidad. Le gustaba dejarse caer por las plantas y notar como éstas lo acogían. Pero echaba de menos a Appa. Quería que lo viniera a visitar y __quería__ estar al lado de ese animal tan grande y calentito, más peludo que él._

_Los días pasaban y Momo empezaba a aburrirse. Recordó la primera vez que se encontró a Aang en el Templo del Aire del Sur. Y luego recordó las aventuras, tanto peligrosas como divertidas que habían pasado. Así que, del día a la noche, decidió hacer un viaje, salir a volar por allí. Recorrer de nuevo el mundo recogiendo objetos raros y comiendo bichos diferentes a los de siempre. Quería volver a encontrar a Appa, a Aang y a Katara. Realmente los añoraba._

_Momo emprendió vuelo, dejando atrás las pastitas que Suki le hacía, dejando atrás a los pajaritos chillones que había allí, dejando atrás a su amigo Unagi. No sabía para donde ir. Iría para el noroeste, hacia allí olía bien y parecía haber bosques._

* * *

_Pasaron unos cuantos días y llegó a un bosque. Allí fue capturado por una trampa en la que habían puesto unas bayas de aspecto muy suculento. Pasó un día más hasta que las personas que habían puesto la trampa se acercaron a recogerlo. Fue entonces que vio a caras que reconocía: ¡eran Chirrido y Duque! Ellos también lo habían reconocido._

_Lo llevaron a su ciudad en los árboles__. Seguían viviendo así porque les gustó el sistema. La diferencia es que ahora no molestaban a la gente, sino que los ayudaban. Momo se hinchó de bayas hasta el límite de que le apareciera una gran barriga. No podía ni volar._

_Intentó preguntarles si habían visto a Aang o a Katara, pero, evidentemente, ellos no entendían lo que Momo quería decir... así que de un día para otro desapareció de allí. Salió volando._

_Pasaron varias noches. Momo bajaba a los árboles y se quedaba dormido en las ramas más altas para poder vislumbrar a Appa si pasaba por ahí. Pero nunca lo hacía._

_Llegó a un río donde estuvo jugueteando con los peces y el agua. Era refrescante pero no tan fría como la que recordaba de la Isla Kyoshi. Además era bebible porque no sabía salada._

_Enseguida se le pasó el día y se puso a dormir en la orilla, rodeado de matorrales que lo protegían de la fresca nocturna. ¡Y de golpe, una oleada gigantesca de agua lo empapó entero! Se levantó con un grito de incomodidad e incoformidad. Miró hacia donde venía y vio levemente un pelo que le recordó al de Katara. ¿Y si era ella? ¡Si lo era le perdería el rastro! Así que empredió el vuelo siguiéndola hasta un pequeño pueblo._

_Sí, era Katara. Ahora le veía mejor la cara y sabía que era ella, pero... no estaba contenta, estaba furiosa y eso no le gustó a Momo. Quiso mantenerse despierto por si ella se iba, pero no lo logró. Estaba cansado de seguirla y enseguida cayó rendido encima de la hierba, al otro lado de la orilla._

_Por la mañana no la vio. Miró por la ventana de la casita y vio que no había nadie. ¡Ya la había perdido! Decidió abrirse vuelo por encima del pueblo, a ver, si por casualidad conseguía comida y veía a Katara._

_Descendió cerca de una tienda de frutas. Había un melocotón que se había caído al suelo. ¡Ése sería su desayuno, qué suerte! Lo cogió y cuando levantó la cabeza vio a Katara en la tienda de enfrente hablando con una mujer anciana._

_Sí, hoy sí que se podía acercar a ella. Metió un salto y se posicionó encima del hombro de ella._

- ¡Momo, pensé que habías desaparecido!

.

* * *

_**Comentario de la autora:**_

Después de mucho tiempo he retomado la historia que tantas ganas tenía de terminar! He de agradecer todos los comentario de ánimo que me habéis enviado. Aunque no los respondí, los leí todos y agradecí sinceramente que me los escribierais porque así no me olvidaba de esta historia. He de agradecer especialmente un mensaje privado de **GirlBender** quién me ha dado el mayor empujón.

He de decir que luego de releerme los capítulos para situarme dónde me había quedado, me he dado cuenta que está horriblemente escrito y que podría haber sido mejor (XD). Aunque supongo que eso siempre pasa cuando vemos cosas del pasado.

Debo decir que este capítulo estaba escrito hace muuuuuucho tiempo lo que pasa es que no lo subí. Me voy a poner manos a la obra y voy a intentar dar mi fuerte por continuar :)

También he de añadir que empecé a leer un cómic con la continuación que me rompe un poco la mía y un poco los capítulos de Korra me rompen tampoco el esquema... pero... soñar es gratis, no? Espero que me disculpéis por la falta de coherencia pero debo admitir que hay cosas de Korra que no me acaban de gustar (aunque os lo confirmaré cuando empiece a ver la serie :P)

Muchos saludos y besos.


	18. La cara de la secuestradora

**La cara de la secuestradora**

Unos ojos seguían observando a Katara...

- Tsk. Ahora no puedo coger al crío. La chica del agua está muy alerta y enfurecida. Mejor me quedo observando.

* * *

Aunque Katara ya iba cogiendo confianza en el pueblo seguía comiéndose la cabeza. Pensaba si era buena idea quedarse. Si Aang venía a por ella, la gente del pueblo lo iba a rechazar pero si se iba eso dificultaría la búsqueda, además parecía estar segura en aquel lugar puesto que tenía un río cerca y mucha naturaleza fresca.

Shiro iba encima de ella atado en una tela a su pecho. El niño parecía recuperarse bien de su pulmonía y sus mejillas ya tenían buen color. De vez en cuando lo veía reír y eso daba esperanza a su tía. Aunque la maestra de agua estaba metida en sus pensamientos, se fijó en una tienda de intercambios u objetos de segunda mano. Se acercó y allí encontró un silbato para bisontes, sí, aunque no tenía la misma forma que el que tenía Aang, se parecía mucho. Sus ojos se abrieron y enseguida preguntó:

- ¿Señor, me podría dar este silbato?

- Niña, si fuera dando todo lo que tengo en esta tienda, no podría sobrevivir. - Le contestó algo molesto el tendedero.

El hombre tenía razón pero Katara no disponía de dinero ni de nada que pudiera intercambiar.

- ¿Y no puedo obtenerlo de otra manera? Al menos, sólo préstemelo... ¡necesito hacerlo sonar!

El hombre se quedó pensativo.

- Pareces una buena chica. Te lo daré con la condición de que me ayudes a dejar impecable toda la tienda. Con tanto trasto no puedo limpiar bien y siempre hay polvo que espanta a los clientes.

A la chica se le iluminó la cara y aceptó encantada. Iba a empezar ese mismo día. Eso sí, no soltaría a Shiro.

Se dirigió a la casa de la anciana que la acogía y le contó lo que iba a hacer. La anciana no entendía del todo para qué quería el silbato. Katara prefirió omitir la cuestión. Sabía lo que pasaría pero Aang también tenía que lidiar con ello.

Después de comer se dirigió a la tienda. Allí se arremangó y se puso manos a la obra.

- Deberás desplazar los objetos para poder limpiar mejor. Yo te diré dónde ponerlos. -Hizo una pausa el hombre y le preguntó: - ¿No deberías dejar el niño en casa?

Katara modificó la cara a una de terror. El hombre se asustó y movió las manos como dando a entender que no había dicho nada. La maestra del agua colocó a su sobrino a la espalda como una mochila, de esa manera sabía que estaba con ella y podía desplazar las cosas. Momo también quería ayudar pero después de entretenerse y entorpecer la tarea, Katara lo echó dulcemente fuera para que hiciera publicidad (risas).

Sacaron la mitad de los objetos del almacén subterráneo del hombre y con el control del agua Katara dejó el suelo, las paredes y todo como los chorros del oro. Luego fue metiendo los objetos uno a uno después de limpiarlos. Cuando ya llevaba la mitad, el propietario del comercio le dijo que era hora de comer y que había hecho un buen trabajo a pesar de que no había acabado. Su habilidad le había permitido ir más rápido que si lo hubiera hecho él sólo.

- ¿Me presta el silbato?

- Vaya... tienes muchas ganas de él. Hasta que no termines, te lo prestaré.

- ¡Vale, muchas gracias!

Katara lo cogió y sopló dos veces lo más fuerte que pudo. Como era de esperar no vio llegar al bisonte volador que esperaba. Igualmente agradeció al hombre haberlo utilizado.

- Muchas gracias. Mañana volveré a llamar.

* * *

Los ojos seguían observándola. Estaba claro que estaba en desventaja si atacaba ahora pero debía actuar antes de que la maestra del agua se uniera a los demás. La venció una vez y lo iba a hacer otra.

No sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

* * *

Aunque Appa estaba un poco lejos del poblado donde estaba Katara pudo oír levemente las los señales del silbato. Gruñó y cambió un poco su dirección.

- Appa, ¿qué haces? Tendríamos que ir para allí.

Pero Appa gruñó de nuevo. Si su gran amigo peludo le decía quizás es porque había intuido algo y él se fiaba de su bisonte. Mirando hacia el suelo, se dio cuenta de que se habían estado alejando del río. Quizás Appa tenía razón en seguirlo pues Katara se hubiera movido más rápido y de manera segura cerca de un río.

Sokka estaba triste pero confiaba también Appa.

- Quizás debamos parar... -recomendó Aang. - Es tarde...

- Si paramos podemos ser atacados, recuerda que son maestros de la Tierra. Ahora que Appa ha sentido algo ya podemos apresurarnos más. Hemos ido muy lentos asegurándonos de todo detalle bajo nosotros.

- Sí. ¡Yip, yip!

Appa gruñó y apresuró su vuelo.

* * *

Por la tarde, Katara se dirigió de nuevo al comercio.

- ¿Puedo soplar el silbato de nuevo?

El hombre la miró raro. Realmente le parecía un poco infantil pero así fue, le dejó el pequeño objeto y Katara volvió a soplar hasta ponerse colorada. En ese momento Shiro rió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Ya verás como vienen. Papá está cerca e iremos todos juntos a casa.

Devolvió el silbato y se puso a trabajar como le había prometido al hombre.

Desde ya no tan lejos Appa volvió a escuchar el silbato y gruñó con energía. Ahora sabía con más precisión hacia dónde dirigirse.

Katara ya llevaba limpiando una hora. No se le agotaba la energía. Se podría decir que ya había acabado de arreglar el almacén.

- Buen trabajo. He de felicitarte.

- Señor, ¿vamos por la parte de arriba?

- Estaría bien, eso es lo primero que ve el cliente.

Ambos empezaron a mover los objetos. Shiro se había dormido en la espalda cálida de su tía y no hacía ruido. Katara se detuvo. Tenía la sensación que ellos estaban cerca, tenía que volver a soplar el silbato. Y el hombre accedió.

Y Appa lo escuchó más claramente. Se estaban acercando.

La maestra de agua siguió limpiando la tienda. En ese momento unas rocas le aprisionaron los pies.

- ¡_Esta vez no pienso permitir que me capturen de nuevo!_

Y con una gran fuerza de voluntad y un buen golpe de agua, las rocas se rompieron. El hombre mayor de la tienda no sabía qué había pasado. Katara cogió de nuevo el silbato y silbó dos veces más. Y esquivó un par de piedras. El hombre no salía de su asombro.

- ¡Voy a intentar salir de aquí para que no le destrocen la tienda, pero debe darme el silbato!

- ¡Cógelo, cógelo!

El hombre se lo dio apresurado y ella salió corriendo. Shiro empezó a llorar de todo el ajetreo, pero ahora Katara no podía calmarlo. Se lo puso delante del pecho para poderlo proteger mejor y paró dos ataques más.

- ¡Muéstrate, cobarde! -Y silbó de nuevo.

Appa lo escuchaba cada vez más claro. Aang vislumbró el pueblecito.

- ¡De allí!

Appa gruñó, hecho que provocó que la anciana Rya saliera de su casa y viera, con sorpresa, quién estaba llegando al pueblo.

Ante Katara se mostró una joven e impulsiva maestra de la tierra. Sus ojos estaban vacíos, su boca estaba tapada por un pañuelo verde y sus ropas indicaban claramente que era del Reino de la Tierra.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Yo... debo secuestrar a ese niño.

- ¡Atiende!

Pero nada podía razonar con ella. Katara movió los brazos en un giro y la congeló para que no se moviera. En ese momento el gran bisonte aterrizó justo detrás de la secuestradora.

.

* * *

_**Comentarios de la autora:**_

_He de decir que aunque he intentado meterme en el mundo de Aang, su geografía me ha fallado un poco... pero ya lo empecé así. Quizás me pueda "redimir" (hola, soy Zuko!) con una posible continuación de lo planteado, con algún extra o adecuándola más a los siguientes capítulos :P_

**Muchas gracias GirlBender **por haber tenido la paciencia de esperar, espero no decepcionarte (mucho).

Saludos a todos!


	19. Un aliado más gracias a Sokka

**Un aliado más gracias a Sokka**

La gente del pueblo se quedó en silencio. El avatar, aquél que les había abandonado, estaba allí parado, justo enfrente de ellos.

- ¡Qué desfachatez! -soltó a lo bajo un viejo.

- ¡Katara! ¡Shiro!

Sokka saltó corriendo de Appa casi con lágrimas en los ojos y los abrazó. Su hijo, había conseguido recuperar a su hijo. Katara se lo dio con una sonrisa.

- Gracias por haber cuidado de él.

- Yo también lo quiero, ¿lo sabes?

Sokka alargó una sonrisa.

- ¿Quién es ésta y qué ha pasado exactamente? -Descendió suavemente Aang.

- Aang... creo que ella es la secuestradora.

Los tres la miraron. Sokka empezó a sentir una rabia casi incontralada, pero Katara le puso la mano encima.

- Mírala, no para de gritar "tengo que secuestrarlo".

- Está hipnotizada. -Añadió enseguida Aang.

- Al puro estilo Dai Li. -Respondió con sarcasmo Sokka.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? No podemos dejarla aquí y menos así como está. Deberíamos hacerla volver en sí misma.

- Nos la llevaremos y la interrogaremos. -Decidió Aang.

En ese momento un tomate le chafó la cara. Aang se giró sorprendido a quien se lo había tirado. Era un joven más o menos de su edad.

- ¡Lárgate de aquí! No eres bienvenido.

Los aldeanos empezaron a abuchearlo y le estaban haciendo retroceder. Katara se puso delante de él.

- ¡No os abandonó! Simplemente no podía con todo a la vez, ¡vosotros no sabéis por lo que pasó!

- Niña, no intentes defenderlo. Después de la guerra tampoco nadie nos ayudó. Así que es como si él no existiera.

- ¿De verdad pensáis eso? -Soca preguntó bajo pero todo el mundo lo miró.

En ese momento, Rya lo reconoció.

- Tú eres el chico que nos avisó de la inundación.

Algún que otra persona también lo reconoció.

- Sokka, esta gente es del pueblo que se inundó por culpa de Jet.

- ¿Por qué defiendes al Avatar, muchacho? Él no estuvo aquí cuando todo esto se inundó y tampoco cuando reconstruimos el poblado.

- No seáis rencorosos. En esa época yo viajaba con él -y señaló a Aang- y lo que no sabéis es que, mientras yo bajaba al pueblo a avisaros, él estaba luchando con los bandidos que os querían inundar.

La mirada de Sokka era dura y seria. No permitiría que insultaran de manera injusta a Aang. El hombre mayor bajó la cabeza.

- Eso no lo sabíamos... -comentó Rya.

- Así es. -Continuó Katara. -En los bosques había unos muchachos que creían que ahogando vuestro pueblo cortarían el paso de la Nación del Fuego. Pero no se daban cuenta que estaban haciendo daño a inocentes. Desgraciadamente nos dimos cuenta tarde de sus planes y no pudimos evitar que el embalse explotara...

- Entiendo que me tengáis rencor.. no estuve aquí cuando todo pasó, pero no podíamos entretenernos más tiempo en ese sitio. Sabiendo que estabais bien, debíamos proseguir nuestro camino en la guerra.

El monje estaba triste, bajó su cabeza e hizo una señal de respeto a los aldeanos. A algunos les costaba aceptar la idea. En ese momento Katara habló:

- Ba Sing Se está planeando una revuelta contra la Nación del Fuego. Os pedimos que nos apoyéis. Sabemos que todos aquellos que no quieran colaborar serán considerados enemigos. Debemos impedir que otra guerra se forme. Ya han empezado a moverse -y señaló a la secuestradora-, quieren debilitarnos...

- La verdad es que nos hacía daño que el Avatar no hubiera estado con nosotros, nos sentíamos abandonados. Pero viendo que se acerca otra guerra... no podemos permitirlo. Necesitaremos tiempo para hacernos a la idea, pero si el muchacho de la Tribu del Agua, quien nos avisó, cree que lo mejor es que vayamos contra Ba Sing Se, os apoyaremos.

Katara sonrió y les agradeció todo. Luego miró hacia la secuestradora.

- Estaría bien que la interrogáramos ahora y luego ya veríamos qué hacer. Toph podrá saber si miente o no.

Aang movió el bloque de hielo que había formado Katara y lo desplazó hasta el otro lado del río. Allí se sentó delante de la chica y, aprisionada en el hielo todavía, comenzó el interrogatorio. La chica no sabía, no podía responder. Con las principales preguntas de quién era y qué quería se bloqueaba o gritaba "¡Por el Reino de la Tierra!" o "La Nación del Fuego me quiere matar". Aang suspiró, pero, más que un suspiro de resignación o cansancio, a Katara le sonó a un suspiro de desesperación y enfado. Sokka fruncía el ceño pero el hecho de tener aferrado su hijo lo tranquilizaba. Y Toph ya había perdido la paciencia hacía tiempo y tenía ganas de estampar una roca en la cara de la chica.

- Vamos a dejar que se canse un poco de gritar. -Dijo Aang levantándose. -Katara, explícame todo, por favor. -Dijo con cara de pena y sin dudarlo la abrazó impulsivamente.

- Tranquilo, Aang. Estoy bien, estoy aquí.

Katara les contó lo que había pasado y admitió avergonzada lo que aquella noche había hecho. Pero Aang no se enfadó y Sokka le dijo que era una situación que lo requería. Katara se había hecho muy fuerte. Llegar a sentir los cúmulos de agua era un nivel impensable. Ahí se dio cuenta que debía aprender eso mismo él también para transmitirlo en la cadena del avatar. En un sueño, Roku y Kyoshi le habían dicho que él era uno de los avatares que más técnicas y dominios iba a aportar después de muchas generaciones: el control de la energía, el dominio de la sangre y el dominio del metal. Y quizás el dominio del vidrio.

Abrazó de nuevo a Katara y se giró hacia la secuestradora. La analizaron de nuevo. Chica joven, morena de pelo largo, ojos verdes y piel pálida, constitución fuerte y alta. Eso no ayudaba mucho. Aang se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, cerró los ojos, juntó los puños y respiró profundamente. Luego tocó con un dedo la frente de la chica y una luz azul resplandeció por unos instantes.

Hubo silencio. La chica respiraba pesadamente. Observaba todo a su alrededor como perdida hasta que se cruzó con la mirada del Avatar y gritó.

- Te voy a soltar pero no quiero que salgas corriendo. Piensa que me es muy fácil volver a aprisionarte. Nos vas a contar todo lo que sabes.

La chica respiró pesadamente y asintió mirando a su alrededor. Katara se dio cuenta del gesto.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Mi nombre es Ahri y soy de Ba Sing Se.

.


	20. Ahri, la maestra de la tierra

**Ahri, la maestra de la tierra**

- Así que tu nombre es Ahri.

La chica asintió y miró a su alrededor.

- ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?

- He fracasado, me van a matar. Seguro que ahora mismo me están observando y me atacarán.

Ahí habló Toph.

- Yo sabría si hay alguien más y no es así. Estate tranquila y ¡contesta!

- ¿Por qué secuestraste a Shiro? ¿Quién te manda?

- Yo... yo... estaba en casa y... me amenazaron y luego recuerdo estar en una sala con dos hombres que movían una lámpara y luego... tenía que hacer daño al Avatar, llamar su atención, despistarlo, hacerle perder el tiemp...

- ¡Alguien viene! -gritó Toph.

Una lluvia de piedras fueron directos hacia ellos. Aang y Toph hicieron un muro protector y subieron a Appa.

- ¡Sube!

- Yo... ¿yo también? ¿A pesar de lo que hice?

- ¡Sube ya!

Ahri subió apresurada a Appa y éste salió volando. Aang paraba los ataque con sus patadas de aire.

- Vamos a continuar hablando. Aquí tampoco tienes salida. Continúa con lo que estabas diciendo. Me has dicho que tenías que hacerme perder el tiempo, ¿por qué?

- Así te entretenías conmigo y ellos se organizaban.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? -Preguntó gravemente Sokka.

- No lo sé... Pero oprimen a aquellos que no estamos a favor de ellos y nos controlan para que no dejemos salir a aquellos que quieren ir a la Nación del Fuego.

- El Dai Li, seguramente. -Dedujo Aang. - ¡Maldita sea!

Katara apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Aang para calmarlo. Entonces Ahri empezó a llorar.

- Yo.. yo no quería hacerte daño.

- Nos lo imaginamos. Has estado fuertemente hipnotizada. Además dijiste que te amenazaron.

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

- Dijeron que matarían a mis mejores amigos... pero cuando desde que salí de allí, no he recibido noticias de ellos y no los he visto. Tengo miedo que les hayan hecho daño igualmente.

El equipo avatar se cayó. Sabían que podía tener razón.

Aang suspiró y cambió de tema.

- Tendríamos que ir a ver a los Gan Jins y a los Zhangs. Pueden ser una buena fuerza.

Sokka y Katara abrieron los ojos. ¡No se acordaban de ellos! Se notaba que Aang era el Avatar, se acordaba de todos, en especial de aquellos con los que había tenido contacto. La cuestión era saber dónde estaban instalados actualmente. Pero Aang, se colocó en la cabeza de Appa y gritó "Yip, yip". Los otros adivinaron que él ya sabía dónde encontrarlos.

Pasaron por el Cañón de la Muerte. Desde que el guía que les acompañó había renunciado, aquellas tierras estaban más abandonadas que nunca. Los únicos que se atrevían a pasar eran aventureros que dominaban la tierra y con un equipo que les ayudaban.

- Aang, has practicado el control del metal.

- Erm... empecé pero lo dejé. Con tantas reuniones, lo único que he podido hacer es perfeccionar mis otras habilidades. Disculpa.

Toph torció el morro en desacuerdo.

- Tendremos que entrenar un poco. Es importante. Por el momento sólo yo y tú sabemos controlarlo. Es importante que lo aprendas bien. Es una ventaja que tenemos frente al Ba Sing Se.

- ¿Control del metal? -Preguntó sorprendida Ahri.

- Ahá. Aquí tienes frente a ti la primera maestra del metal, ha, ha, ha.

Toph tenía una autoestima elevada y una risa que lo demostrara.

- No te preocupes guapa, no tienes nivel para aprenderlo aunque lo supieras. La verdad es que eres bastante torpe.

La chica se decepcionó consigo mismo. Nadie le había enseñado a dominar la tierra. Aprendió sola al notar que las rocas la atraían y que podía atraerlas. Simplemente. La verdad no entendía por qué esos hombres la habían enviado. Quizás, como bien había dicho, era para hacer perder el tiempo.

- Toph, ella atacó en Kyoshi. ¿Recuerdas cómo nos dejó? Tan mala no puede ser.

- Hay que decir que es material en bruto, pero en esa ocasión tuviste ayuda, ¿verdad? Te están utilizando no sólo para hacernos perder el tiempo, sino para salir muerta de todo esto.

- ¿Muerta? -Preguntó Ahri asustada.

- Estaba claro que si fracasabas te matarían y no perderían a nadie importante y si te capturábamos nosotros, si te matábamos o te sonsacábamos información, no sería tampoco gran cosa. Fíjate en lo único que nos has podido decir. Era algo que ya deducíamos.

Ahri, agachó la cabeza y se sintió más inútil todavía. Estaba rodeada de grandes maestros y aunque debían tener cerca de la misma edad, ellos habían vivido y aprendido mucho más que ella.

- Ya veo los poblados.

Los demás se asomaron y vieron un peculiar terreno.

.

* * *

_**Comentario de la autora:**_

_Éste capítulo se me quedó corto, quizás lo tendría que haber metido con el anterior, pero necesitaba un puente :P_

_Saludos!_


	21. Los Gan Jin y los Zhang

**Los Gan Jin y los Zhang**

Definitivamente esos de pueblos, unos de bárbaros y los otros de refinados, habían mejorado sus relaciones. Eran una misma fuerza de ataque pero no se mezclaban, cada uno prefería guardar sus costumbres. El poblado junto que habían hecho estaba dividido en tres partes: la parte Gan Jin, la parte Zhang y la parte neutra llamada Ghang.

La parte Gan Jin era en aparencia una zona de élite, previsión y pulcridad. Las casas eran de piedra blanca y tenían en su gran mayoría jardines bien arreglados. Tenían un parque en flor.

La parte Zhang era algo más desastrosa pero no desorganizada. Las casas eran más parecidas a cuevas y preferían dejar el color original de la piedra del suelo. No había jardines pero tenían un par de plazas comunes en las que hacían danzas a la luz de la luna. A pesar de que eso supuso un problema para los Gan Jin al principio pues para ellos hacían mucho ruido, el problema quedó solucionado con unos hermosos tapones para la orejas y disminuyendo los horarios de fiesta. Ahora sabían que debían ser tolerantes los unos con los otros.

Separando esas dos partes tan diferentes había un pequeño riachuelo. A los dos lados había los lavaderos y los tendederos para secar la ropa. E increíblemente, sobre el río, sin cortar su flujo, se alzaba la parte neutra. Su base era una plaza enorme que comunicaba las dos partes, como una especie de puente. Estaba incrustada a una de las montañas que les resguardaba y respetaba la pequeña catarata del río y a su vez protegía una posible inundación hacia los poblados. En la parte neutra vivían o se relacionaban conjuntos mezclados de los dos poblados. También era la zona "social". Allí se encontraba la biblioteca, la sala de juegos (de mesa), el bar y un pequeño teatro. Eso permitía que aunque estuvieran seguramente separados, de vez en cuando se vieran las caras para disfrutar de un espectáculo, ya fuera Gan Jin o Zhang. No estaba delimitada la entrada a la biblioteca que habían empezado a reconstruir con sabiduría y objetos que se iban encontrando en sus viajes. Así, si un Zhang necesitaba información, un Gan Jin podía ofrecérsela y viceversa. También habían unas pequeñas casas para aquellas parejas mixtas que se habían formado en esos siete años. No solía haber problemas y no eran discriminados por ninguno de los dos bandos. Eso quedó aprobado por Aang.

Appa descendió en el teatro de la zona neutra, así no podrían decir que había preferencias. En seguida los cabezas de los poblados se juntaron a saludarlo y darle la bienvenida.

- Bienvenido Avatar Aang y bienvenido su equipo.

Descendieron todos de Appa. Ahri estaba un poco nerviosa. Nunca había estado allí. Por otra parte todos parecían estar contentos de ver al monje y no parecían agresivos.

El cabeza de los Gan Jin se acercó a Aang y le dijo:

- Me parece que ya sabemos a qué vienes. Hemos oído rumores que se quiere hacer otra guerra, esta vez empezada por el Reino de la Tierra, no, por Ba Sing Se.

Aang afirmó con la cabeza.

- Pero antes, deberías conocer nuestro poblado y decir qué te parece. -Añadió la cabeza de los Zhang.

- La verdad es que por ahora está muy bien. Me parece buena idea la estructura que habéis montado. - Y sonrió.

Esa noche decidieron hacer un banquete en la plaza de la zona neutra. Por suerte había espacio para todos, pues su población no era tan grande como lo parecía. Aang estaba entre los dos bandos, Katara y Ahri prefirieron ir más hacia los Gan Jin; Sokka y Toph hacia los Zhang.

- Gracias a ti ahora conseguimos llevarnos mejor. Aunque sigo pensando que los Zhangs son unos sucios, debo admitir que su capacidad de supervivencia con lo mínimo es muy interesante.

- Sí, yo también aprendí que aunque los Gan Jin fueran unos estirados, sus conocimientos escritos se podían leer muy bien por nosotros y nos aportaron ayuda en momentos en la que lo necesitábamos.

A Aang le salió una gotita en la sien y forzó una sonrisa. Pero enseguida su sonrisa fue original pues vio que realmente se hablaban entre ellos sin sacar las espadas e intentaban no meterse en peleas a pesar de ser ambos bandos impulsivos.

- Me alegro de que hayáis acabado así. La verdad es que este pueblo tiene mucha vida y se ve fuerte.

- Sí y es por eso que hemos pensado en una posible estrategia de lucha por si llegan los soldados de Ba Sing Se.

La gran mayoría del corro se callaron y se pusieron serios, el equipo avatar y Ahri también. Aang apenó la cara. Hablar de eso era una manera horrible de destrozar el alegre ambiente que estaba habiendo, pero todos sabían que era necesario.

- Los Zhang son buenos en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y nosotros, los Gan Jin, en el arte de la espada y el arco, es decir, a distancia. Eso nos crea una defensa y un ataque poderoso.

Aang cerró los ojos y luego miró a ambos jefes.

- Al menos me alegro que vuestras fuerzas se hayan unido para el combate. Ahí se demuestra que os necesitáis, mejor dicho -hizo una pausa- que os complementais. Pero hay un problema...

- Mucha gente de Ba Sing Se que luchará será maestra de la tierra y vosotros... -continuó Toph.

- No te preocupes Avatar Aang. -Contestó en seguida la jefa de los Zhang. - Vosotros nos conociste atravesando el Cañón de la Muerta con el guía. Me parece que directamente interpretaste que no teníamos maestros del dominio de la tierra.

- ¿Eh? ¡Quieres decir que hay maestros de la tierra entre vosotros!

- Pues claro. -Afirmó el jefe de los Gan Jin.

- ¿Entonces por qué...?

- Hace falta conocer el Cañón de la Muerte para atravesarlo -le cortó la mujer bárbara- y aunque se tenga el dominio de la tierra, si no se sabe el camino, uno se pierde igualmente. -Sonrió.

Aang estaba perplejo. Delante de él se plantaron varias personas de ambos pueblos y con un gesto brusco de manos en dirección al suelo levantaron un pedestal para ellas mismas.

- ¡Eso es fantástico! -Gritó Katara.

- Eso es algo más en común que tenemos. - Añadió la jefa de los Zhang. - Aunque no son muchos, daremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo si hay que atacar.

El avatar bajó la cabeza.

- Espero que esto acabe antes de que empiece. Espero que no se tenga que atacar.

Katara y Sokka se dirigieron hacia él y pusieron sus manos sobre el hombre del joven. Todo el mundo esperaba lo que decía el Avatar.

La noche finalmente acabó alegre de nuevo, con música y baile. Ahri estaba descubriendo un mundo nuevo, se sentía bien, pero sabía que todavía la tenían vigilada, tanto esos hombres que la hipnotizaron como Toph, quien parecía que no hacía nada pero le iba mandando advertencias. Tenía mucho miedo.

Sokka no se separaba de su pequeño y muchas chicas de ambos pueblos se derretían al ver al pequeño y adorable Shiro. Su padre se sentía ya orgulloso de él. Había sobrevivido a todo con apenas una semana de vida. Tenía mucha vitalidad y eso le daba energías a él también. Dirigió la mirada hacia la luna que ya no se encontraba llena y dio las gracias a Yue por todo lo que había hecho.

- Ese niño es y será fuerte, Sokka. Lo sé. Él también notará mi fuerza.

Sokka abrió sus ojos. Le había parecido escuchar la voz de Yue. Miró hacia su pequeño y se preguntó a qué se referían esas palabras si de verdad se las había dicho Yue.

* * *

De mientras mientras Zuko y Iroh se desplazaron hacia el poblado de Haru. Sabían que ya tenían su apoyo, puesto que el joven maestro de la Tierra había aceptado a Zuko en el momento que Aang lo aceptó como maestro del fuego. Ya tenían su confianza, pero necesitaban saber si había más poblados a su alrededor que podrían colaborar.

Además, en esa zona quedaban todavía colonias de la Nación del Fuego. Los reportes que había obtenido no eran del todo negativos y aunque algunos deseaban su expulsión total, otros aceptaban que se quedaran siempre y cuando siguieran las normas de la Tierra y no hubiera preferencias.

No estaba claro que porque Haru aceptara apoyarlos, los demás lo hicieran también. Y el primer paso para ganarse su confianza era resolver el problema de la colonias y presentarse de manera humilde.

* * *

Cuando se hubieron cansado de la fiesta, la gente empezó a dispersarse e irse a dormir. Curiosamente los Gan Jin podían aguantar despiertos más que los Zhang quienes se agotaban y enseguida querían irse a dormir (se ha de decir que su instinto desarrollado de supervivencia les hacía estar alerta por las noches con más facilidad que los otros).

Sokka y Shiro, Katara y Aang, Toph y Ahri durmieron en una misma sala enorme. Tenían que estar juntos tanto para vigilar a la maestrilla de tierra como para protegerse mutuamente. Esa noche lo necesitaban, necesitaban estar juntos como lo habían estado durante su aventura hacia siete casi ocho años. Sokka tenía que dormir pegado a Shiro, no quería despegarse, pero a Katara le pasó igual, así que cada uno se puso a un lado del bebé y lo abrazaron. A Aang le pareció bien, pero ya que no podía estar a solas con Katara, al menos pidió de dormir abrazado a ella. Y la petición fue aceptada, Aang se durmió abrazándola por la espalda. Toph se puso dando la espalda a Sokka y vigilando a Ahri, quien evidentemente se sentía excluida del grupo.

- Compréndelo, todavía nos cuesta.

- Tranquilos, lo entiendo. Soy yo la que debería disculparse un millón de veces y no sería suficiente. Tendría que haber sabido librarme de la hipnosis yo sola al ver que estaba haciendo una cosa tan mala... -se le escaparon la lagrimitas.

- Eso era muy difícil -le dijo el Avatar.

Toph notaba sinceridad por la maestra del agua. Aunque quizás era mayor que ella, podía decirse que empezaba a sentirse como su hermana mayor. No era mala persona.

.

* * *

_**Comentarios de la autora:**_

_****Me he puesto a tope con la escritura. Mañana empiezo clases y sé que este ritmo descenderá, así que aprovecho ahora a escribir lo que puedo._


	22. Ahri y el Rey Bumi

**Ahri y el Rey Bumi**

Al día siguiente decidieron emprender el viaje no muy tarde. Tenían un largo camino hasta la isla Kyoshi. Querían hacerlo del tirón para evitar que Shiro viajara más, pero todos supieron enseguida que eso iba a ser agotador. Así que decidieron hacer una pausa en Omashu para ver cómo iban las cosas. Decidieron cargarse de provisiones y enviar un halcón mensajero a Suki para decirle que Shiro estaba por ahora en los brazos de Sokka sano y salvo.

Toph estaba contenta de poder volver a Omashu. En ese momento se dio cuenta que había pensado en Omashu como "regreso a casa" sin acordarse de sus padres. Era verdad que todavía no podían creer lo que estaba haciendo su pequeña y ciega Toph, a pesar de haber pasado ya siete años largos, pero al menos se iban carteando y su madre le deseaba siempre suerte y ánimos.

En el viaje, Toph decidió inmiscuirse en la vida de Ahri. Si lo que notaba hacia ella no era un sentimiento de peligro sino todo lo contrario, quizás podía animarse a mejorarle algo del control de la tierra.

- Y dime, Ahri... ¿y tus padres?

- No los recuerdo. Murieron cuando yo era pequeña y mis tíos me criaron hasta hoy en día. Ellos son buenos y no hacen daño a nadie pero están convencidos de que la guerra de la Nación del Fuego nunca existió y que soy yo la que me invento esos cuentos.

- Cuando llegamos la primera vez a Ba Sing Se era así. Los que sabían sobre la guerra se lo callaban y otros realmente creían que no existía. Lo que me sorprende es que después de la conquista de la Nación del Fuego y la liberación que hicieron los miembros del Loto Blanco haya gente todavía que crea que eso nunca pasó...

- Seguramente están bajo la influencia del nuevo Dai Li.

Hubo un silencio.

- Es verdad que me he hecho la tonta, tanto yo como otros. No queríamos problemas con la autoridad.

- Ba Sing Se nunca cambiará -carraspeó Aang.

- Todos aquellos que sabíamos dominar la tierra, por poco que fuera, fuimos obligados a inscribirnos como maestros de la tierra y nos obligaron a firmar un manifiesto en el que decían que nuestras habilidades debían servir para proteger Ba Sing Se.

- Eso me recuerda mucho a la escuela de la Nación del Fuego cuando la guerra. Allí vivían por el Señor del Fuego y lo complacían aunque muchos no estaban del todo deacuerdo. Si se negaban eran desterrados o asesinados. Zuko lo sabe muy bien. Aunque la Nación del Fuego está muy unida a unos ideales, no es bueno obligar a nadie a ponerlos en la armada.

Ahri asintió.

Para romper ese silencio, Toph le hizo una nueva pregunta.

- ¿Y cómo aprendiste el dominio de la tierra?

Esa parte le interesaba. Quería saber por qué su estilo era rudo pero que se podía moldear.

- La verdad es que nadie me enseñó. Una vez, cuando era pequeña me enfadé mucho y le di un golpe a la pared. Ésta se agujereó fácilmente. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que podía controlar la tierra. Poco a poco intenté dominarlo a mi manera pero estaba claro que sin conocer algunos movimientos, realmente no controlaba nada. Así que leí algunos pergaminos donde había movimientos básicos. También hice un poco de historia y aprendí que este dominio viene de los topotejones. Me hizo gracia e intenté dominar a oscuras la tierra. Sí, la moví pero salí mal parada de esa experiencia. -Rió con vergüenza. - Si me tapo los ojos no veo. Debo visualizar muy bien un camino bajo tierra si lo quiero hacer, pero me cuesta mucho. -Agachó la cabeza.

- Vaya... pues te queda aprender muuucha cosa... -Soltó Toph.

Ahri seguía mirando hacia el suelo de la silla del bisonte. No sabía qué responder en ese momento. Pero Omashu la salvó de continuar hablando. De fondo ya vislumbraban la hermosa y peculiar montaña de Omashu. Después de la reconquista que hizo Bumi solito, la ciudad había sido reconstruida tal y como era. Estaba claro que era también un buen sistema de defensa. Ahri quedó alucinada con la vista.

* * *

- Así que eres tú la que secuestró al niñito de mis amigos... -habló Bumi.

Se acercó peligrosamente a Ahri y a ésta casi le da un ataque de corazón. Estaba muy nerviosa, se sentía juzgada por el Rey de Omashu. Estaba empezando a sudar y tenía más miedo que hasta ahora.

- Bueno, pues nada, ¡vamos a hacer un banquete! ¡Preparadle una cama en la habitación de Toph!

- ¡Eh, viejo, por qué conmigo!

- Bueno, eres tú quien la trajo, ahora cumple con tus responsabilidades. -Y empezó a reír entrecortando un ronquido de los suyos.

Toph le atestó una piedra, pero él fácilmente la deshizo en gravilla y continuó leyendo. La joven de Ba Sing Se estaba atónita. ¿No la iban a castigar? ¿No la iban a arrestar? No lo entendía. Se quedó mirando al Rey Bumi.

- Si te trajeron aquí, es por algo. Si les hubieras molestado de verdad y no te merecieras estar aquí, te habrían dado a los que te persiguen. Estate tranquila, aquí no pueden entrar.

Ahri miró a Aang, a Katara y luego a Sokka. No podía creer que después del daño que les había causado, ellos la perdonaran. Empezó a llorar y a apretarse el corazón. Nunca antes habían hecho tal cosa por ella, ni siquiera sus amigos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio de nuevo y Toph habló junto a Aang.

- Bumi... dime, ¿cómo va la situación?

- Sinceramente, Aang, la atmósfera que estamos viviendo son de preguerra. Es horrible tener esta sensación de nuevo. Todo está en tensión y ya no conseguimos contactar con Ba Sing Se. De nosotros quieren una respuesta positiva a su propuesta de unirme. Saben que estando yo aquí y los maestros de tierra actuales, somos una gran frontera. Quizás por eso no se han movido todavía. Además, hay algo más que me preocupa, pero quizás es Iroh quien os respondera mejor.

- ¿Iroh?

Bumi afirmó con la cabeza.

- La cuestión es que tenemos que convocar a los mejores maestros para crear una estructura de protección más fuerte alrededor de Omashu y para ponerlos en alerta, entrenarlos y cerciorarnos de que no nos vayan a traicionar.

- Mi pequeña Toph. La mayoría que están aquí no nos traicionarán. Los que vinieron de Ba Sing Se lo hicieron porque se olían lo que iba a pasar y después de la guerra se movilizaron, antes de que nada se organizara. -Miró a Aang y le entregó un papel.- Esta mañana me ha llegado este mensaje.

Aang lo cogió y lo abrió. Era un mensaje de Joo Dee.

- Es horrible. -Los demás lo miraron y él prosiguió.- Están matando o encerrando a gente que quiere salir de Ba Sing Se, ¡incluso a propios ciudadanos!

- Se están volviendo locos. -Dijo asustada Katara.

- Vale, vale, ¿y qué vamos a hacer con ella? -Y presentó a Ahri.

- Tú, ¿de qué bando estás?

- Yo estoy de parte del Avatar.

- Entonces mejoraremos tu control de la tierra y tú Aang deberías practicar el de metal. Te va a ser muy útil.

- Eso está muy bien, Toph, pero ahora mismo no puedo ponerme a entrenar. Debemos llevar a Sokka a Kyoshi...

- Aang, hagamos una cosa para no perder el tiempo. -Le cortó Sokka. - Yo iré a Kyoshi con Appa y volveré. Así puedes entrenar y podemos planificar una retención. Además puedo traerme a Zuko y Iroh, aquí estarán más protegidos.

- ¿Pero y Suki?

Sokka agachó la cabeza. Le dolía mucho separarse de su bebé y su mujer, pero sabía que en estos momentos era la más inteligente para resguardarlos. Las guerreras Kyoshi la defendían y saben que no volverá a pasar lo que pasó. Por otra parte, quizás ella estaría más segura en Omashu, pero bien sabía que ella no iba a abandonar su poblado. Sokka suspiró, pero un abrazo de su hermana le calmó un poco.

- Lo mejor para ella es que se quede en Kyoshi. Siempre han sido muy pacíficos desde que se se volvieron una isla. Son una fuerza menor y quizás ya no les vuelven a atacar. Lo único fuerte que les podría interesar son las guerreras Kyoshi, pero ahora ya saben que no estarán de su parte y menos después del último ataque.

Aang se apenó. No estaba muy seguro de lo que decía Sokka, pero también sabía lo que estaba pensando. Si Omashu se volvía en un campo de batalla, ni Suki ni su bebé Shiro estarían a salvo. Al menos en la isla sabía que eso era menos probable y además tenían al Unagi.

Así que, sin esperar mucho, después de la comida de Shiro, Sokka salió volando con Appa.

* * *

- ¡Venga Aang, es lo mismo que la piedra pero debes pensar en ello como una hoja de papel, puede doblarse!

Bumi se acercó a ver los entrenamientos. Desde que conoció a Toph, se quedó impresionado por su talento. Tenía que admitir que la chica tenía una gran potencial que todavía podía desarrollar más todavía. El hecho de que se le ocurriera y pudiera dominar el metal era fantástico. Luego miró a Ahri y su cara cambió de semblante. Era un poco torpe y ruda pero ganas de aprender no le faltaban.

- Por lo visto, mi madre era una maestra de la tierra. No quiero fallarle.

Seguía moviéndose y luchando contra Toph, quien evidentemente se movía y la esquivaba fácilmente.

- Debes escuchar, Ahri. No te fíes sólo de tus ojos, sino de lo que notas. Tienes que dominar el chi neutro, aunque hay cuarenta y tantos...

Bumi le tapó los ojos y le dijo que tocara diferentes piedras que le daba.

- Nota su diferencia de peso, de textura y densidad. Nota su composición. Nota que está formado de tierra.

Ahri siempre había dependido mucho de la mirada, como la mayoría de maestros de la tierra que habían aprendido por ellos mismos y sabían lo mínimo. En seguida fue pillando el tranquillo. Poco a poco iba notando las piedras de su alrededor. No le molestaba hacer un trabajo de concentración más que de pelea. Tenía el cuerpo fuerte y sabía que si aprendía a dominar la tierra mejor, podría luchar también mejor al lado del Avatar.

Luego se fijó cómo luchaba Katara. Empezó a admirar su fuerza de voluntad y decisión. Realmente la había pillado en baja defensa porque no entendía con el potencial que tenía cómo podía haber siquiera tocado.

- Esto... Katara. -La maestra de agua paró.- Lo siento, perdóname por el daño que te hice.

Katara se sorprendió por esa reacción, pero luego suspiró con una sonrisa.

- No eras tú quien nos estaba atacando, era el grupo Dai Li a través de ti. Ni siquiera eras consciente. Tranquila.

Una roca fue directas hacia ellas pero Ahri con un golpe de patada la convirtió en polvo.

- ¡Muy bien, has mejorado! -Le gritó la Bei Fong.

.


	23. Águilas muertas

**Las águilas muertas**

Sokka llegó por la noche a la isla Kyoshi. Era realmente tarde y Shiro llevaba dormido un buen rato. Estaba tan contento de tener a su hijo en sus brazos. Las lágrimas luchaban para no desbordarse.

Appa también estaba cansado. Llevaba viajando todo el día. La parada de Omashu no le había sido suficiente.

- Amiguito, te has ganado un buen premio de repollos.

Appa fue a gruñir pero Sokka se puso el dedo en la boca para indicar que no hiciera ruido.

- ¿Sokka?

El nombrado se giró y vio que llegaba Suki corriendo contenta. Cuando vio que entre sus brazos tenía a Shiro dormidito su alma se liberó y empezó a llorar de alegría.

- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, Kyoshi, Yue!

Sokka se sorprendió por la expresión y, mirando a la luna, dedujo que su esposa también había rezado con Yue. La luna los iluminaba y ante ella, pero sin ánimos de hacerla enfadar se dieron un beso y luego se lo dieron a Shiro. En ese momento recordó las palabras de Yue: "Él también notará mi fuerza". Miró de nuevo a su pequeño y luego a las olas del mar. Creyó entonces saber a qué se refería Yue y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- Nada, nada, entremos. Hace brisa. Vamos Appa, te mereces una buena recompensa.

La guerras Kyoshi estaban detrás de Suki todo el rato. Sokka las notaba mirándolas. La única sola que se dejó ver fue Ty Lee quien se alegró también mucho al ver al inocente Shiro sano y salvo.

En el interior de su casa estaban Zuko, Iroh y el alcalde de Kyoshi. Sokka ya supo que no podían ser buenas noticias, pero él tampoco tenía buenas por dar. Se quitó sus armas y se sentó frente a ellos. Suki y Ty Lee se fueron a recostar al bebé y se quedaron allí. Ahora que se lo habían devuelto no podía perdirles que se vinieran a hablar de la guerra. Sokka contó a Zuko y a Iroh aquello que se había comentado en Omashu.

Zuko agachó la cabeza y se cubrió el rostro. Tenía tanto miedo que pudieran infiltrarse en la Nación del Fuego como que empezaran a atacar de golpe. Y viendo lo que les había pasado a Sokka y Suki, temía que le hicieran algo parecido. Su mente estaba hecha un lío, como siempre. Además, la Nación del Fuego ahora mismo no contaba con su Señor del Fuego para guiarlos y aunque lo había dejado en buenas manos, temía que no fuera suficiente. Enviaba y le enviaban continuamente águilas de información. Dada la situación, aunque él quería que las naciones fueran libres de moverse entre ellas, tuvo que cerrar las fronteras para evitar cualquier intrusión no deseada.

- Hemos intentado contactar con la gente de Ba Sing Se. -Prosiguió Iroh.- Pero ha sido todo en vano.

- Nos llegan águilas de la raza autóctona de Ba Sing Se cargando nuestras águilas muertas y con un mensaje. Siguen sin querer negociar y acaban de afirmar que el Avatar les está traicionando.

- ¡Pero ahora has revelado tu posición! Debeis moveros hacia otro sitio para que Kyoshi no sea atacada. ¡Y lo que dicen de Aang no es verdad!

- No creo que ataquen a Kyoshi. No les vale la pena. Y ya habíamos pensado en desplazarnos hacia la Nación del Fuego. -Zuko respiró profundamente.- Si ellos no creen en el Avatar... lo tenemos muy negro.

Sokka acalló y reprendió la palabra enseguida.

- En Omashu nos han dicho que en Ba Sing Se están matando a su propia gente, a la gente que no quiere seguir al Dai Li. Les obligan a inscribirse para luchar en contra. Les tienen miedo porque la mayoría de gente son refugiados sin habilidades.

- Es curioso. -Los presente miraron a Iroh.- No entiendo cómo esta revolución puede estar cogiendo fuerza con el nombre de un grupo que en su día traicionó al Rey de Ba Sing Se, que traicionó al Reino de la Tierra.

Iroh había dado en el clavo. No tenía sentido que un grupo rebelde se alzara bajo el nombre de unos traidores. Estaba claro que sólo eran ellos quienes querían una nueva guerra y lo más seguro era que la gente que participaba en los ataques y como fuerza física estaban bajo una fuerte presión, fuera por amenazas o por hipnotismo.

- Los generales esos de Ba Sing Se están empezando a volverse tan locos como tu padre o Azula, con el debido respeto.

Aunque Sokka había intentado hacer un chiste, ninguna cara movió su expresión de seriedad.

- Vale, vale, sólo era para romper un poco el hielo. Zuko, no creo que ir a la Nación del Fuego sea buena solución. Sé que estás preocupado por Mai, pero con la falta de organización y el desfavoritismo que está teniendo este grupo rebelde, no creo que puedan llegar fácilmente hasta el palacio. Aunque han tardado menos de tres años en darse a conocer, no están para nada organizados. Les costó más salir como generales y como Rey que la revolución que están vendiendo.

Ty Lee se presentó en la sala, muy seria.

- Las cosas no parecen ir nada bien. Pero si tenéis que iros, esta vez protegeré con mi vida a Suki y Shiro. -Dijo alzando el puño a su pecho.

- Gracias, Ty Lee. -Sokka bajó la cabeza y la alzó hacia Zuko. -Pero Suki aquí tiene a todas las otras guerreras Kyoshi y tú les has enseñado muchas cosas. Quizás deberías ir con Mai, así Zuko podría estar más tranquilo.

Ty Lee no sabía qué escoger. Quería tanto a Suki como a Mai. Eran sus amigas y no le gustaba dejar a sola a ninguna de las dos. Su cara mostró esa duda. Pero Suki apareció por atrás y con una mano en la espalda le dijo:

- Me has protegido ya mucho, durante todo mi embarazo. Ahora te toca proteger a Mai.

Decidido. Ty Lee iría con Mai y la protegería.

- Aunque la Nación del Fuego no tiene a su Señor, ahora haces falta aquí como guerrero Zuko. -Miró a Iroh.- El Rey Bumi hizo un comentario que nos mosqueó a todos. Dijo que había otro problema pero nos dijo que te preguntáramos a ti.

- Quizás es mejor que Zuko y yo vayamos a Omashu. Allí os explicaré lo que desgraciadamente he averiguado.

A la mañana siguiente, los tres hombres salieron con Appa de regreso a Omashu.

.


	24. El otro problema

**El otro problema**

Llegados Sokka, Zuko e Iroh a Omashu fueron recibidos por todos. Venían serios. Habían estado hablando por el camino y las cosas sobre la revolución parecían más serias. Quizás el problema principal no se encontraba en los nuevos rebeldes del Dai Li.

Explicaron a Bumi lo que sabían, después de la cena, todos se reunieron de nuevo. Bumi habló:

- Entonces, Iroh, mi viejo amigo, ¿has logrado algo?

Iroh negó con la cabeza. Los demás se quedaron con la pregunta en la lengua. Entonces él empezó a explicar.

- Llevo desde que empezó la reconstrucción del Reino de la Tierra en contacto con la Orden del Loto Blanco. Al principio todos estaban de acuerdo con la reconstrucción establecida: deshacer la colonias y hacer pactos de paz. Aunque hubo ciertos problemas con algunas colonias, como bien sabéis, al final se solucionaron acuerdos en el que se establecían que en ciertos poblados, ex-colonias, podían vivir tanto gente de la Nación del Fuego como gente del Reino de la Tierra, puesto que en cien años la gente había formado su familia. Siempre y cuando se demostrara que el alcalde colonizador no fuera opresor, la situación sería estudiada para adecuarla a la nueva era. -Miró hacia Aang haciéndole recordar aquellos días.- Aunque las naciones deban estar separadas, al mismo tiempo deben saber convivir. *

- Sigue, tío, ve al grano -le insistió Zuko.

- Pues bien, desde que sabemos de los grupos rebeldes de Ba Sing Se y, sobre todo, de aquellos que siguen la filosofía de la organización Dai Li, algunos miembros de la Orden del Loto Blanco, en especial gente y maestros de la tierra, han empezado a dudar del Avatar y de todo el movimiento de paz.

- ¡Pero si la Orden del Loto Blanco quiebra, ya no tendrá sentido para lo que se creó! -Se sobresaltó Aang.

- Efectivamente, Avatar Aang. Los fieles al secreto del Loto Blanco pensamos que ellos ya no merecen estar dentro de la orden, pero tememos que se alteren más si actuamos ahora.

Iroh bajó la mirada, se disculpó a Zuko y prosiguió:

- Si el nuevo Señor del Fuego hubiera sido yo, esos maestros no se hubieran movilizado. Tengo la suerte de ser muy respetado en la Orden y de ser de un rango superior a ellos. Pero dado que es mi sobrino Zuko quien subió al poder, los ánimos se alteraron pensando que él sería como su padre. Aunque Zuko demostró ser diferente, estuvieron en desacuerdo con su política a partir del conflicto de las colonias, en especial con la colonia Yu Dao.

Todo el mundo quedó en silencio. Sabía que lo que Iroh acababa de decir era verdad. Era una situación incómoda y ya no sabían cómo continuar la conversación.

- Entonces... ¿cómo podemos movernos ahora mismo?

- Estuve buscando información sobre los generales y el actual Rey de Ba Sing Se. No encontré nada que los relacionara con la Orden del Loto Blanco, pero no me extrañaría que hubieran metido sus narices. Así que puedo atreverme a concluir que se nos están juntando dos problemas. Piandao, Jeong Jeong, Bumi, Pakku, yo y otros miembros de alto rango estamos intentando contenerlos por el momento. Depende cómo paremos la rebelión de que ellos ataquen o no.

- Los "vengadores"... -susurró Aang.- Todas esas pequeñas revueltas no eran nada comparado a lo que se está cociendo detrás. Está claro que habían pensado en ello y eran una tapadera más grande de lo que pensábamos.

Katara y Sokka se sorprendieron del razonamiento de Aang. Debían admitir que había madurado un poco y empezaba a sentar la cabeza.

Era un tema realmente peliagudo. Sin embargo podían contar con Joo Dee como infiltrada.

Fue entonces que habló Toph:

- Entonces debemos ir a la raíz del problema: debemos arrestar a los generales que están detrás de esto... ¿cómo se llamaban?

- El general Fiu y el general Shu. -Contestó Zuko.- Pero creo que el ministro de exteriores también estaba implicado, Lang Po.

- ¿Y Sung, el ministro de defensa? -Preguntó Katara.

- Ése no parece implicado. Siempre tiene la cabeza en otro lado.

- Las apariencias engañan...

- Joo Dee ha estado hablando con él y por lo visto se queja mucho de Fiu y Shu. Muchas veces entran en desacuerdo. Dudo que se meta.

- ¿Entonces no es raro que siga en el consejo? -Observó Katara.

- ¿Y si les está siguiendo el juego como Joo Dee? El avatar lo ayudó una vez con la defensa de la muralla exterior. Nosotros no dijimos nada de que fuera negligencia suya al él decir que era imposible atravesar esas murallas. -Comentó Toph.

- Si fuera el caso, Toph, -habló Sokka- quizás lo hace por la posición social o algo similar.

- Por cierto... ¿qué se hizo de Long Feng después de la reconquista del Reino de la Tierra? En todo este tiempo no se ha dado a la luz su nombre. -Se dio cuenta la maestra del agua.

- Quizás Joo Dee nos pueda decir algo. Sería interesante que todo fuera culpa suya. -Bromeó Sokka.

Estaba claro que debían organizarse para entrar en Ba Sing Se y detener a los generales, el ministro de exteriores del consejo y el actual Rey. La pregunta millón era cómo. Ba Sing Se estaba pendiente de todo. No podían utilizar a Ahri pues ya se habrían enterado de que estaba con el Avatar y Joo Dee no era suficiente. Ni siquiera Iroh podía entrar...

- ¡Tenemos a otra aliada a la que podemos recurrir con seguridad! -gritó Iroh. Todos le miraron. - Jin**, mi camarera en lo que era -hizo lágrimas de cocodrilo- mi tetería Dragón de Jazmín.

- Pero aún así, ella no será suficiente, lo sabes -afirmó Zuko.

Eso lo sabían, pero ya era alguien más. Debían solucionar cómo entrar a Ba Sing Se sin ser vistos ni capturados, pero ese día ya no podían hablar más. Estaba siendo agotador.

* * *

Aang estaba sentado en el borde de la cama. Estaba cansado de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Katara se acercó por la espalda y lo abrazó.

- Anda, intenta descansar.

- Debería, pero todo esto me estresa mucho. Todo parece tan desorganizado y difuso.

- Espero que realmente lo sea.

- Yo también...

Se giró y beso dulcemente a Katara. Ambos estaban agotados y aunque tenían sed el uno del otro, también querían disfrutar simplemente del calor que se daban al estar juntitos.

* * *

Sokka decidió salir a tomar el aire de la noche. Tenía que pensar en un plan para infiltrarse en la capital del Reino de la Tierra. Y también tenían que reemplazar al Rey actual. Se quedó pensativo y le vino a la cabeza el antiguo Rey de la Tierra Kuei. No entendía por qué dos años después de la reconstrucción de las colonias había dimitido y no se sabía nada de él... ¿Dimitido y sin rastro, sin notificárselo a Aang ni a nadie? Eso era altamente sospechoso. Kuei se había hecho un buen amigo y era raro que no supieran nada de él de hacía años. Nadie se había percatado de ello. Tendría que investigar, pero no tenía mucho tiempo.

Se apoyó en un balcón y observó las estrellas y a Yue. Luego hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó la pieza del Loto Blanco que Piandao le dio al acabar el entrenamiento con la espada. Quizás le estaba enviando una indirecta, quizás esto ya lo veía venir. ¿Tendrían ellos que reorganizar la Orden del Loto Blanco también?

.

* * *

* Hago referencia a los Cómics salidos luego de la serie, en especial a la saga de "La promesa". Aunque no me centro exactamente en su historia (puesto que la he leído hace poco), pongo en relación el conflicto pasado y así no evado ese detalle.

** ¿Os acordáis de ella? Era la chica que se fijó en Zuko en Ba Sing Se. Luego aparece en el cómic de "La promesa" y lo ve junto a Mai.

.


	25. La encubierta

**La encubierta**

De buena mañana Joo Dee se presentó ante las puertas del consejo. Ella siempre era puntual como la aguja de un reloj. Luego de ella venían los dos generales Shu y Fiu junto al ministro de exteriores. Ellos entraban y diez minutos más tarde entraba el ministro de defensa Sung. Éste no decía se sentaba y escuchaba, a penas hablaba.

- Siempre llegas tarde, ¿no te da verguenza? -Se quejó el ministro de exteriores.

- Oh, debe ser que mi reloj de sol no va con el vuestro, lo siento.

Joo Dee sólo sonreía. Aunque podía interpretarse como una burla, se aceptó como su cara normal. Todos sabían por lo que había pasado Joo Dee con Long Feng y es por eso mismo que pensaban que estaba de su parte en la revolución, como venganza, que sinceramente la propia Joo Dee no entendía como razonamiento pero le iba bien.

Las reuniones eran aburridas. Se reunían mucho para no aclarar nada a pesar de estar de acuerdo, un poco contradictorio. Su afán de organizar todo creaba un efecto contrario. Sung aceptaba todo lo que le dieran siempre y cuando su familia o su posición no se vieran afectadas. Se había vuelto un poco vago ante los demás pero lo mantenían como cebo en caso de emergencia. Realmente ninguno de los generales sabía lo que realmente pensaba pero no les había dado motivos para sospechar. Además se veían tranquilo.

Ese día discutieron sobre las notas enviadas por el Señor del Fuego Zuko. Se estaban dando cuenta que ya no podían continuar de esta manera, se tenían que movilizar para atacar. Por desgracia también se daban cuenta de que tenían muchos puntos en contra. Ahri había sido pillada y, para la desgracia de los presentes, el Dai Li no pudo seguirle el rastro. La daban ya como perdida. Otro tema que les reconcomía era el propio Avatar. Él tenía una fuerza aérea que Ba Sing Se carecía. No tenían infraestructura para crear un ejército después de la posguerra, no al menos directo y visible. Y por último, no habían obtenido mucha colaboración de otros pueblos del Reino de la Tierra. Con los que habían contactado era a través de los correo-águila, sólo pequeños poblados aislados que ni siquiera habían sido colonias de la Nación del Fuego daban el visto bueno. Los generales no se habían atrevido a enviar a nadie a hacer los pactos ni a ir personalmente. Eso los hacía muy débiles y perder credibilidad ante las amenazas que decían.

Cuando salieron de la sala Joo Dee se quedó al lado de Sung, sonriendo. Fiu y Shu los miraron extrañados. Esos podían parecer sospechosos hasta que...

- Joo Dee, ¿te apetece un té?

- Oh, sí, encantada, ministro Sung.

Y se fueron.

Joo Dee seguía al ministro hasta una de las teterías del anillo superior. Cuando entraron él se sentó y le dijo al camarero:

- Hoy no tendréis más clientes, ¿verdad?

El camarero miró a su jefe y éste se acercó.

- Venid, os enseñaré mi selección de tés y podréis escoger el que deseáis para tomar.

El hombre les dirigió hasta una puerta trasera de la tetería, luego cerró la puerta dejándolos solos en una sala pequeña pero acogedora y con dos tés en la mesa.

- Hablemos, ministra de cultura Joo Dee.

- Claro, estaré encantada de hablar con usted...

- Si no quieres sonreír no te fuerces delante mío -dijo Sung con tranquilidad.

Joo Dee se sorprendió ante el comentario y no sabía qué hacer. Sung lo notó y prosiguió.

- Los generales Fiu y Shu me tienen hasta las narices. No van a lograr nada con lo que están organizando, ¿coincides conmigo?

Joo Dee se mantuvo callada.

- Veo, que eres prudente, -y metió un sorbo de té-, no te preocupes. Yo también estoy de parte del Avatar Aang. No me parece bien lo que quieren hacer.

En ese momento Joo Dee tuvo miedo pero sintió alivio al mismo tiempo. Su rostro se destensó y su cara dejó de mostrar la falsa sonrisa de siempre. ¿Cómo es que él lo había notado?

- Cuando sea el momento ayudaré en lo que pueda, pero ahora mismo no quiero arriesgarme a nada.

Aunque Sung no lo pareciera, era un hombre tranquilo y sabio. Había aprendido cuándo actuar, para algo era el ministro de defensa.

- Pero comenzarán a sospechar si nos ven juntos hablando. Somos los que menos aportamos en las reuniones.

- No te preocupes. Yo voy a proponer una táctica de defensa que les va a parecer buena pero fallará. -Miró atentamente a la mujer.- Tú informarás dónde está el punto débil al avatar. Y cuando averigüemos también el fallo táctico del ataque, también.

Joo Dee afirmó con la cabeza. Luego decidió preguntar otra cosa que le carcomía, la misma duda que a los chicos en Omashu.

- Escuche, ¿usted no sabrá por casualidad lo que le pasó al Rey de la Tierra o al Señor Long Feng?

- Que me preguntes por el Rey Kuei lo entiendo pero ¿por qué quieres saber sobre Long Feng? Te hizo mucho daño.

- Lo sé, pero me carcome el no saber dónde está. ¿Y si sigue vivo y no lo sabemos y está también detrás de esto?

Sung bajó la mirada.

- No, ya te digo que no está detrás de esto y al ritmo que va dudo que vaya a seguir vivo por mucho tiempo. -Respiró-. Long Feng fue aprisionado en el Lago Laogai y allí se está pudriendo literalmente. No le dan apenas comida ni agua. Debes pensar que es considerado un traidor y a su vez un mediocre. El grupo Dai Li que lideraba tenía más ansias de poder. -Hizo una pausa- Y al Rey Kuei también lo tiene aprisionado, en caso de emergencia saben que pueden utilizarlo contra el Avatar, pues son amigos. Me sorprende que no se te haya informado, supongo que no les interesaría que lo supieras.

Joo Dee bajó la mirada. El consejo la consideraba la tonta que a todo le decía que sí, que era fácil de manipular. Pero eso le iba estupendo ahora mismo.

Al salir acordaron un pequeño teatro por si los vigilaban. Sabían que dentro de los 5, ellos eran los que menos confianza inspiraban. Joo Dee empezó a reír de un chiste imaginario del ministro Sung. Llegaron de nuevo a palacio y allí se fueron a despedir. Joo Dee se rió por última vez apoyando su mano sobre el hombre del hombre y al darse cuenta se apartó un poco inquieta.

- Lo siento... general Sung. -Dijo con una falsa sonrisa y con un falso sonrojo.-

- Joo Dee... ya lo hemos hablado, no podemos estar de esta manera. Tengo mujer e hijos.

Joo Dee juntó la manos y se disculpó.

- Tiene razón, disculpe.

Sí, los espías que habían puesto encima de ellos ya lo habían visto. Era perfecto. Ahora los dejarían en paz pues habrían pensado que se veían porque eran amantes.

En cuanto Joo Dee entró a casa, empezó a escribir una nota hacia Omashu. Con suerte en dos días llegaría.

.

* * *

_**Comentarios de la autora:**_

_**Ya falta poco, ya falta poco... se está liandoooooo!**_


	26. La decisión

**La decisión**

El Avatar y los otros practicaban y habían estado pensando una posible estrategia de ataque. Aang ya empezaba a tener un buen dominio del metal y Ahri dominaba con cada vez más precisión la tierra. Katara practicaba la detección de líquidos y sobre todo el dominio del agua mediante gestos mínimos pero efectivos.

Toph llevaba días intentando por su cuenta jugar con la arena y cambiarle la densidad. Se apartaba del grupo y se iba a experimentar.

- Si el metal debe calentarse cuando se moldea, el vidrio también. De alguna manera u otra el control del vidrio tendría que ser similar al metal sólo que una vez moldeado la única manera de moverlo de nuevo es calentándolo o rompiéndolo.

La verdad es que no le veía mucha utilidad a controlar tal material, pero sus ansias por aprender no le permitían dejarlo atrás. Por ahora había logrado verlo y ver a través de él. Ahora faltaba no cortarse y manipularlo.

A los dos días la carta de Joo Dee llegó a Omashu, tal como ella había estimado.

- Aang, Zuko, tengo noticias de Joo Dee.

El grupo entero se reunió para saber qué ponía en la carta. Todos se alegraron al saber que el ministro de defensa Sung estaba a su favor y dispuesto a dejar una brecha en la defensa para que se introdujeran en Ba Sing Se. También se enteraron de lo que estaba siendo de Long Feng, ya que habían preguntado, y tal como Sokka sospechaba, del secuestro del Rey Kuei.

- La verdad es que las cosas se han aclarado un poco. Si rescatamos al Rey Kuei, tendremos un reemplazo del Rey actual y sabremos que estará a favor del Avatar.

- La cuestión ahora es detener a los cabezas para que nos digan dónde está encerrado. Joo Dee dice que ya no tiene acceso a ciertas partes de celdas... -puntuó Katara.

- Pero por lo visto el ministro Sung sí que lo sabe. Ése general se nos ha mostrado más perspicaz de lo que lo conocimos -respondió Sokka.

Luego el joven de la Tribu del Agua se levantó de la silla y alzó la voz:

- ¡Eso significa que tendremos que entrar por la fuerza a Ba Sing Se!

Iroh miró hacia el suelo. ¿Por qué el centro de tantas batallas tenía que ser Ba Sing Se? Había sido conquistada y recuperada tantas veces...

- Entonces me pondré en contacto con los Polos. Ellos son una buena fuerza. -Se prestó Katara.

- Pero Katara, los Polos tienen una tratado de paz y de no agresión. No creo que se movilicen, sino tendrían problemas con el Reino de la Tierra. Además tardarían mucho a llegar.

Su hermano tenía razón. Katara suspiró. Igualmente les escribiría para explicarles la situación y lo que ocurrirá.

- Pero hemos olvidado a alguien. Si necesitamos maestros del agua, tenemos a la Tribu del Pantano, y ellos no están tan lejos. -Respondió alegre Aang.

- ¡Oh, Aang, qué buena idea!

Katara se abalanzó encima de él en un abrazo y se miraron de manera tierna. Sokka suspiró al ver esa escena y con una cara de "es demasiado moñas" y un tic en el ojo se apartó de esos dos.

Zuko había recibido nuevas de Mai. Ty Lee había llegado y ya estaba instalada. Junto a ella hacía los ejercicios de parto. Eso lo tranquilizó un poco. No le gustaba estar tan lejos de ella.

* * *

Empezaron a escribir notas a todos los pueblos con los que habían entrado en contacto. Sobre todo con aquellos que sabían que tenían una fuerza de ataque importante, léase: el pueblo de Haru, la Tribu del Pantano, el Templo del Aire del Norte, los comerciantes de las arenas, los Zhang y los Gan Jin y, por supuesto, Omashu. Zuko deseaba convocar también a algunos soldados de la Nación del Fuego, pero Iroh le quitó la idea de la cabeza alegando que lo podrían ver como una nueva invasión. Era mejor que la Tierra se enfrentara a la Tierra para demostrar la verdadera situación de locura de los generales del consejo.

Habían quedado en una semana y media a la mitad del Paso de la Serpiente. Esperaban que no fuera tarde para atacar pero dudaban que sin salir de Ba Sing Se y teniendo infiltrados allí, el nuevo Dai Li (o los Vengadores, como se quisieran llamar) no tenían posibilidad contra medio Reino de la Tierra.

Aang y Toph con su control del metal podían hacer mucho. No era todavía un dominio que todo el mundo pudiera hacer* y se requería un alto nivel del dominio de la tierra y de concentración. Dudaban que el grupo de rebeldes, por muy bien entrenados que estuvieran, pudieran llegar a tal nivel.

* * *

Joo Dee observaba a las gentes de Ba Sing Se. Muchos se veían obligados a estar allí y a ir con el régimen bajo el pretexto de obtener protección. El ambiente era tenso. Recordaba las risas de los niños cuando la capital había sido recuperada por la Orden del Loto Blanco; era todo tan alegre. Nunca pensaron que se iba a formar esto. Casi se podría llamar una dictadura.

.

* * *

_**Comentarios de la autora:**_

* En el cómic de La Promesa sale que Toph tiene una escuela del dominio del metal, pero voy a omitir esa parte porque no me gusta que lo haga tan temprano (risas).

**P**ues hale, otro capitulillo más. Muchas gracias a** GirlBender** y a **Fanatica1Asoaso** por estar ahí ahora que la historia continua. Me gusta vuestro apoyo y me encanta recibir vuestros mensajes privados!

Besos!


	27. El comienzo de la defensa

**El comienzo de la defensa **

Los maestros de la tierra de Omashu y el equipo avatar emprendieron viaje hacia el Paso de la Serpiente. Llegaron antes de tiempo, pero eso les dio la oportunidad de prepararse para el combate y de crear un nuevo escudo a Appa.

- El general Sung nos ha dicho que su defensa flaquea por dos puntos en los que falta visibilidad. Joo Dee me esperará en este punto -señaló Aang.

- Sólo tienes que llegar volando y punto.

- No, seguiré el plan de Joo Dee... creo que se me verá menos -afirmó Aang con una gota en la cabeza.

- ¡Mira, ya llegan los demás!

Todos los pueblos a los que se le pedía ayuda estaban llegando por diferentes caminos. Era impresionante, estaban todos y ¡más! Parte de las Guerreras Kyoshi había decidido ir y de fondo Katara vislumbró entre la tribu del Pantano a Mina, su alumna.

- ¡Mina, qué haces aquí! ¡Es muy peligroso!

- Lo sé maestra, pero no me podía quedar aquí. Su padre me dijo que haría aquí más que él y también -señaló con la mano- su abuelo Pakku ha venido.

Pakku luego de saludar a Katara se dirigió hacia Iroh.

- ¿Y los demás?

- No sé si vendrán, pero si vienen serán los de siempre, los viejos -y rió.

Pakku puso una cara de "viejo tú". En seguida se volvió serio. Él había estado al tanto también de las novedades de la Orden del Loto Blanco.

Toda una línea de ataque se había formado a lo lejos de Ba Sing Se y éstos lo sabían y creían estar preparados.

- Fiu, míralos, no saben que tenemos toda una línea de maestros de la tierra que no los dejarán pasar...

- Sí, Shu. Y además, el plan de la defensa del general Sung es muy buena. Quizás sea un viejo callado, tardón y vago, pero cuando hace su trabajo, lo hace bien, ¿no cree ministro?

- Igualmente tenemos que estar alerta -respondió el ministro de exteriores.

Y el ataque comenzó sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Aang ya estaba en el punto muerto y con mucho silencio y su gran fuerza de Avatar abrió un agujero preparado en el gran muro de Ba Sing Se. Una vez dentro, Joo Dee estaba esperándolo.

- Avatar Aang, los generales se encuentran en la línea de Palacio. Sobre la muralla no hay más que capitanes y el general Sung. Tengo entendido que muchos de ellos no quieren atacar pero acatarán con las órdenes que lleguen desde el consejo.

Aang abrió su planeador y llegó hasta el castillo, infiltrándose silenciosamente dentro. En el palacio no había nadie y eso no le daba seguridad. De golpe una piedras fueron a por él, pero lo pudo notar a tiempo y las deshizo. Ya estaban entrando en acción. Con un par de golpes de su callado dejó cao a un par de maestros y con agua congeló a otros. Sólo le quedaba uno. Saltó detrás de éste y le esposó con las manillas que llevaba. Continuó corriendo y llegó a una puerta gigantesca: la puerta de la Sala del Rey. Hacía tiempo que no entraba.

La abrió de golpe y ahí estaba el Rey con sólo dos filas de maestros dispuestos a protegerle.

- Vaya, si fuera Sokka, diría que no te aprecian mucho. Ríndete, no quiero pelear innecesariam...

- ¡El Avatar ya no es uno de los nuestros!

Y sólo la mitad de los maestros de la tierra lo atacaron.

- ¡A qué esperáis, atacad vosotros también!

Pero en lugar de eso, los que quedaron se sacaron el gorro que llevaban y empezaron a atacar a los que iban a por el Avatar.

- ¿¡Qué!?

Un par de rocas aprisionaron al Rey cuando quiso escapar. Estaba temblando, sudando y unas lágrimas amenazaban de salir.

- Traidores, traidores...

- No, usted nos obligó. ¿Cree que así se gana nuestro favor?

Aang se acercó al Rey.

- Tienen razón, no fue por el buen camino.

Los maestros que ayudaron al Avatar, ataron al Rey y lo cargaron mientras acompañaban al monje.

- Creemos que los generales se encontrarán en...

- En la sala del consejo, ¿verdad? Lo sé. -Los miró y les dijo- Gracias.

- No hay de qué Avatar.

A ellos se unió Joo Dee.

* * *

- Esperad a que ellos ataquen. Si ellos empiezan, entonces ya no tendrán nada que alegar. -Aseguró Sokka.

Todo estaba en silencio, un silencio prelucha que tensaba hasta al más fuerte. En la sala del consejo los generales no sabían lo que pasaba.

- No puedo soportarlo. -Dijo serio Fiu.

- ¿Por qué no atacan? -Shu se exasperó.

- No lo harán hasta que nosotros lo hagamos, son muy listos, quieren ir de mártires.

- ¡Ya nos atacaron una vez, ellos ya empezaron!

- Oh, yo no lo veo así, nosotros no lo vemos así. Ustedes secuestraron primero a Shiro.

Los generales se giraron y vieron allí a Aang y junto con los maestros de la tierra y al Rey atado.

- ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo has entrado?

No contestó, sólo se quedó mirándolo.

- ¡No, no!

- Ya no podéis hacer nada. Parad la revolución de Ba Sing Se, por favor.

- ¡No!

Los generales fueron protegidos por más maestros de la tierra, éstos echaron una bomba de humo y permitieron que los generales se escaparan.

- ¡Mantened atado al Rey! -Gritó Aang.

El maestro del aire salió corriendo tras ellos esquivando los ataques de los contrincantes. La orden de atacar había sido dado y las murallas exteriores se dispusieron a empezar una batalla rocosa. En el interior de Ba Sing Se, sobre todo el anillo inferior, se revolucionó. La gente tenía miedo de aquellos que dominaban la tierra. Los pocos que se habían quedado allí dentro y dominaban el fuego estaban protegiendo a la gente. Parecía todo al revés.

- ¡A la defensivaaaaa! -Gritó Sokka. - ¡Ahora es el momento!

El general Sung se mantenía quieto y callado. Sabía que aunque muchos estaban siendo forzados, si ahora mismo se oponía, todavía lo podían atacar y él sólo ya no tenía la fuerza para llevarse por delante a los que lo atacaran. Esperaría el momento adecuado.

El equipo avatar compuesto por Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Katara, Mina y Arhi se infiltraron en Ba Sing Se por el otro punto flaco de la defensa. Con ellos también iban Iroh y Pakku. Bumi se quedó en la línea defensiva. Joo Dee los metió por un túnel y les indicó los caminos. Sokka, Toph, Katara y Mina se fueron por la derecha, directos al Palacio; Zuko y Ahri, por la izquierda, dirección al Lago Laogai, donde creían que tenían al Rey; y Iroh, Pakku salieron y se quedaron próximos a la muralla. Sospechaban algo. Joo Dee salió fuera a encontrarse con Jin.

* * *

- Noto a pies inquietos no muy lejos de aquí. -Informó Toph.

La pequeña maestra de la tierra abrió un agujero del túnel por el que iban y justo se presentaron delante de la fuga de los generales y el ministro.

- Vaya... grata sorpresa -aclaró Sokka.

Aang llegó detrás. Los generales estaban acorralados, no podían hacer nada. Muchos maestros de la tierra que prometieron protegerles se habían ido o se habían puesto en su contra. Estaban perdidos. Empezaron a gritar que eran unos traidores y que no veían la verdad de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Unas planchas de metal les ataron las manos del ministro y luego de los generales.

- ¡Buen trabajo, chicos! -Felicitó Sokka a Aang y Toph.

Mina estaba sorprendida de ese dominio. El Avatar era genial.

- Ahora debemos ir a la muralla exterior.

Aang dejó al cargo de la vigilancia a Toph y a los otros maestros de la tierra. Confiaba en ellos y, sobre todo, confiaba en la fuerza de su maestra Toph. Salió corriendo con su grupo.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? -dirigió la palabra a la chica de la tribu del agua.

- Erm... erm... Me llamo Mina.

- Vaya... encantado de conocerte por fin.

- ¿Por fin?

- Eres la alumna de Katara en el Polo Sur, ¿no? Me habla mucho de ti.

- ¡Aang! -Se quejó Katara toda colorada.

Mina se puso muy colorada. El Avatar había hablado con ella y sabía quién era, ¡increíble!

- Vamos a hacer una cosa que nos permitirá llegar antes... -y abrió su planeador.

- ¡Ah, no, Aang! ¡Nooooo! -gritó asutado Sokka.

- ¡Salta Mina!

Aang agarró de la cintura a Katara y ésta con la otra mano el planeador y cargó a los otros dos sobre su planeador. Atravesaron todo la zona abierta de un muro al otro. Cuando aterrizaron Sokka puso morros y Mina casi tenía un ataque cardíaco.

- Lo siento, chicos... -sonrió.

- ¡No es el momento!

Los maestros que estaban atacando, al verlo pararon. Sabían lo que significaba y no se atrevían a atacar más. El Equipo Avatar corrió hacia una de las casetas. Allí encontraron a un capitán que ordenaba seguir atacando. En cuanto los vio, se calló y preguntó con miedo y alegría a la vez:

- Decidme que tenéis a los generales y podemos parar esto...

- Así es.

El capitán suspiró relajándose y sacó una bandera. Su zona dejó de atacar y la siguiente caseta sacó otra bandera igual. Aang se dirigió a la siguiente. Allí fue atacado pero junto a Sokka y Mina, los redujeron muy rápido y los ataron con metal. La siguiente a esa fue donde estaba el General Sung. Éste ya había dado la orden de parar el ataque y dio sus manos para que lo ataran.

- A usted no lo vamos a atar. Ha hecho mucho por nosotros.

- Pero os he atacado igualmente...

Aang miró a las afueras y el campo había parado. Muchos maestros de la tierra se sentían ahora liberados.

De golpe un horrendo ataque tocó al Avatar.

.


	28. La traición

**La traición**

Aang cayó rodando por el suelo, luego se levantó y miró hacia arriba. Los atacantes eran cuatro maestros de la tierra. Los miró bien.

- ¿Cómo podemos seguir llamándonos la Orden del Loto Blanco si nos traicionamos entre nosotros?

Iroh y Pakku aparecieron por detrás.

- ¡Vosotros qué vais a entender! ¡No sois del Reino de la Tierra!

- Pero yo sí. -Una tercera persona apareció del suelo: Bumi.

- Quedáis fuera del Loto Blanco.

Y la lucha entre "los viejos" empezó.

- Avatar Aang, debes parar el lío que se está montando en la ciudad. Estaban tan mal organizados que cada uno va por su lado y van a destruir la ciudad.

- Vale, ¡vamos, chicos!

Los mayores empezaron a atacarse, pero estaba claro que los traidores no tenían nada que hacer, Iroh, Pakku y Bumi eran demasiado fuertes para ellos. Aún así no cesaron en su empeño hasta que no pudieron levantarse.

* * *

Los jóvenes corrieron. Cuando se acercaron a la zona de casas y comercios vieron el caos que se estaba formando. Un par de maestros del fuego y de la tierra y algunos armados se protegían de ataques rocosos. Otros chillaban y lloraban de miedo.

- ¡Ya basta!

- ¡El Avatar!

Por un momento se oyeron sólo las respiraciones.

- Por favor, paradlo ahora. No tiene sentido. Estáis luchando sin saber a dónde vais.

- ¡No castigaron suficiente a la Nación del Fuego, ellos hicieron más daño! ¡No has traicionado! ¡Viva la muralla, viva Ba Sing Se, viva el Reino de la Tierra! -Gritaron.

Aang inspiró. No les iba a hacer daño, pero debía pararlos y calmarlos.

- Mina, ¿qué tal si me ayudas a pararles los pies con un poco de hielo?

Ella asintió. Luego el monje miró a Katara y le guiñó el ojo. Los tres salieron corriendo con varios chorros en las manos. Mina había aprendido bien de Katara, sus movimientos con el agua eran fluidos y aprendió a extraerla del ambiente. La chica giró la cabeza y vio como Aang esquivaba las rocas con saltos increíbles y con serenidad y congelaba las manos y los pies de sus atacantes. Después vio lo bien que combinaba en un ataque con Katara.

- No quiero haceros daño. Debéis parar ya. ¿Os queréis convertir como la antigua Nación del Fuego?

Eso paralizó a muchos. El Avatar tenía razón. Se miraron las manos y una gran parte dejaron caer las armas y las piedras que dominaban.

Al fondo se escuchó otra explosión: otro grupo rebelde.

- Pensadlo. No os convirtáis en opresores. Es difícil perdonar pero por ello se obtiene más recompensa que con la venganza. -Aang alzó la mirada y continuó.- Fijaos estáis destruyendo Ba Sing Se con vuestros ataques.

Abrió el planeador y se dirigió donde habían las explosiones de tierra. Una luz inmensa iluminó la zona y los ataques en seguida cesaron. Mina vio entonces la grandeza de Aang.

- Ah... -suspiró Sokka mirándola.- Mi futuro cuñado... Seguro que ya ha utilizado un truquito de Avatar.

Mina forzó una sonrisa con el humor de Sokka. Katara se puso roja como un tomate.

* * *

Mientras todo eso ocurría, Zuko y Ahri acababan de llegar al final del túnel.

- Está cerrado. Maldita sea. ¿Notas alguna celda detrás?

- ¿Notar? ¿Cómo puedo saber si hay algo detrás?

- Lo siento, Toph lo hace. -Levantó los hombros.

Ahri dio un golpe y el túnel se abrió dando a descubrir varias celdas de puertas metálicas. Zuko carraspeo y con una llama pequeña pero intensa calentó las bisagras y le dio una patada a la puerta.

- ¡Cuidado!

Dentro se encontraron con Long Feng, se acercaron a él y entonces descubrieron que estaba muerto.

- No debió soportarlo. Ya lo dijo Joo Dee.

Ahri se puso pálida ante tal imagen. El hombre estaba en los huesos, deshidratado y cortes por todos los lados. Además estaba sucio y su celda olía a mierda y meados. Tuvo que salir de la celda antes de que le dieran más arcadas.

- ¿Estás bien?

- No... no lo estoy... es horrible...

Entonces escucharon unos golpes en la celda contigua. Era el Rey Kuei. Zuko hizo lo mismo que en la otra celda y lo liberó.

- No puedo creer que el Señor del Fuego me esté liberando...

Zuko omitió el comentario (él tan serio como siempre) y pidió a Ahri si podía sacarlos por allí. Ella dio un par de golpes al techo y una pequeña brecha de luz se hizo visible. Continuó y acabaron saliendo muy cerca del Lago Laogai.

* * *

Al final del día todos se reunieron, atacantes y atacados. Los principales cabezas de grupos rebeldes que habían provocado víctimas en las calles de Ba Sing Se fueron arrestados y encarcelados dentro de la misma ciudad. La intención era rehabilitarlos. El consejo de los cinco más el que se había nombrado rey y los traidores de la Orden del Loto Blanco se presentaron con la cabeza gacha ante Kuei, el equipo Avatar y los alto rango de la Orden.

Iba a ser juzgados y encarcelados. Aang no quería arrebatarles el poder, pues creía que eso sólo se tenía que utilizar en un caso extremo. Aunque habían estado al borde de otra guerra, no podía hacer siempre eso, no lo consideraba moral y tenía miedo de sobre utilizarlo como justicia propia. Ahora el problema era dónde meterlos. El castigo iba a ser impartido por el Reino de la Tierra, en concreto entre la dos potencias más grandes: el Rey de Omashu Bumi y el nuevo (y antiguo al mismo tiempo) Rey de Ba Sing Se Kuei.

Pakku se adelantó y propuso una idea:

- Aunque los Polos nos queremos despreocupar de estos problemas, quizás por ahora, mientras se hace una reconstrucción, podemos encarcelar nosotros a los traidores de la Orden del Loto Blanco en el Polo Norte. Allí no tendrán nada para dominar.

* * *

Esa misma noche Kuei fue nombrado Rey de nuevo y en un mensaje para el pueblo dijo que no permitiría que nadie les hiciera daño, pero que debían abrirse al mundo, que la violencia no llevaba a ningún lugar. A su lado estaba Zuko, quien humildemente llevaba ropas de Ba Sing Se y quien se inclinó ante la presencia del Rey.

Toda Ba Sing Se celebró, ahora sí, la verdadera paz. Ellos no eran como la Nación del Fuego, ellos eran los ciudadanos de la tierra, gente estable y soporte del mundo.

* * *

- Has estado fantástica Mina. Estoy muy orgullosa. -Abrazó Katara a su alumna.

- Katara...

- Dime.

- El Avatar es genial y tú también. Estoy contenta de que estés con él. Ten paciencia ahora todo...

- ¿Paciencia?

- ¡Aang, no está bien que nos espíes! -Se quejó Katara con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

- Uops, perdón, no era mi intención.

Mina rió para sus adentros.

- Os dejaré solos. Seguro que hace mucho que no tenéis un momento tranquilo.

Ese comentario sonrojó a la pareja violentamente.

- ¡Por cierto, Avatar Aang, eres genial! ¡Me ha encantado cómo te movías cuando luchabas con los rebeldes!

- Oh... esto... gracias.

Mina se despidió con la mano y se fue hacia la fiesta.

- Es muy madura para su edad, ¿no? -Preguntó Aang con cierto sonrojo todavía.

Katara no dijo nada, lo agarró de su traje y lo beso apasionadamente. Aang dejó caer su cayado y le agarró la cintura.

Era cierto que hacía mucho tiempo que no se besaban así, tranquilamente, sin pensar en la guerra ni en los problemas.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Waaaah! Lo siento por tardar tanto en subir el capítulo! La uni me ha matado esta semana y me ha complicado mucho la vida. ¡Voy a calarla fuego un día! De verdad, disculpad._


	29. La reconstrucción y un futuro

**La reconstrucción y un futuro**

Ba Sing Se había quedado dañada. Por suerte los daños no habían sido muy graves, pero igualmente requería de unas importantes reformas. Aunque muchos querían quedarse, sabían que lo único que harían sería molestar. Los pueblos que habían venido en ayuda del Avatar ya habían partido de buena mañana a sus hogares. Sabían que la reconstrucción iba a ser hecha por el propio pueblo de Ba Sing Se. Por otro lado, Pakku debía ir al Polo Norte a llevar a los traidores. Pidió a Katara que lo acompañara pero como ésta sabía que Aang se quedaría en Ba Sing Se por un tiempo, recomendó a Mina como ayudante. Sokka decidió irse a Kyoshi.

Sí, muchas cosas tenían que cambiar.

Los ciudadanos se pusieron manos a la obra con las casas rotas y destrozadas por los atentados. Jin y unos amigos suyos decidieron darle una buena noticia a Iroh y le reconstruyeron la tetería. Mientras tanto, ya se había decidido la caída del muro exterior de Ba Sing Se. La idea del Rey era tirar completamente el muro muy a su pesar, pero Aang, al ver tal reacción, pensó junto a Bumi un plan para seguir manteniendo la identidad característica de la ciudad: crear arcos enormes como puertas en las murallas.

- Piense que Omashu también tiene sus murallas y muchos otros pueblos también. La muralla de Ba Sing Se no sólo es defensiva, sino que os resguarda un poco de la climatología y eso hay que aprovecharlo un poco. Que sea el fin de la guerra no significa que los muros deban desaparecer totalmente, sino que se deje puerta abierta a todas las naciones.

Aang se preocupaba por todos, ciertamente.

Aang, Toph, Bumi y Ahri junto a dos maestros de la tierra a cada lado se pusieron haciendo una fila donde se crearía la primera y principal puerta de Ba Sing Se. El Avatar inspiró y sus tatuaje se iluminaron, los demás se pusieron en posición y con un movimiento fuerte y dieron un golpe hacia delante y luego hacia arriba con las manos. Luego Toph añadió unos detalles arriba de la entrada. Perfecto, la puerta ya estaba hecha. Repitieron los pasos tres veces más, creando así una puerta en el Norte, en el Sur, en el Este y en el Oeste.

A su vez, Katara fue a ayudar a la zona del Lago Laogai junto a otros maestros de la tierra. Debían modificar toda la estructura que el antiguo Dai Li tenía ahí. Taparon toda la zona subterránea, respetando las ruinas e impidieron el acceso.

Ahora sólo quedaban las montañas, la nueva base rebelde del Dai Li que resultó ser todo un fracaso. De ahí sólo salían maestros de la tierra hipnotizados, realmente no llegaba ni al nivel de base. El Rey había pensado "plantar" allí una cárcel. Media parte como una torre y otra media subterránea, en forma de vigilancia panóptica.

Durante tres días trabajaron sin parar. Gracias a los maestros de la tierra que colaboraban, todo se hizo mucho más rápido.

* * *

Aang llegó reventado a la nueva tetería de Iroh, donde Katara lo esperaba con una sonrisa. También estaba cansada, pero claramente no tanto como su amor.

Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Te informo que esta noche hay una reunión. Se nos ha pedido asistencia.

Aang suspiró y luego sacó la lengua mientras retiraba la cabeza hacia atrás. Quería estar con Katara, a solas, con tiempo, sin que nadie molestara y sobre todo teniendo energías. Esos días no habían hecho nada y ya le apetecía. Llegaba tan agotado a la cama que se quedaba dormido al instante.

* * *

Por la noche, todos se reunieron en el palacio. Por lo visto quedaban varias cosas importantes por tratar.

El primer punto de la reunión fue el anuncio del nombramiento de Joo Dee como consejera del Rey y la continuación en el cargo del general Sung como ministro de defensa. Aunque ya era previsible, todos se pusieron contentos por ellos y aplaudieron, pues habían demostrado fidelidad a Ba Sing Se, al Rey y al Avatar.

El segundo punto era sobre Omashu. Ya que Bumi estaba allí, éste pidió delante de todos si Toph quería ser su heredera pues ya se quería retirar. Toph se relajó en su asiento y soltó:

- Mira, viejo, resulta que creo que haré más bien aquí. No me apetece ser reina de nada, quiero montar una escuela del dominio de la tierra y si es posible del metal. Y seguir aprendiendo más cosas.

Todos se sorprendieron de la respuesta. Bumi empezó a sacar lágrimas de cocodrilo.

- Vaya... veo que tendré que vivir más tiempo todavía... -y empezó a reír con sus ronquidos.- ¡Pues entonces me llevo a Ahri!

- Haz lo que quieras.

La nombrada se puso colorada. ¿Eso significaba que era aceptada? No tenía sentido, espera, espera... ¡No podía creerlo! Quizás la iban a entrenar grandes maestros de la tierra.

Y del tercer punto, y el más importante, se empezó después de que las risas se hubieran apagado. Iroh, serio, respiró con profundidad y empezó a hablar:

- El Orden del Loto Blanco debe cambiar ya de generación, debe ser modificada y empezada de nuevo por gente que realmente ha colaborado siendo de diferentes naciones. -Miró a Zuko, luego a Katara, luego a Toph y luego a Aang.- La siguiente generación debéis ser vosotros. Los viejos estamos cansados ya de actuar. Aunque no nos iremos y seguiremos a vuestro lado, tarde o temprano llegará el momento de decir adiós y la herencia cultural de la Orden del Loto Blanco deberá entonces haberse transmitido.

Iroh abrió la mano y mostró varias piezas con la flor de loto. Se levantó y dio una a Zuko, luego a Katara y a Toph.

- Al Avatar no le hace falta, pues lo que somos es ser fieles a ti.

Se sentó de nuevo.

- Piandao ya se imaginó que esto llegaría y se adelantó a nosotros dándosela a Sokka. - Hizo una pausa.- Bienvenidos dentro de la Orden del Loto Blanco.

* * *

Una vez terminada la reunión todos continuaron la fiesta menos Aang, quien había salido fuera y miraba hacia el horizonte, hacia las luces de Ba Sing Se. Katara lo siguió.

- ¿No vienes a la fiesta?

- Katara... -se giró hacia ella y le agarró de una mano para atraerla y darle un beso.- Preferiría nuestra propia fiesta privada -le dijo a la oreja.

La maestra del agua se sonrojo violentamente, pero luego su mirada se volvió picarona y aceptó halagada que el Avatar la invitara a una fiesta privada.

Ambos llegaron sedientos a su habitación. Aang empezó a desvestir a Katara y la cogió a aúpas. Luego se sentó a en la cama. Tenía a Katara encima suyo. Los pechos de ella le pillaban justo a la altura de la cara. La abrazó. Luego Katara le quitó la parte superior a Aang y se besaron. Hacía tiempo que sus pieles no estaban en contacto directo. Les encantaba y les excitaba mucho. Aang la acariciaba dulcemente y ella le provocaba dándole mordisquitos por el cuello. Se metieron bajo las sábanas y lo poco de ropa que les quedaba quedó fuera.

Aang se introdujo en Katara y empezó a moverse rítmicamente. Cuánto echaba de menos ese placer con ella. Ésta tenía las piernas a su alrededor y gemía de gusto. Sí, ambos lo querían. Se miraron y se sonrieron. Esperaban que a partir de ahora pudieran hacer eso más a menudo.

.

* * *

_**Comentario de autora:**_

_Tranquis... esto no acaba aquí XD_


	30. Hacia la Nación del Fuego

**Hacia la Nación del Fuego**

El día amaneció y unos rallitos de sol despertaron al Avatar. Estaba abrazado a Katara quien dormía plácidamente. Aunque no quería despertarla, no podrían quedarse por mucho tiempo en la cama. Se acercó a su rostro y con un suave beso en la mejilla la despertó:

- Katara... es de día.

Katara se removió en sus brazos, se giró y lo miró directamente. Oh, cómo le gustaba que al despertarse Aang continuara allí. Durante los últimos años no habían podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos. No podían apenas tontear y por la mañana normalmente Aang ya se había ido a alguna reunión.

- Buenos días, Aang.

- Buenos días, Katara.

Se dieron un beso. El maestro del viento estaba levemente sonrojado. Katara se levantó tranquilamente y se estiró. Aang la miró... no, la repasó con la mirada. Estaba desnuda, de espaldas a él y tenía su melena morena suelta. Era una belleza. Se acercó, posó su mano en la cadera y besó su espalda.

- ¡A-Aang...! -La chica sorprendida y sonrojada se giró.

- ¿Qué? Estás hermosa.

Ella le sonrió.

* * *

Los barcos ya estaban preparados en el río para zarpar camino la Nación del Fuego. Les llevaría dos o tres días llegar. Aang prefirió ir con Appa, y evidentemente Katara se unió a él. Aunque Zuko se quedaba solo, entendía que quisieran estar juntos. Hacía tiempo que le robaba demasiado su novio a la maestra del agua. El Señor del Fuego rio para sus adentros. Luego se empezó a preguntar si Mai estaba bien.

Appa salió volando y enseguida le perdieron el rastro. Se verían directamente en Palacio.

Katara se apoyó en la silla de Appa y miró hacia atrás. Poco a poco Ba Sing Se estaba desapareciendo del paisaje. Aang se sentó detrás de ella y la abrazó. Katara cerró los ojos y acarició la cabeza de Aang. De repente notó que la mano de Aang le tocaba la pierna e iba ascendiendo hacia la ingle. Sorprendida le miró a los ojos y vio una mirada juguetona et infantil que hacía mucho tiempo no veía.

- Pero-pero... Estamos encima de Appa... -susurró Katara.

- Bueno... haremos entonces la mitad y lo acabaremos en el descanso...

La mano empezó a acariciar la parte íntima de Katara. Su otra mano se acercaba peligrosamente al pecho y sus labios al cuello. Ella se estaba excitando de verdad y se arrimó más a Aang. Estaba siendo muy atrevido, pero le gustaba. De golpe, Appa gruñó. Aang suspiró y se sentó al lado de Katara.

- ¡Vamos, Appa, no te puedes enfadar!

Katara empezó a partirse de risa. Aang torció el morro.

* * *

Ya era de noche y de fondo se veía una isla de la Nación del Fuego. Appa no había querido parar ni un momento, pero eso no impedía que la parejita estuviera junta. Aang y Katara acariciaron a Appa para apoyarle y hacer notar su cariño por él.

- Nunca te abandonaremos, Appa. Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo.

Appa gruñó un poco. Llegaron hasta las torres de la entrada a la Nación del Fuego y en cuanto vieron que era el Avatar, le dieron la bienvenida.

- Appa, descansaremos ahí. Mañana ya llegaremos al Palacio.

La zona era de hierba y tranquila. Un par de pajaritos por allí y un par de animalitos por allá, pero no había nadie. Appa se acurrucó y Katara y Aang abrazaditos se pusieron a su lado. Antes de quedarse dormidos el monje le dijo a la maestra del agua cerca de la oreja:

- Esto no quedará así, acabaremos lo que empezamos.

* * *

Zuko estaba en el barco cuando oyó un ruidito. Se alertó enseguida pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Momo allí.

- Vaya, amiguito, hacía tiempo que no te veía con todo el jaleo.

El Señor del Fuego salió un momento y regresó con una bayas. Momo se lanzó a comerlas sin dudarlo.

* * *

El sol volvió a despertar a los tortolitos. Bostezaron y se acercaron a Appa.

- Venga, vale Appa. -Aang le ofreció un repollo. - Luego en el Palacio podrás comer lo que quieras.

Alzaron el vuelo y en unas horas llegaron al Palacio, donde Mai les dio la bienvenida.

- Habéis llegado muy rápido.

- Sí, Appa cada vez es más rápido y resiste más. -Lo alagó Katara.

En ese momento Appa le dio un lengüetazo amistoso y Aang empezó a reírse.

- Creo... que me voy a lavar...

- Claro que sí, acomodáos.

Ty Lee apareció con sus típicas volteretas.

- ¡Hola, qué aura tan rosa noto!

Lo que Ty Lee no notaba era las babas de Appa en Katara... Aún así, la maestra de agua se acercó a Mai y puso su mano mano sobre su vientre.

- Veo que todo está bien, me alegro. No le queda mucho.

Mai le ofreció una leve sonrisa.

Aang y Katara decidieron ir a sus aposentos y nada más entrar, Aang empezó a quitarle la ropa a su novia.

- ¡Aang, qué haces!

- Tienes que quitarte la ropa para lavarte, ¿no? -y sonrió de manera picantona otra vez.

Katara quería pero... pero... no se resistió al final. Aang la cogió en brazos y entraron ambos en la gran ducha de su cuarto. Allí acabaron lo que tenían empezado.

Después de un rato (un graaan rato), Katara y Aang se presentaron para comer en el Salón.

- Chicos, sí que habéis tardado en ducharos... -provocó Mai.

- Erm... esto... esto... el pelo me requiere mucho tiempo y Aang..

- Yo... yo la esperaba... hasta que saliera.

- Claro.

A Mai le encanta ver cómo Katara y Aang todavía ponían excusas cuando estaban juntos. A pesar de la cantidad de tiempo que llevaban saliendo seguían siendo unos adolescentes.

Después de reposar la comida, Katara decidió hacer algunos ejercicios de parto con Mai y con el agua. Aang aprovechó para practicar un poco esa habilidad. Ty Lee como no quería aburrirse le propuso de enseñarle puntos interesantes para bloquear el chi o... para hacer masajes. La rosita (se había cambiado de traje en presencia de Mai) se había dado cuenta del juego de su amiga y también le hizo gracia continuarlo.

Por la noche llegó el barco de Zuko, mucho antes de lo previsto. Éste en cuanto vio a Mai salió corriendo a abrazarla y a acariciar su vientre.

- Me alegro que aquí no haya pasado nada.

Mai alzó la vista y allí llegaba otro barco: Sokka y Suki se presentaban allí.

- ¿Cómo es que estáis aquí? -Preguntaron Aang y Katara.

- Mai y yo nos carteamos de vez en cuando y bueno... no me quería perder su parto, así estaremos las dos juntas. -Contestó Suki, quien llevaba a Shiro en sus brazos.

La mujer del Señor del Fuego se acercó toda emocionada y se derritió con Shiro (a su manera, todos sabemos la expresividad de Mai).

- Oh, es tan bonito como Ty Lee me lo había descrito.

* * *

Katara y Aang habían tenido mucho tiempo para estar juntos y montarse juergas privadas. Pero no se quedaban solamente en eso. Les gustaba encontrarse por los pasillos y besarse (y algo más) a escondidas. Se podría decir que hacían travesuras. Eran como niños. Aún así, no desatendían a sus amigos ni a las prácticas del dominio de los elementos.

Habiendo pasado dos semanas desde que habían llegado, Mai empezó a notar contracciones. Estaba de parto. Katara fue llamada de inmediato y Aang la acompañó.

- Aang necesito que calientes agua por favor.

Éste lo hizo y lo dejó en la habitación. Esto le recordaba al nacimiento de Esperanza y de Shiro.

- Venga, Mai, acuérdate de los ejercicios.

Katara puso su mano con agua encima de su vientre. Estaba aplicando su habilidad de curación para calmar el dolor, justo como lo había hecho con Suki. Zuko mantenía la mano a Mai y en ese preciso momento se dio cuenta de la fuerza que tenía su mujer.

A la hora se escucharon llantos de bebé. Aang y Sokka entraron en la habitación y allí estaba el futuro heredero al trono recién nacido. Katara se levantó un poco cansada y se acercó a Aang.

- Todo ha ido perfecto y el parto ha sido rápido. Felicidades, es una preciosa niña.

Bueno, heredera. Ty Lee estaba súper emocionada, no paraba decir lo que le quería enseñar cómo tener el aura rosa y la fuerza del universo estuviera con ella. Mai tenía que reposar, así que salieron de la sala, salvo Zuko. Los padres entonces decidieron el nombre para su hija: Makizu.

* * *

Aang se encontraba en el patio interior del palacio mirando las estrellas. El ver nacer a Makizu lo había puesto muy sensible.

- Hace una noche muy bonita. -Dijo Katara mirando la luna. -Yue casi se encuentra en su esplendor.

Aang afirmó. Se acercó a ella, le cogió la mano y depositando un beso en la frente, le hizo la pregunta más importante de su vida:

- Katara, ¿querrías estar conmigo para siempre?

La maestra del agua abrió más los ojos sorprendida. ¿Aang le estaba pidiendo de casarse? ¿De vivir oficialmente juntos? Estaba tan emocionada que no se había dado cuento del largo silencio que estaba dejando y del que Aang se empezaba a preocupar. Pero enseguida reaccionó y se tiró a sus brazos con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

- ¡Claro que quiero, claro que quiero, Aang! ¡Te amo!

Aang la abrazó. No quería soltarla.

- Yo también te amo, Katara.

Entonces los maestros escucharon un leve sollozo y un gritito. Ambos agarrados de las manos y colorados como una fresa tragaron saliva. Aang se dio cuenta que detrás de las columnas...

- ¡Ty Lee, Suki!

- Perdonad chicos... no era nuestra intención y... y...

- ¡Lo hemos escuchado! ¡Era tan romántico y rosa!

- Suerte que Shiro está de nuestra parte y os ha destapado, ¿verdad, pequeño? -Dijo Aang con una amplia sonrisa y acercándose, ahora sí, a su futuro sobrino.

* * *

En su habitación, Aang y Katara reposaban de una "sesión de entrenamiento del control del agua". Aang miraba el rostro tranquilo de Katara. Ella abrió los ojos:

- Aang...

- Dime, Katara.

- Tú... ¿querrías tener un hijo conmigo?

Esa pregunta sobresaltó al Avatar. Aang se incorporó un poco temiendo el punto al que quería llegar Katara. Vale, sabía que tenía que repoblar a los maestros del aire, pero era muy joven todavía, quería disfrutar un poco más de hacer... bueno, de no tener responsabilidades de padre de familia. Por lo visto la maestra del agua se dio cuenta de todo lo que se le estaba pasando al monje por la cabeza.

- Tranquilo, Aang... sólo era una pregunta. Tenemos tiempo. -Y le dio un beso.

Aang la miró desafiante, luego se calmó y respondió acercando su rostro al de ella.

- Si te dije que quería estar contigo para toda la vida, se supone que tendremos que formar una familia también.

Y le dio un tierno beso.

.

.

FIN

.

.

¡Juas! ¡Qué os lo habéis creído! ;)


	31. Extra, 10 años después

_Y como soy mala y todos sabemos que continúa... voy a hacer un pequeño puente. Este definitivamente es el último capítulo del fanfic, pero todos sabemos que La Leyenda de Korra es la continuación! Disculpadme si os dejo con mal sabor de boca (cosa que realmente no quiero), los finales nunca han sido mi fuerte :S_

_Muchos besos y hasta el próximo fanfic!_

* * *

**Extra: 10 años después**

Ya habían pasado 10 años. Unos años relativamente tranquilos y en los que el mundo estaba más o menos en paz. Y digo "más o menos" porque sino el Avatar no tendría trabajo y siendo tiempos de posguerra y necesitando las naciones una reconstrucción, no se podía quedar así.

Katara y Aang habían formalizado realmente su relación. Decidieron casarse, sin miedos, sin dudas, mas su boda fue un tanto especial. Se celebró en el Polo Sur, en la misma iglesia-iglú que Sokka y Suki pero esta vez cada uno llevaba su traje tradicional pues Aang se merecía no perder eso de su extinguida cultura. Aunque querían celebrarlo en un templo del Aire, Aang no se decidía por cual hasta que finalmente, más que celebrar la boda decidió hacer una fiesta en el templo en el que se había criado y donde había hermosos recuerdo con Gyatso. Su "luna de miel" fue... nadie sabe donde exactamente pero según describieron al volver, fue en uno de los paisajes más bonitos de todo el mundo, donde los cuatro elementos se juntaban en perfecta harmonía y les hacía estar en paz y en amor, lo más importante, en amor. Después de ello viajaron juntos, allí donde el Avatar tenía que ir, aparecía con su maestra del agua y mujer. Aún así intentaron pasar más a menudo en el polo Sur, en el palacio de la Nación del Fuego, en casa de Sokka y Suki y en Ba Sing Se. El cuerpo de Katara pedía un poco de descanso y Aang también lo quería para ella. Katara hacía de profesora del dominio del agua temporal, sobre todo cuando su estancia era en los Polos.

El hijo de Sokka y Suki, Shiro, como bien Yue ya intuyó hacía diez años y comunicó a su padre, había descubierto un gran potencial de maestro del agua. Suki pensaba que su hijo sería normal, sin dominios, pero por lo visto, en la sangre de Sokka corría ese gen. Katara era su mentora y Shiro adoraba jugar con Appa, con Aang y con... y con sus primos. Katara le enseñaba poco a poco y estaba muy orgullosa de él. A sus 10 años, Shiro era un chico con preciosos ojos azules y un pelo castaño que brillaba con la luz del sol y el reflejo de la nieve. A pesar de su nombre, su piel no era nada clara, sino morena. Tenía toda la estética de las tribus del agua de los polos. Ahora bien, la agilidad y la delicadeza en el arte de la lucha la había aprendido de las guerreras Kyoshi y de Aang.

Y sí, había primos, ¿sabéis quienes? ¡Exacto! Ahí teníamos a Kya con 7 años y un pequeño Bumi con 4. Kya era una gran maestra del agua, la cual practicaba con Shiro y se lo pasaban estupendamente peleando y congelándose, aparte de pelear y estirarse de los pelos, pues Kya tenía un genio bastante fuerte. Bumi por el momento no había mostrado ningún dominio pero sí un habilidad tremenda para meterse en problemas y resolverlos de una manera bastante inventiva. Sacaba de quicio con mucha facilidad a aquellos que lo rodeaban, en especial cuando estaban en la Nación del Fuego. Allí se encontraba Makizu, también con sus 10 años, guapa, estilizada, de cabello negro y piel pálida, quien cuando se enfadaba con el joven Bumi empezaba a tirarle llamaradas para asustarlo y él salía corriendo con una sonrisa en la cara y dando saltos y escondiéndose. Makizu a pesar de parecer irascible amaba mucho a los hijos de los amigos de su padre y los consideraba primos o incluso hermanos. Era una chica talentosa y con la cabeza sentada. A pesar de tener 10 años, había demostrado gran inteligencia y era capaz de razonar sobre un problema serio. Ahora bien, tendía a medirse con Kya sobre todo al alba. Ambas eran muy fuertes, tanto que si Shiro estaba por allí prefería no meterse a no ser que las viera muy cansadas.

Y ya en la Nación del Fuego, nuestro Señor del Fuego Zuko gobernaba tan bien como podía su Nación. Después de diez años acabó averiguando algo de su madre gracias a lo poco que consiguió sonsacarle a su padre y a su hermana loca. Aunque Azula le había dado muchos problemas, le había servido bastante bien. Efectivamente, su madre Ursa había matado a su abuelo por amenaza de su padre y después había sido desterrada y obligada a perder su identidad. Estuvo viviendo durante mucho tiempo en el Reino de la Tierra, lo más cerca de las islas de la Nación del Fuego pero no en sus colonias. Era constantemente espiada por especialistas enviados por su propio marido, sin piedad, para asegurarse de que no revelara nada sobre la Nación. Desgraciadamente, un pequeño y aparentemente leve accidente la dejó amnésica. No recordaba ni siquiera quién era y de dónde venía. Así que según algunos testigos y algunas confesiones, supo que rehizo su vida como pudo, siendo aceptada por un buen hombre granjero. Zuko tenía tantas ganas de presentarse delante de su madre y abrazarla que su corazón ardía en dolor al ver la situación. Sus lágrimas brotaban en la intimidad desahogándolo de un sufrimiento que no esperaba sentir. Pero en poco tiempo su corazón se calmó. Pudo observar él mismo la vida que su madre estaba llevando. Vivía de manera pacífica y sonreía. Había escogido su propio nombre y parecía feliz. El hombre que tenía al lado la trataba bien (mejor que el que había hecho su padre). Le hacía gracia ver cómo acogía a algunos niños que venían a pedir leche o simplemente a comer galletas. Aceptó que era mejor no implicarse y complicar la vida de su madre, pues ella estaba bien así. Prefería verla contenta que preocupada por recordar quién era él y que después sintiera remordimientos si lo recordaba.

* * *

Katara estaba sentada en un sillón. Se encontraba reposando en su iglú del Polo Sur. Hacía casi medio año que no había salido. Ahora se podía decir que tenía una casa decente y bien calentita a pesar de todo. Aunque Aang no era amante de las pieles ni de nada que tuviera que ver con el maltrato/muerte de un animal, acabó aceptándolas en casa siempre y cuando fueran de animales que habían sido totalmente comidos (no por él). Lo hacía sobre todo para mantener cálida a Katara y a sus hijos.

- ¿Cómo estás? -Se preguntó Aang acercándose a su mujer.

Aang puso la mano en el vientre hinchado de Katara. Y cerró lo ojos.

- Tranquilo. A la tercera va la vencida. Ya verás como esta vez tenemos a un maestro del aire.

Aang sonrió. Estaba un poco frustrado y pensaba que el karma lo estaba castigando por haber desaparecido durante cien años. Ninguno de sus anteriores hijos era maestro del aire. Tenía miedo de no poder restituir esa comunidad. Katara se levantó un poco y dio un tierno beso en los labios de Aang.

- Anda, ve a avisar a Kya y a Bumi. La cena está casi lista.

Katara se encontraba en su quinto mes. Todo su embarazo lo iba a pasar en el Polo Sur como el de Kya. Se puso nostálgica. No fue un parto difícil. Las mujeres de la aldea la habían ayudado mucho. Recuerda cuánto lloró de alegría cuando la sostuvo entre sus brazos. Aang también lloraba y no lo ocultaba. La escena era tan tierna que nadie pudo contener del todo las lágrimas. Suki se encontraba allí con Sokka y Shiro con tres añitos. Todos los felicitaron. Todo era tan positivo. Kya fue creciendo y su carácter se convirtió en un espantoso conjunto de críticas hirientes (parecido a cuando Karata se enfadaba) pero fuertes sentimientos de amor por sus próximos. Luego nació Bumi, otra movida bendición. Su nombre fue puesto en honor al genio loco de Omashu y al que Aang tenía mucha estima.

La maestra del agua miró como su esposo y sus hijos entraban para comer.

- ¡Hoy a ciruelas marinas!

A Aang se le puso la cara azul.

- Tranquilo, amor, tú tienes otra cosa -y le guiñó el ojo.

En realidad el más mimado era él. Katara le daba mucho por eso le sabía tan mal cuando tenía que dejarla sola por algún viaje y precisamente se acercaba uno muy pronto. Tenía que hacerlo pero no quería que su esposa tuviera tanto meneo. ¡El embarazo de Bumi fue movido y así le había salido el niño! ¡Casi hiperactivo! No estaba seguro de qué hacer.

- Aang, en serio, si tienes que ir a hablar con Zuko, ¡hazlo!

- No quiero dejarte sola. Ya sé que no te pasará nada, pero teniendo a estos dos -abrazó a sus niños-, mejor que me quede aquí.

La maestra del agua estaba muy contenta de tener un marido tan atento y apuesto. Le encantaba que se hubiera dejado barba, aunque lo veía un poco raro, debía admitir que no le desagradaba. Ahora bien, era todo un problema cuando Bumi se lo estiraba jugando. Luego Kya le recriminaba y se veía a los dos persiguiéndose por toda la casa. Katara se miró el vientre y pensó:

- Espero que tú seas más tranquilo, Tenzin. Le harías un favor a papá. -Y rió.

Katara sabía perfectamente que se trataba de un niño, lo sentía, lo podía percibir con su dominio. Era toda una ventaja, así podía escoger el nombre antes.

Al día siguiente recibieron dos águilas mensajeras en casa. La primera traía mensajes de la Nación del Fuego. Zuko informaba que dado el estado de Katara, no le importaba ir al Polo Sur, pues hacía mucho que no iba. Añadió que el Rey del Reino de la Tierra y el Jefe de la Tribu del Polo Norte irían también. Allí hablarían de sus asuntos. Aang agradeció ese detalle y Bumi se puso contento esperando que Makizu viniera con ellos para hacerla rabiar. El otro mensaje provenía del Reino de la Tierra, de Ba Sing Se, de Toph (no escrita por ella, claro). Katara empezó a leerla y al ver de que se trataba algo muy importante decidió leerla en voz alta para que Aang se enterara. Así decía la carta:

"Hola Aang, Katara.

Sabéis que no soy muy elocuente con los saludos ni con las explicaciones. He recibido muchas noticias por vuestra parte y estoy muy contenta que Kya tenga ese carácter y que Bumi crezca sano. Ah, y Katara espero que tu embarazo vaya bien. La verdad es que hace mucho que no os envío ningún mensaje ni nos "vemos".

Aquí en Ba Sing Se todo se ha vuelto muy aburrido, pero la escuela del dominio de la tierra ha adquirido mucho prestigio y me da trabajo. Ahora intento hacer aprender el metal, pero no todo el mundo parece estar capacitado. Estoy pensando en crear un grupo especial o un nivel avanzado que sirva a la ciudad, ¿qué os parece?

Hablando de responsabilidades, ahora tengo una nueva: tiene catorce meses y le puse el nombre de Chief Lin Beifong. Mi familia ha aceptado que le ponga el apellido. Pero, no os embaléis, pies inquietos y Katara. ¿Os acordáis de Ahri? Hace unos años se enamoró de un imbécil y la dejó preñada. Pues desgraciadamente me vino llorando diciéndome que no sabía qué hacer y que estaba asustada. ¡Era la máxima responsabilidad en Omashu y va y se le ocurre quedarse embarazada sin pensar, la idiota! Desgraciadamente, no pudo soportar el parto. Lo siento, Katara, en ese momento tuvimos que haberte llamado. Nos arrepentimos de no habértelo dicho. Al poco me trajeron a Chief. Sí, he sido mala al insultar a Ahri, en realidad la echo de menos, fue una buena alumna y Bumi confió en ella. Ciertamente no sé qué hacer con la enana, pero supongo que lo único que puedo hacer es criarla, aunque eso no se me dará bien. Sólo quería informaros antes de que me vierais con ella y tuviera que dar explicaciones.

¡Katara, espero que tengáis algún sistema para estar calientes en el Polo Sur y que mis pies no pasen mucho frío!

Hale, pues nos vemos.

Toph Beifong."

Aang se quedó con los ojos abierto. ¿Toph con una hija? Nunca lo hubiera dicho, pero ya que le gustaba tener alumnos, ¿por qué no una hija? Katara estaba igual de sorprendida. Luego se miraron y se hicieron una cara de "es lo que hay". Se pusieron contentos al saber que la tendrían como visita. Que Toph se atreviera a ir al Polo Sur era algo muy inesperado. Luego se pusieron tristes pensando en la partida de Ahri. Omashu había perdido a dos reyes en muy poco tiempo. Bumi había llegado a su límite hacía cinco años. De ahí, el nombre del segundo hijo de la pareja.

* * *

A las semanas, un barco de la marina de la Nación del Fuego atracó en el precioso puerto de hielo. Zuko, Mai y Makizu descendieron de él. Allí los esperaban Katara, Aang, Kya y Bumi (quien daba vueltas y saltos por todos los lados). En cuanto Kya y Makizu se encontraron su saludo fue un choque de puños de agua y fuego que acabó en una explosión de vapor. Luego abrieron las manos y se dieron un abrazo. En seguida empezaron a pelearse como dos energúmenas hasta que Bumi se interpuso tirándoles a las dos bolas de nieve en la cara en un momento de baja defensa. Sólo él podía atreverse a meterse en medio de esas fieras. Los padres se quedaron con gotas en la cabeza.

- Pasad, pasad. No os quedéis allí.

- El barco del Reino de la Tierra llegará en dos días aproximadamente -calculó Zuko.

Pasaron unos buenos dos días hablando, contando las últimas novedades y comentando la situación de Toph, la última novedad. Cuando llegó, todos la vieron con una adorable niñita en los brazos que apenas empezaba a balbucear alguna palabra y a quererse levantar de las cuatro patas. Era a simple vista una ricura. Nadie se imaginaría que en un futuro esa mujer sería temida por su carácter duro. En ese mismo barco bajaron Suki y Sokka quienes dieron unos efusivos abrazos a todos. Shiro salió con una voltereta e hizo una mini avalancha de nieve que cubrió a Kya, a Makizu y a Bumi. Y de nuevo si liaron los cuatro a "jugar".

Suki quedó encantada con el nuevo embarazo de Katara. No paraba de repetirle que tenía mucho valor, ella con uno y ya le bastaba.

* * *

En la reunión que hicieron las cuatro naciones, Aang y Zuko presentaron un proyecto de una ciudad libre de problemas entre las naciones, especialmente para aquellos que en su día habían sido mezcla en las colonias de la Nación del Fuego y no querían separarse. Ahora tenían resuelto provisionalmente el tema, pero quién sabía si en un futuro, el conocimiento de todas las naciones se uniría en un solo punto. Sobre todo sería un lugar de reunión y de organización de actividades.

- La verdad es que me gustaría ir allí. -Señaló el Avatar sobre un mapa-. Cuando pasamos Katara y yo hace unos años, vimos una colonia de bisontes voladores que nos sorprendió mucho. No son del mismo tipo que Appa pero sí de la misma raza.

- Quieres decir... ¿que allí sería un buen punto para establecer un templo del aire?

- No sólo eso. La Bahía de Yue sería toda una zona para todas las naciones, los nómadas también tendrían su lugar, ¿no?

Estuvieron hablando de ello durante una semana. La verdad es que aunque era un proyecto un poco utópico, no era imposible por el momento. Toph añadió la idea de crear una élite de fuerza y protección que ella se encargaría de enseñar. Y Aang, sabiendo que tarde o temprano habría otro Avatar añadió que sería un buen sitio donde pudiera aprender (aunque luego veremos que todo se complicará un poco). Se discutieron nombres y posibilidades de modificación. Se pensaron ideas de construcción y de estructuras tanto políticas como sociales. Era una idea ambiciosa que no se podía completar en una semana pero que se iba a tirar hacia delante. Ahora ya tenían un camino bien marcado para el bien de todos, naciones, maestros y no maestros. El futuro era imprevisible y nadie sabía qué podía cambiar y qué se podía inventar.

Y así pasaron los años que sucedieron a éstos. La principal actividad del Avatar fue la supervisión de "Ciudad República" en la Bahía de Yue. Todos sabemos que no le fue fácil. Siempre hay malhechores que quieren tomarse su justicia o sus ideales por encima de todos. Katara y los niños viajaban a menudo allí, pues ahora se estaba volviendo un sitio importante en pleno desarrollo y querían colaborar. Separadamente de la ciudad, se recreó una pequeña isla. Fue el segundo su segundo hogar. Era un pequeño templo tranquilo donde Kya se cansó y se fue al Polo Norte a hacer de maestra cuando tuvo dieciséis años; donde Bumi se entrenó y conoció a mucha gente que lo llevaron a ser conocido como "el guerrero más valiente y loco que existe"; donde Tenzin también creció y prefirió quedarse a formar su familia mucho más tarde; y donde el Avatar Aang murió joven pero de manera pacífica y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ahora sí que es el final de la Leyenda de Aang...

.

.

FIN

.

.

* * *

_Comentario de la autora (La Leyenda de Korra)_:

Me dejó muy parada que la Tía Bu se equivocó en la predicción: Katara no murió pacíficamente al tener el 3r nieto, ¡que vemos que sigue viva al nacer el 4o!

También cuando he escrito "Siempre hay malhechores que quieren tomarse su justicia o sus ideales por encima de todos" me referí al problema con Yakone. Para aquellos que hayáis visto la primera temporada de La Leyenda de Korra, sabréis de qué hablo.

Wah, condisero haberme currado este capítulo, pues tiene el doble de extensión que todos los demás.

Muchos besos y gracias por todos los comentarios. Espero que os haya gustado este "puente" y ya nos leeremos! Saludos!


End file.
